Alter Ego
by LittleOrchids045
Summary: 2 kata di benak; Bingung. Gila.
1. Alter 1

Kiku hanya terdiam saat menatapnya. Kagum, seperti beberapa pasang mata yang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Hanya padanya, gadis cilik tahun pertama di Hetalia School yang bersurai ikal sepinggang dan dikuncir kuda.

Mata onyx-nya terus mengikuti gerakan dan langkah gemulai gadis tersebut. Sekali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah wajah dan mata si pony-tail yang berwarna hitam malam. Berharap akan bertemu pandang dan si gadis menyadarinya berdiri memperhatikannya di sana.

Ah, tapi ia tak berani.

Diurungkannya niat itu ketika ia hampir bertatapan dengan sang gadis. Lagipula dia di sini hanya sebagai anggota klub surat kabar sekolah yang sedang meliput kegiatan sebuah klub baru di sekolahnya.

Dan tak sengaja terjerat oleh salah satu anggotanya.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Tubuh meliuk mengikuti musik yang terputar. Pemandangan ini sekarang sering terjadi di sebuah ruangan yang dulunya kosong tak bertuan. Ya, karena mulai tahun ini diadakan sebuah klub baru di sana, klub tarian tradisional.

Kemarin Ludwig menugaskan Kiku untuk kemari, meliput kegiatan klub baru yang diketuai oleh teman sekelasnya, Mei. Gadis manis asal Taiwan itu sungguh bahagia saat proposalnya diterima oleh kepala sekolah, Pak Roman. Gadis itupun bersorak riang ketika Kiku meminta ijin untuk meliput mereka – tentunya dengan catatan dari Mei bahwa klub ini tidak boleh dimasukkan ke 'list klub aneh' yang seenak jidat dibuat oleh trio Axis.

Ya, walaupun dunia ini sepakat bahwa klub di Hetalia School 80% memang aneh –dan sebagian besar karena perbuatan pemuda ber-ahoge dari Itali yang berada di klub surat kabar.

Sebagai klub baru yang butuh banyak personil, diliput dan diberitakan di koran sekolah adalah sebuah bantuan yang tak ternilai. Maka dari itu, ketika bel pulang selesai berbunyi, Mei langsung menggeret Kiku untuk ikut ke ruang klubnya.

Hanya lima anak. Hanya memenuhi susunan kepengurusan dan ditambah satu anggota. Kiku jadi maklum kenapa Mei begitu semangat menyeret dirinya. Empat anak di tahun kedua seperti dirinya yang Kiku ketahui merupakan teman dekat Mei dan satu anak tahun pertama.

"J-jadi… Kalian hanya berlima?" tanya Kiku saat Mei memberitahukannya.

"yep… Oleh karena itu… Tolong tulis hal menarik tentang kami ya? Ya?!" pinta Mei ceria.

"H-hai… akan saya usahakan…"

"buat dia berjanji, Mei… Nesia saja mau bergabung karena kita beruntung… Kalau tidak, pasti tidak ada yang mau ikut…" sambung Vie, gadis dari Vietnam sambil menyentuh kedua pundak seorang gadis cilik yang sedari tadi diam saja, "dan si Thai itu! Dia belum datang juga! Pasti masih bermain dengan boneka gajahnya!" dengusnya sebal.

"S-sudahlah, Vie… Kalau tidak ada dia kita juga tidak bisa membuat klub ini kan?" ucap Mei menenangkan.

"Uh… Itulah yang membuatku bertambah kesal!" jawab Vie.

"A-ano… Jadi… Siapa yang satu lagi?" tanya Kiku.

"Yong Soo…" jawab Mei lelah.

"yep! Makhluk dari Korsel yang entah kenapa sangat senang menjadikan koridor sekolah sebagai panggung untuk melakukan joget yang ia anggap sendiri fenomenal…" jelas Mei tanpa ditanya, "Apa itu namanya lagi? Garam? Ganang? Ga-…"

"Gangnam, Mei…" bantu Vie.

"ya… itulah…" ucap Mei masih dalam intonasi lelahnya, "kapan-kapan tolong kau urusin dia Kiku… Buat suatu alat atau racun apa gitu untuk mengurangi hyperaktifnya! Atau apalah sesuka caramu… Kau jenius bukan?"

"eer… a-akan saya pertimbangkan…" jawab Kiku tak yakin.

.

"OOOoooooi! Semua sudah berkumpul, da ze?" seru seseorang dari jauh. Orang tersebut terlihat melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"dan dia datang…"

"senpai… Mereka datang bertiga…" ucap Nesia lemah, hampir tidak didengar oleh ketiga senpainya.

"Benar… Yong… Thai… Siapa satunya lagi itu… Uh? Mei…" Vie bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ah… Apakah Hong juga ikut klub barumu ini, Mei?" tanya Kiku ketika ketiga laki-laki itu mulai jelas.

Namun Mei yang ditanya malah salah tingkah.

"M-mei? Panggil Kiku tak yakin.

"Yo! Semuanya! Mulai hari ini Hong akan ikut klub kita! Kita akan ber-Gangnam bersama! Oh ya, Gangnam-style itu asalnya dari Korea, da ze!" seru Yong ceria.

"Asal kau tahu, Yong… Ini klub tarian tradisional, ana… Kita tak melakukan Gangnam di sini, ana…" ucap Thai dengan senyum manisnya.

"he? Benarkah?"

Vie langsung tepok jidat saat kata-kata itu meluncur keluar. Sedang Thai hanya tertawa ramah.

"L-lalu kenapa H-Hong… Ada di sini?" tanya Mei sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

"kan sudah kubilang… Dia ikut klub, da ze…" jawab Yong, "apakah Kiku juga?" tanya Yong saat menyadari Kiku ada di sana.

"U-uh… Sumimasen…. Tapi… Saya di sini hanya ingin meliput tentang klub kalian…" jawab Kiku agak tak enak.

"Oh… Begitu… Sayang sekali ya… Kukira kita akan ber-Gangnam bersama, da ze…"

"Sudah kubilang kita tak akan melakukan Gangnam, Yong…" senyum Thai kini mulai dihiasi dengan aura ungu.

"K-kau mau ikut klub ini…. H-hong?" tanya Mei pada Hong.

Hong hanya mengangguk.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Mei kembali. Muka datar dan ekspresi minim Hong belum cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

"ya…" jawab Hong datar.

"Y-yong tidak mengancammu… kan?" tanya Mei lagi.

Hong hanya melirik ke arah Yong yang sedang memohon perijinan pengadaan Gangnam pada Thai dan Vie. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu sehingga menutup mulutnya dan berhenti berargumen. Thai dan Vie hanya memandangnya keheranan. Namun tampak sekali bahwa Yong terlihat sedikit gemetar menahan aura seram yang menyerangnya.

Hong mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Mei.

#QuotesOfTheDay : Yong tidak mungkin mengancamku. –Hong

"Aku tahu beberapa tarian tradisional dari negaraku…"

"B-begitu…" jawab Mei agak ketakutan, namun juga bahagia, "Baiklah… Sebagai ketua… aku terima bergabungnya Hong di klub tarian tradisional!" ucap Mei yang kini riang. Jawaban 'sangat panjang' Hong itu cukup meyakinkannya.

"J-jadi… Kalian berenam ya…" ucap Kiku sembari mencatatnya.

"Ya… Mei Ketua… Lalu Yong wakilnya, aku sekretaris dan Thai bendaharanya… Juga ada Hong sekarang dan adik tingkat kita, Nesia…" ucap Vie menyimpulkan.

Kiku langsung mencatat data yang ia dapatkan.

"Nah… Karena sekarang kau sudah kenal dengan anggota klub ini… Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan lihat kami latihan?" ajak Mei semangat.

"Un… Onegai-shimasu…" ucap Kiku dengan senyum ramahnya.

*O*

Musik itu terhenti, begitupula dengan gerakan gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu. Namun ia tetap menampilkan postur yang indah, sisa dari tariannya. Baru setelah senpai-senpainya sadar dan bertepuk tangan, gadis kecil itu melepaskan posisinya.

"Nesia hebat, da ze!" seru Yong riang, "oh ya… Hebat itu dari…"

"oke…. Oke…" potong Thai dan Vie kompak di sela tepuk tangan mereka.

"Kau semakin berkembang!" ucap Mei bangga.

"Terimakasih, senpai…" jawab Nesia seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Mei memang lebih tinggi hampir 10 senti darinya.

"uwaaaaaah! Kau manis sekali! Juga berbakat!" ucap Mei sembari memeluk dan memutar-mutar Nesia.

"M-mei senpai… Aku… Pusing…" ucap Nesia lemah, namun tak membuat Mei menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana, Kiku? Hebat bukan klub kita? Tadi kau sudah melihat kita menari… Bagaimana?" tanya Mei ceria setelah menelantarkan Nesia yang kini jatuh terduduk dan mencoba membenarkan kepalanya yang baru saja di-_shake_ oleh senpainya.

"un… sangat indah…" jawab Kiku tulus.

"dan tarian pedang ganda Hong juga hebat! Aku baru tahu kau bisa melakukan hal itu! Kau benar-benar hebat!" ucap Mei riang memuji anggota barunya, over memang dan semua maklum.

Hong yang dipuji hanya mengangguk dengan muka datar.

Saat semuanya asik berbincang, kiku mengamati mereka san mulai tersenyum kecil,

_Klub tarian tradisional ini seperti triple date ya…_

"ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Vie yang menyadari Kiku yang mulai terlupakan karena perbincangan klub.

"iie… Nandemo arimasen…" ucap kiku sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu kami akan berlatih lagi! Oh ya… tengah semester nanti katanya ada event International Festival… Kita berencana iku, loh! Kau harus datang dan meliput kami, ya!" ucap Mei girang.

"Hai… Mochiron desu…" balas Kiku ramah.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita berlatih!" seru Mei.

"Baik!" jawab anggotakanya serempak.

Kiku sendiri mulai mencatatkan san membuat bingkai laporan untuk diberikan ke Ludwig. Di tengah-tengah pengerjaan artikelnya, ia menatap anak tahun pertama itu.

Nesia, gadis yang berasal dari Indonesia. Tidak heran kenapa ia bisa menari sebagus itu. Namun caranya menari sungguh indah, dan itulah yang membuat Kiku bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia malah menelantarkan artikel yang seharusnya ia selesaikan ketika klub ini selesai latihan. Tak ingin ia akui bahwa ia terlena oleh gerakan para anggota klub tari tradisional.

*O*

"Kalau begitu kami kembali ke dorm dulu ya?!" Seru Vie berpamitan bersama Mei.

"sampai besok di sekolah yaaa!" ucap Mei sembari melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

"Yo! Sampai besok!" seru Yong.

"hati-hati ya, ana!" ucap Thai dengan senyum kalemnya.

Sedang Hong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita duluan ya, Kiku… Gerah banget, da ze… Oh ya… gerah itu dari…"

"Kami duluan, Kiku…" potong Thai sembari membekap dan menyeret Yong pergi. Diikuti dengan Hong.

"un… Kiyousukete…" ucap Kiku sweatdrop.

.

Seteah ketiga temannya menghilang di tikungan koridor, Kiku kembali masuk ke ruangan untuk mengambil artikelnya.

Blank. Kosong.

Sepertinya ia terlalu memperhatikan klub tari hari ini. Bukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi akhirnya ia tak bisa pulang cepat.

-Tep-

Terdengar suara _tape_ dinyaakan, disusul dengan alunan musik tradisional.

Tentu Kiku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _tape_ dan melihat kohai-nya mulai menari.

Kiku pun menelantarkan artikelnya (lagi).

Nesia yang kembali menari tentu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Gerakannya begitu halus, luwes dan gemulai membawakan tarian dari negara tempat ia berasal.

_Apa ini tarian dari Indonesai? Begitu halus ya… Aku juga bisa tarian negaraku dan juga halus… Tapi tampaknya tarian Nesia-san lebih halus dan kompleks… Eh, tapi di negara Nesia-san kan banyak sekali macam tarian… Ini dari mana ya?_

Kiku terus memperhatikan Nesia walau hatinya mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

_Nesia-san seperti profesional… Atau dia sudah master?_

Kiku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang tarian, tapi ia tahu bahwa Nesia menari untuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tak peduli apapun, hanya menari dan mengikuti alunan lagu. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ditangkap oleh Kiku sampai akhir lagu.

"Hountou ni.. Subarashii desu…" ucap Kiku sambil bertepuk tangan untuk Nesia saat ia selesai.

Nesia tampak kaget dan hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas pujian Kiku dan langsung melesat mengambil kaset dan kemudian lari.

"C-cotto!" ucap Kiku refleks saat melihat Nesia kabur.

"H-hei! Tunggu sebentar!"

Namun Nesia tak peduli, segera ia kemasi barangnya dengan muka memerah malu. Namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya oleng.

-Bruk-

Tubuh Nesia ambruk dengan anehnya dan membuat Kiku panik.

Refleks, Kiku menarik tubuh Nesia dan mengguncangkannya pelan untuk menyadarkan kohai anehnya itu.

"H-hei? Daijoubu desuka? Nesia-san! Nesia-san!" panggil Kiku panik.

_Aku tak harus mengikuti saran Francis-san untuk memberikan nafas buatan di saat seperti ini bukan?!_

Melihat Nesia yang tak kunjung sadar, Kiku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Nesia untuk dilarikan ke UKS.

.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan membawaku?!" terdengar suara jutek dari mulut kecil Nesia.

"uh?" Kiku kini bingung, sangat bingung.

Pertama, Nesia belum membuka mata. Kedua, cara bicaranya sungguh berbeda?

"Nesia… san?"

Nesia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam keping onyx Kiku, "kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku sekarang!" lanjutnya galak.

"H-hai…" ucap Kiku tak yakin, namun tetap menurunkan Nesia.

"Siapa kau?"

"A-aku Kiku… dari klub surat kabar…" Kiku merasa aneh sekarang karena kembali memperkenalkan dirinya "tadi aku melihat kau pingsan… makannya…"

"oh… begitu… Baiklah… kau kulepaskan…" ucap Nesia sambil melenggang pergi, tak peduli lagi pada Kiku yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

_Ah… Nesia-san meninggalkan kasetnya…_

Batin Kiku sembari memungut kaset Nesia yang terjatuh. Ia mengamati kaset yang memiliki label bertuliskan 'Pertiwi' tersebut.

_Pertiwi?_

* * *

_A/N: _

_Teehee… Akhirnya keluar juga FF ke 2… :3_

_Kali ini mengambil genre yang menantangku –Romance  
#maklumSayabelumpernahngrasainromancedihidupnya  
#JonesAsli_

_Iya,, saya edit hari ini karena pas publish kemarin diburu waktu… jadi banyak sekali yang typo #inijugamasihbanyaktypo  
Tentang ceritanya,,, kenapa saya yang nge-ship pairing Nether-Nesia bisa nulis Fict seperti ini…?_

_Nether : PENGKHIANAT!_

_#AuthornyumpelmulutNether_

_Karena…_

_._

_. _

_Kasihan…_

_Kiku : O-oh… *mojokdepresi_

Dari semua FF yang saya baca 90% menceritakan kandasnya cinta corettuluscoret Kiku pada Nesia… Dan saya sedang sebal pada Nether untuk saat ini… Ini bentuk pembelotan saya Nether! Lu mau apa sekarang, huh?! Huahahaha! #evillaugh

Pokoknya… Mohon doa restunya untuk FF ini semoga langgeng (?) karena memikirkan romance itu hal terakhir dalam benak…

Last but not least, tolong repiu kritik dan sarannya yaaaa…. :D


	2. Alter 2

Kiku menimang-nimang kaset lagu tradisional pengiring tarian indah Nesia yang tertinggal di sela ia beristirahat dari mengerjakan artikelnya.

"okashii... Atau itu watak asli Nesia-san? Tapi masa orang segalak itu bisa menarikan tarian selembut itu... Dan..." Kiku berhenti sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat saat Nesia pingsan.

"benar-benar aneh..."

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

"bagaimana mengenal Nesia?" Mei mengulang pertanyaan Kiku, "ya... Dia datang kepadaku dan memperkenalkan diri... Kemudian dia menunjukkan bakatnya dan juga karena kita butuh anggota, kita rekrut lah..." jelasnya.

"_sou ka_..."

"memangnya ada apa?" Mei giliran bertanya.

"iie... T-tapi, bagaimana sifatnya... Ma-maksudku... Tentang caranya bicara atau gerak geriknya atau..." Kiku menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika menyadari muka Mei telah berubah dan siap menggodanya.

"ah... aku tahu dia sungguh berbakat, gemulai, cantik, manis dan sopan... Sesuai dengan tipemu ya?"

"M-mei san... Bukan itu... A-aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"ingin tahu saja... Atau ingin tahu banget?" godanya lagi dengan senyum kucing yang membuat Kiku sebal.

"Mei-san..." alis Kiku mulai bertautan.

"iya... Iya..." akhirnya Mei mau mengalah, "Nesia sungguh anak yang baik, dia juga perhatian kepada para senpainya... Dia juga sangat manis... Tapi juga sangat pasif dan tidak banyak bergerak dan bicara... Seperti boneka... dan hanya hidup ketika menari... Yah... Tapi itu bukan masalah sih... Soalnya dia jadi semakin manis!" tanpa sadar Mei mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Kiku yang kini terantuk-antuk tidak karuan.

"dan juga... Dia masih tanggap ketika diajak bicara... Jadi ya... Nggak masalah..." ucapnya sambil berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Kiku yang kini setengah tepar.

"hoeeeee... Kiku! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"_n-nan... -touka..._" ucapnya lemas. Kepalanya saat ini serasa ditarik oleh shinigami.

"Oh ya... Dia juga sangat pemalu dan sepertinya sangat ketakutan pada laki-laki... Kau lihat tidak gelagatnya saat Hong datang atau saat tak sengaja berdiri di dekatnya?"

"a-ah... Nesia-san memilih menjaga jarak dan bersembunyi di belakang Vie-san..." ucap Kiku sambil memijat keningnya.

"tapi dengan Yong-san dan Thai-san nampaknya tidak apa-apa..." lanjut Kiku.

"er... Yong dan Thai, yah..." Mei menahan tawanya.

"_nan-desu ka_?" tanya Kiku heran.

"Mereka sih... tidak masalah karena... Kalau Thai... Sepertinya mereka teman lama atau semacam saudara sangat jauh begitu... Dan Yong..." Mei menghentikan penjelasannya.

"a-ada apa dengan Yong?" tanya Kiku penasaran.

Melihat Kiku yang penasaran, Mei mulai mendekat ke arah telinga Kiku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "tampaknya... Nesia tak menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki...?"

.

Mei menahan tawa massive-nya.

.

"e-eh? H-hountou ka?" seru Kiku lemot, "j-ja..."

"tampaknya Nesia lebih memilih memasukkannya ke folder makhluk jadi-jadian..." ucap Mei sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya disertai senyum puas, "Yong sepertinya tidak tahu dan tidak peduli... Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin Yong tahu dan melihat mukanya saat tahu ia ada di dalam kategori itu!" lanjutnya sambil terus cengengesan. Tak pernah Kiku melihat Mei seperti ini sebelumnya, bahagia seperti dendamnya berhasil di balaskan secara tidak langsung lewat Nesia.

"_S-sou ka_?" Kiku mulai mengasihani Yong.

"oh ya..." ucap Mei setelah kembali normal, "Yang aneh tentang Nesia... Terkadang ia tak menoleh saat kami panggil 'Nesia'... Seperti itu bukan namanya... Dan lagi..."

Mata Kiku membesar, pikirannya kini sangat terfokus pada kata-kata yang siap dilontarkan lagi oleh Mei.

"Ketika ia pertama memperkenalkan diri... Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Pertiwi..."

Hati Kiku melengos di sana.

"aneh bukan? Jelas-jelas nama di buku siswa dan kartu siswanya adalah Nesia? Tapi kami tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi sih..."

"A-aku pergi dulu... Ada sesuatu yang... Mendesak..." pamit Kiku terburu-buru.

"oh... Oke... Cepat kembali sebelum pak guru datang!" seru Mei.

*O*

Memang masih istirahat, tapi tinggal 10 menit lagi. Oleh karena itu Kiku melakukan hal yang bagi orang lain sangat tak biasa ia lakukan; berlari melintasi koridor-koridor.

Kiku dikenal sebagai siswa cerdas yang tenang dan kalem, selalu merencanakan apa yang akan ia perbuat sehingga gerakannya selalu terstruktur dan teratur. Jarang sekali membuat teman-temannya heran -paling hanya kebingungan sampai ingin mati atas rumitnya rancangan 'konspirasi' yang Kiku buat. Pendek kata, Kiku adalah tipe seorang _Mastermind_.

Namun tidak kali ini, ia benar-benar lari seperti dikejar anjing tetangga atau telat bangun atau ketika ia baru sadar bahwa ia melewatkan tanda tangan seorang _seiyuu_ dan harus balik untuk mengambilnya; yang sepertinya tak mungkin terjadi dalam hidupnya karena ia telah merencanakan segalanya.

Bahkan, saking herannya Alfred pun jadi salah mengambil _scone special edition_ sebesar hamburger milik Arthur dan segera melesat ke toilet terdekat.

Kiku terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di gedung seberang, tempat siswa tahun pertama berada. Dicarinya wajah asia tenggara yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak kemarin.

"N-nesia san?" sapa Kiku saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Nesia, tapi ternyata bukan,

"ah... _Sumimasen..._" ucap Kiku menyesal, ditinggalkannya anak itu dan mulai mencari di kelas-kelas.

"_senpai_ cari anak yang namanya Nesia ya?" sapa seorang _kohai_ laki-laki berambut agak bergelombang yang tak sengaja memperhatikannya, "Tuh... Orangnya di sana tuh!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-tunjuk gadis yang sedang bercengkrama riang dengan teman-temannya.

"aku panggilkan ya?" ucap kohai itu menawarkan bantuan,

"Oooi, ndooon! Ada yang cari luh nih!"

Yang sontak dijawab, "Apaan sih Malon? Ganggu aja!"

"ada senpai yang cari loe nih! Buruan! Keburu lumutan bin jamuran!" teriaknya lagi.

Kiku melihat Nesia mendekat padanya dan mengamati dirinya.

"aku masuk dulu ya, senpai..."

"h-hai... Arigatou, Malon-san..." ucap Kiku sembari membungkuk kecil untuk berterimakasih yang membuat si cowok langsat itu cengo dan Nesia tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"senpai ini! Namaku Razak! Huh!" sebalnya sembari melenggang,

"a-ah... Sumimasen Razak-san... Hountou ni..."

"ya sudahlah! Heh, kalau ditembak ingat PJ (pajak jadian), ya ndon!" ucap Razak sarkatis.

"enak aja! Kenal juga nggak! Lagian kalau jadianpun tak ada PJ buatmu!" cibir Nesia.

_Kenal juga nggak?_

Kiku bertambah heran sekarang.

"jadi... Senpai siapa? Ada perlu apa dengan saya?"

*O*

Kiku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pelajaran matematika sesi ini tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Semua ini karena satu makhluk; Nesia.

Bukan hanya karena ia telah memperkenalkan dirinya tiga kali kepada orang yang sama, namun juga atas jawabannya yang super-duper aneh ketika ditanya tentang klub,

_"aku tidak ikut klub apapun... Klub tari ya? Aku tak tahu ada klub seperti itu..." jawab Nesia dengan muka polos, benar-benar tak mengerti, "lagian aku juga nggak bisa menari... Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan ledekan Malay lagi kalo ikutan klub gitu..."_

_"kaset? Ini bukan milikku... Senpai kan lihat ada namanya di sini? Tulisannya Pertiwi... Bukan Nesia kan?" lanjutnya saat menerima kaset yang Kiku berikan._

Kiku tak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dia akhirnya hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di meja dan bergumam kecil, "_okashii_..."

*O*

"Kiku... Kiku... Kikkuuuuuu!" akhirnya Ludwig membentak Kiku yang melamun.

"h-hai... _N-nani ga arimasuka_?" ucap Kiku setelah dirinya sadar.

"kau itu... Tidak seperti biasanya..." jawab Ludwig, "ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"beritahukan kami, veee... Kami pasti akan membantumu..." imbuh Feli.

"iie... _Nandemonai_... Maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir... _Daijoubu desu_..." bohong Kiku, padahal dari tadi pikirannya pergi mencari jawaban tentang Nesia.

Tidak pernah, sekalipun, Kiku menyalah-gunakan fasilitas. Tapi parameter kepenasaranan Kiku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ini misteri yang mungkin bisa dimasukkan ke 7 keajaiban sekolah -sebagai misteri ke 8.

Kiku merasa aneh, karena untuk misteri ini tadi dia harus meng-_hack_ sistem data sekolah dan masuk ke jaringan data siswa, padahal dialah yang selalu membetulkan apabila sistem sekolah di-_hack_ oleh trio labil tahun ketiga yang salah satunya adalah kakak dari Ludwig yang kalem dengan alasan yang mereka klaim sangat mulia; mencari pekerjaan.

Iya, mulia. Penerapannya kagak.

lah, yang mereka lakukan adalah _deface_ situs sekolah, pemblokiran, mengubah data pribadi siswa-siswi lain seperti foto profil seorang _Englishman _menjadi scone beralis, atau bahkan nama sebagus Elizaveta bisa berubah menjadi Miss-Teflon-Melayang.

Tidak berguna!

Setelah ia masuk ke sistem data sekolah, mencari data tentang Nesia yang hanya ada satu dan tidak ada yang mirip dengannya di angkatan manapun -jadi penari itu bukan hantu gentayangan yang memiliki tragedi mengerikan yang biasa diceritakan di film-film horor.

"Kiku, kau melamun lagi..." tegur Ludwig, "kau juga belum menyelesaikan artikelmu tentang klub baru itu..."

"a-ah... Sumimasen..." Kiku merasa malu atas dirinya sekarang. Sudah tidak fokus, belum menyelesaikan tugasnya pula.

"dan kau juga lupa mengambil foto mereka kan?"

"ah... Iya..." jawab Kiku lemas. Baru kali ini ia sampai lupa melakukan hobinya.

"yah... Masih ada 3 hari lagi sih... Tidak apa-apa..." ucap Ludwig menetralkan.

"Kiku... Kau tahu.. Kau sangat diluar karaktermu hari ini... Ada apa sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan Ludwig tak didengarkan lagi oleh Kiku.

"KIKU!" tegur Ludwig sekali lagi, membuat Feli kaget dan tersedak pastanya.

"h-hai?!" ucap Kiku (kembali) kaget.

"hgh... aku mengerti kalau setiap orang punya masalah... Tapi kau tidak boleh terlarut di sana..."

"benar kata Ludwig, veee..." pemuda italia itu membenarkan setelah ia meneguk air minum dan mengelap mulutnya.

_Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah juga... Tapi misteri..._

"hegh... Kalau fokusmu seperti ini percuma kita adakan rapat klub... Kita akhiri saja... Oh ya... Besok klub tari diadakan lagi bukan? Jangan lupa fotonya ya... Dan juga kalau bisa artikelnya..." ucap Ludwig.

"Veee~~! Berarti kita bisa pergi ke supermarket untuk beli pasta, Ludwig!" seru Feli ceria di sela kunyahan pastanya. Sepertinya Feli mulai ketularan Alfred.

"telan dulu, Feli!" tegur pemuda Jerman itu lelah.

* * *

esoknya...

"ya... Gak masalah! Malah tambah ramai bukan?" jawab Mei riang saat Kiku kembali meminta ijin untuk ikut melihat klub tari lagi.

"s-sou ka?"

"ya... Tapi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan perpustakaan... Jadi kau duluan ke sana bagaimana? Sekalian ijinin aku ya kalau aku telat, teehee..." lanjutnya cengengesan.

"a-ah... Baiklah... Terimakasih ya... Maaf mengganggu kalian..."

"Kiku sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok... Kan Kiku hanya berdiri melihat saja? Atau kau mau ikut menari?" tawar Mei semangat, "biar Nesia yang ajarin... Hihihi..."

"i-iie... Arigatou..." Kiku sweatdrop.

*O*

Kiku melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang kini ramai dijajaki oleh para murid. Membelah dan melawan arus anak-anak yang hendak keluar dari gedung dan pulang ke habitat mereka masing-masing. Ia menuju ke kelas Nesia sekarang.

Kenapa?

Baru saja ada makhluk halus yang menyuruh Kiku men-stalk Nesia.

.

.

.

.

Tidak juga.

Hanya saja Kiku mendapat ide untuk melakukan pengawasan lebih ketat pada objek misterinya itu setelah ia tak sengaja mendengar Arthur bercerita heboh pada Alfred tentang Sherluk Homes karangan 'Sir Arthur' CD yang melakukan investigasi pada suspek.

Dan Nesia adalah suspek utama Kiku sekarang dalam kasus personality.

Kiku melihat Nesia dengan ceria melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

_Sepertinya ia akan berpisah..._

Kiku masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas, tak peduli pada tatapan heran para kohainya yang telah secara tidak langsung mengecap Kiku sebagai senpai aneh. Setelah Nesia melewati kelas dimana Kiku bersembunyi, ia terus berjalan, tetapi bukan ke arah ruang klub tari berada. Kiku pun terus membuntutinya perlahan dan waspada bak ninja yang menjadi trademark negarannya itu sehingga Nesia tak menyadari bahwa ia dibuntuti oleh detektif jadi-jadian sekarang.

_Kemana Nesia-san akan pergi? Arah ini... Perpustakaan? Taman tengah?_

Kiku terus membuntuti Nesia sampai akhirnya mereka berada di sebuah koridor sepi yang jarang dilalui orang. Koridor di lantai dasar yang arsitekturnya nanggung banget karena ternyata murid lebih memilih keluar gedung dan melewati taman untuk ke gedung tetangga ketimbang koridor sepi yang lorong masuknya tersembunyi di sebelah toilet ini.

Tampaknya koridor ini dibuat hanya demi mengindahkan aturan fisika bangunan, dan lalu lalang _janitor_, bukan untuk murid pada umumnya.

"oke... Kau bisa keluar..." ucap Nesia sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

Kiku bingung sekarang, apakah ia ketahuan telah membuntuti Nesia? Tajam sekali insting Nesia?

"ish! Keluar kau!" ucap Nesia sembari membalikkan badan dan menerjang ke arah Kiku. Kiku tak bergeming, hanya membiarkan kerah seragamnya ditarik di detik selanjutnya.

"kau yang kemarin, huh? Apa maksudmu mengikutiku?" ujarnya sambil menarik-narik kerah Kiku dan memojokkannya ke arah tembok serta mengunci gerak pemuda oriental malang itu.

Jika ada orang yang entah karena nasib apes apa lewat dan melihat mereka, pasti akan merengut keheranan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh senpai-kohai ini.

Atau malah tertawa karena melihat hal yang cukup lucu; Nesia perlu berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengancam pemuda di hadapannya karena tinggi tubuh Nesia hanya sepundak Kiku, butuh usaha keras bagi Nesia untuk meneror pemuda yang tampaknya sudah kalang kabut dan panik walau tanpa ia ancam.

Padahal Kiku itu senpai dan dia laki-laki pula.

Atau yang paling parah mungkin berpikir bahwa ada yang sedang meminta 'pertanggung jawaban'.

#QuotesOfTheDay : Tatsuketeee~~~! -Kiku

_Yabai! Ini Nesia-san yang galak!_

Kiku makin panik, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang setelah tertangkap basah oleh Angry-Nesia. Ia tak merencanakan situasi seperti ini.

"cepat jawab!" lanjut Nesia bertambah galak.

"a-a-aku... Hanya..." Kiku tak punya alasan yang cukup meyakinkan untuk diberikan pada Nesia yang semakin memaksa.

Kalau saja ia adalah orang Italy, pasti ia telah melambaikan bendera putih -dan memanggil-manggil seorang Jerman.

"kau ini... Cowok bukan, huh?!"

"h-hai!"

"cepat jawab! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!" tanya Nesia ulang.

Terbesit di otak Kiku, akhirnya, sebuah _emergency door_.

"a-aku... Hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu..."

"h-huh? Mengembalikan?" Nesia mulai mengendorkan genggamannya pada kerah baju pemuda Jepang yang teraniyaya itu.

"i-ini..." ucap Kiku sembari memberikan kaset yang ditinggalkan oleh -Kiku sendiri tak yakin siapa.

"bukan milikku..." ucap Nesia ketus.

"t-tapi kau menjatuhkannya kemarin..."

"benarkah? Coba lihat..." akhirnya Nesia benar-benar melepaskan Kiku dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada kaset yang kini di pegang olehnya.

"kemarin... Saat aku mengangkatmu... Mungkin itu terjatuh..." ucap Kiku mencoba mencairkan ketegangan yang malah disambut tatapan tajam dari Nesia.

_A-aku salah apa lagi?!_

"kau... Tidak... Mengangkatku! Jelas?!" desak Nesia kembali memojokkan Kiku.

"tapi kemarin..."

"jelas?!"

"h-hai!" Kiku akhirnya mengalah.

Nesia kembali mundur untuk sekali lagi memastikan kaset tersebut, "bukan milikku... Lihat... Namanya Pertiwi... Bukan aku..."

"l-lalu... Kau siapa?" tanya Kiku mulai frustasi.

"aku? Aku Garuda..."

.

.

.

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!_

* * *

A/N:

Yeeeey... Chapter 2 yeeeey :D  
Dan romance masih jauh... Humornya juga jayus...

Gomenna... \(T.T\)  
#Authorbiasanulishal2serius

Mohon repiuw, kripik lan sarang yea... :D :D


	3. Alter 3

Kiku merasa sangat ackward sekarang.

"kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya gadis di hadapnnya.

"Garuda?"

"iya... Itu namaku..."

.

.

"er... Itu... terdengar seperti nama... Laki-laki..."

"aku memang laki-laki!" seru gadis di depannya dengan suara meninggi.

.

.

_K-kami-sama..._

_K-ko-kore wa... _

_YUME DESU YO NEEEE?!_

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Batin Kiku terus memohon agar ia cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi buruk yang sangat seram ini, atau kalau ini bukan mimpi, semoga tanggal satu april cepat berlalu!

_tunggu ini bukan satu april..._

"kenapa?!"

"m-maa..." Kiku bergumam, ditunjuknya dengan takut-takut ke arah bawahan yang digunakan oleh Nesia sekarang.

Rok selutut.

.

.

.

"kenapa?" tanya Nesia lagi.

Ingin rasanya Kiku menepok jidatnya sampai licin. Habis ngeloncatin apa dia semalam sehingga sekarang apes banget macam dikutuk oleh yang nggak terima diloncatin.

Kiku memutar iris monokromnya. Ia menunjukkan ke arah celana yang ia pakai dan rok yang Nesia pakai. Benar-benar aneh melakukan hal ini.

"bicara aja deh... Ribet amat sih?!" ucap gadis yang mengaku laki-laki ini tak sabaran.

"l-la-laki-laki itu pakai celana... Bukan pakai rok..."

.

.

.

"laki-laki scotlandia pakai rok tuh..." ucap Nesia (Garuda) santai. Namun tidak dengan Kiku yang sontak membekap mulut Nesia dan clingukan panik.

_U-untung saja! Kakaknya Arthur tidak lewat! Bisa-bisa kita mati mengenaskan kalau sampai dia lewat!_

"uuuunn! Unh!" Garuda mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapan Kiku.

"a-ah... Sumimasen..." ucap Kiku sambil melepaskan gadis aneh itu setelah ia yakin kakak dari dewa alis tidak lewat.

_Oh ya... Mana mungkin dia lewat sini ya? _

"kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku nggak paham!"

_Jangan tanya aku! Aku sendiri tidak paham apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi..._

Kiku hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"uh... K-kau tahu... Itu hanya baju tradisional mereka... Namanya _Kilt_... Bukan pakaian sehari-hari... Pakaian sehari-harinya tetap celana..." Kiku mencoba menjelaskan sambil menepis jauh-jauh imajinasinya tentang Kirkland-senpai pakai Kilt.

"jadi laki-laki pakai celana?" tanya Garuda.

"umumnya..." jawab Kiku lemas. Setelah ini nampaknya ia tak ada cadangan tenaga lagi.

"kalau begitu buka celanamu!"

.

.

.

.

"IIAA DESU!" teriak Kiku dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Mukanya kini blushing berat disuruh melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak?! Aku tak mungkin pakai rok karena aku laki-laki! Ayo kita bertukar!" ucap Garuda sembari mulai menarik celana Kiku.

"aku juga laki-laki!" jerit Kiku histeris dengan muka telah sewarna dengan bendera Tiongkok. Kini ia mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus mengambil celana? Tidak hal simple seperti rambut atau dada yang bidang atau suara yang berat atau apalah itu selain celana!

Celana terkutuk!

"sudah lepaskan saja!" Garuda mulai marah-marah dan menarik-narik celana Kiku.

Sedang Kiku sekuat tenaga menahan celananya sambil berusaha melarikan diri. Keringat dingin karena ketakutan mulai membasahinya.

_Yamette~~~!_

Jika ada orang yang lewat dan melihat, Kiku sangat mengutuk bila hal ini terjadi, maka mereka pasti akan cengo sambil berpikir bahwa Nesia adalah orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan kini mau meraep Kiku.

_Kami-sama!_

#QuotesOfTheDay : Nesia-san sama mengerikannya dengan Nathalia-senpai yang mengejar-ngejar Ivan-senpai! -Kiku

"le... Pas... Kan! Wakh!"

-Brukh-

"i-tta-ta-ta-taaaaii~~!" keluh Kiku yang terjatuh karena kakinya tak sengaja terserimpet dan menghilangkan keseimbangannya. Sekarang dia terus mengutuki lantai yang licin, kakinya yang mengkhianatinya dan pikirannya yang tak fokus sehingga tak memasang kuda-kuda karate yang benar sebagai tumpuan.

Tapi rutukan itu mungkin bisa ditunda ketika ia menyadari Nesia (Garuda) yang berada di atasnya.

Jika ada yang lewat dan melihat mereka, Kiku akan menyantet mati mereka karena telah berpikir bahwa ia dan gadis gila di atasnya ini adalah pasangan mesum.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Bodoh! Sakit nih!" keluh Garuda sambil duduk.

Di atas Kiku.

Kiku yang hanya bisa menatap horor dengan muka yang masih memerah berdoa semoga bumi detik itu juga diinvasi oleh siapapun dan yang diserang pertama adalah Hetalia Gakuen. Spesifiknya lagi, makhluk yang dibunuh pertama adalah dirinya.

"huh! Ini gara-gara kau! Tinggal lepas aja kenapa repot amat sih?! Kita cuma berdua dan sama-sama cowok!"

_Nesia -maksudku, Garuda-san! Dua hal yang harus kau ketahui! Pertama tubuhmu itu perempuan dan aku tak bisa melakukannya di depan perempuan! Kedua, jiwamu itu laki-laki dan aku tahu betul apa yang akan fujodanshi lakukan jika ada laki-laki membuka celana di depan laki-laki!_

"G-garuda-san... Begini... Celana ini milikku... Jadi aku yang berhak memakainya... Kan?" ujar Kiku mencoba menjernihkan masalah.

"tapi diantara kita aku yang lebih laki-laki..." timpal Garuda.

.

.

"iya... Apa itu namanya... Kalau kita pasangan aku yang lebih cocok jadi se... Seme?" lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Kiku geleng-geleng histeris.

_Aaaaaaa! Iiiiiiiiaaaa!_

-Bruk-

Tubuh Nesia menubruk tubuh Kiku dan membuat si pemuda berkulit pucat itu kaku.

_Kami-sama! Onegai! Tatsukete kureeee!_

.

1 minute...

_Hieeee... Feli-san... Sumimasen deshita... Aku yang kemarin menumpahkan soyu di pastamu... _

.

3 minutes...

_Ludwig-san... Hountou ni sumimasen! Aku tak bisa melanjutkan artikelnya..._

.

5 minutes...

_Kami-sama! Onegai! Aku tidak akan durhaka pada Chu- uh?_

Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari arah Nesia, menghentikan sumpah yang baru saja akan dibuat oleh Kiku.

_Aku masih hidup... Dan semua ini telah selesai bukan? Yokatttaaaaa~~!_

"heeeeeeegh..." Kiku menghela nafas lelah. Merebahkan tubuhnya lemas di lantai koridor dan tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Diusapnya mukanya untuk menghilangkan keringat yang dari mengucur deras. Kini ia sangat lega dan bahagia seolah nyawanya yang sejak tadi dipermainkan baru saja ditelantarkan oleh para shinigami.

Ia melemaskan badannya, mencoba mengirimkan kehidupan ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang mati ketakutan sedari tadi.

Dan setelah tubuhnya mulai baikan, ia tersadar akan beban 37 kg yang membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bergerak, yang seenak jidatnya tidur di atasnya. Ya, gadis yang membuat 30 menit serasa 30 tahun penyiksaan ini masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"N-nesia-san... Kumohon... Bangunlah... Tapi jangan Garuda-san yang bangun... Garuda-san... Tidur saja... Terus... Hahaha..." ucap Kiku mengacau bagai robot yang nyawanya tinggal 5 watt.

"uh... Nesia-san?" Kiku menggeser Nesia ke samping kirinya untuk memperluas keleluasaanya. Diliriknya Nesia yang masih terlelap. Kiku mulai khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada pembuat masalah besar ini.

Khawatir? Tidak! Tidak!  
Lebih baik dia kabur sekarang sebelum gadis ini bangun sebagai Garuda dan membuat masalah padanya lagi.

Sungguh seram!

Tapi, mana bisa dia meniggalkan gadis cilik yang sedang pingsan sendirian di tengah koridor sih?

"hegh..." Kiku kembali menghela nafas.

Dengan bertumpu pada siku kirinya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, Kiku mencoba untuk mengecek apakah ada masalah pada gadis ajib di sebelahnya ini.

_Nafas oke, denyut nadi oke, pupil mata..._

"K-KI-KI-KI-KIKU!"

.

.

.

"Eh... E-Elizaveta-senpai?" gumam Kiku polos.

Seandainya Kiku tahu posisinya sekarang sungguh mengundang keambiguitasan tingkat dewa.

* * *

A/N:

Yeeeeeeeeeeey~~! Chapter 3 Yeeeeey!

Nether: cuma 1000 lebih... Niat nulis kagak loe?!  
Kiku: O-oranda-san... 1000 saja sudah membuatku menderita... _Nande sonna mono_... *Kikumembuangmuka  
Nether: Kalau aku sih... dengan senang hati...

-PLOOOOOK-

*NetherdihajarAuthor&Kiku

Author: Dasar Bunny-Pedo-Mesum!  
Kiku: A-author-san... Nesia-san kemana, ya? Kok langsung menghilang?  
Author: M-ma... Dia ngawasin Pemilu Legislatif...  
Kiku: Ah... Sou ka... Benar juga hari ini yah... Semoga hari ini bisa menjadi _taaning-pointo_ untuk kemajuan Nesia-san...  
Author: turning-point, Kiku...  
Kiku: M-maa...  
Nether: Tentu saja... Merdeka dariku saja bisa... *NethernangisBombay* Ini gara-gara kamu Kiku!  
Kiku: Oranda-san masih mau mengungkitnya?!

Author: Kalau begitu,, untuk seluruh Reader yang punya KTP; Ayo kita bantu Nesia menentukan masa depannya dengan _Vote _hari ini (9/4)! _Vote_ pakai hati ya!

PS:  
**Faracchi Neko Darkblue, **Arigatou gozaimashita :D Untuk selanjutnya, yoroshiku yaa :D

Last, Mohon repiuw, keripik dan sarangnya ya, Minna~... :D :D


	4. Alter 4

Kiku hanya mematung melihat senpainya dengan heran. Masalahnya, selain senpainya itu memasang muka heran, merah dicampur malu, senpainya itu melihat ke arahnya dengan muka nafsu.

Elizaveta namanya. Siswi tahun terakhir yang biasa menjadi _partner in crime _Kiku dalam hal men-stalk pasangan-pasangan tampak sangat...

Bahagia!

Walaupun ada sedikit guratan kekecewaan.

"s-senpai?" ucap kiku ragu.

Namun belum mampu menyadarkan Elizaveta yang masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia masih sibuk memeriksa kelengkapan sarana prasarana (?).

_2 orang - check. Walaupun bukan cowok semua._

_Keringat - check._

_Baju berantakan - check._

_Posisi - check! Tertangkap basah sekali! Mereka baru selesai ya? Aku datang terlambat dong..._

"s-se-senpai... A-anda... Ini..." ucap Kiku horor menyadari apa yang mungkin ada di dalam pikiran si senpai. Kepalanya celingukan antara Nesia yang setengah berada di bawahnya dan senpainya yang mulai mengambil kamera.

-Cklik-

.

.

.

"S-Senpai! Ini tidak seperti itu!" seru Kiku. Ia mencoba untuk tetap sopan dalam berteriak.

"Kiku... Walaupun aku kecewa karena selama ini aku selalu pairing kau dengan pemuda Yunani di kelasmu atau si Yao... Tapi tak apa lah... Eh ya... Kau berani sekali melakukannya di sekolah!"

.

_Chigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuaaaaaaaaaauuuuu!_

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Kiku yang tenaganya habis dikuras oleh kegilaan gadis Asia Tenggara, kini hanya bisa menatap pasrah senpai sarap asal Eropanya. Ia kini mulai mengakui bahwa hukum karma sepertinya memang berjalan di muka bumi ini, namun dengan cara lain. Apakah ini balasan atas semua yang ia lakukan dulu? Dan apa pula memasangkan dirinya dengan Heracles-san? Oke, mereka memang dekat dan pasti menimbulkan masalah bagi otak perempuan Hungaria ini. Tapi Yao yang notabene kakak sepupunya? Akur saja kadang!

"Senpai! Ini salah paham!" ucap Kiku lagi.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau masih sama pemuda Yunani itu?" ucap Elizaveta sambil terus mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"i-iie! Itu juga!" tolak Kiku lagi, "dan berhentilah mengambil foto seperti itu!"

"yah... Selama kau masih memasang pose _ngelonin_ macam itu... Kenapa harus di sia-siakan?"

#QuotesOfTheDay : Selalu perhatikan posisimu, jangan biarkan orang salah paham. -Kiku

"uh..." decak Kiku yang baru ingat, ia segera menarik tubuhnya jauh-jauh dari Nesia juga bersiap untuk merebut kamera dari senpainya yang sudah lenyap dari tempat saat Kiku menengadahkan kepalanya.

_Iiieeeeeeeeee!_

Pemuda jepang itu kembali berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya tadi malam ia tidak hanya meloncati sesuatu, tapi malah menginjak!

_Kehormatanku... Apakah aku harus harakiri sekarang?_

"u-unh..." terdengar suara dari Nesia, tampaknya ia akan segera bangun.

Secepat Nesia membuka matanya, secepat itu pula-lah Kiku lari untuk bersembunyi di belakang tembok pilar.

"u-ukh?" Nesia mulai duduk dan mengamati sekitarnya, sepertinya sangat bingung atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Kiku sedikit kasihan melihatnya, tapi ia tak akan keluar sebelum ia yakin siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh Nesia saat ini.

"Ini... Dimana?" ucap gadis itu kebingungan.

Kiku mengawasinya dengan was-was. Terlihat Nesia kini telah dalam posisi berdiri, sangat kebingungan, kepalanya tidak henti-hentinya bercelingukan, mengamati sekelilingnya yang sepertinya sangat tidak ia kenal. Wajahnyapun ketakutan, sampai-sampai ia terlihat hampir menangis.

_Haruskah aku... T-tapi kalau orang itu muncul lagi... Ukh..._

Kiku tetap di posisinya, ia bingung antara meninggalkan cewek aneh itu sendirian atau menghampirinya.

_J-jujur saja aku seram jika harus menghampirinya... Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..._

_._

_._

_Tunggu... Ini tidak seperti diriku... _

"u-ukh... Ukh.. Hiks..."

_Eh?_

Perhatian Kiku tercuri oleh Nesia yang menangis. Kini gadis yang ia beri _tittle_ kurang waras itu benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

_Aku tak punya pilihan huh?_

.

.

"a-ano... Ne..." Kiku dengan penuh kehati-hatian mencoba mendapatkan perhatian.

"h-huh?" Nesia menghentikan sementara tangisannya, ia melihat ada yang mendatanginya.

"eh... Aku..." Kiku mencoba menjelaskan maksud sapaannya yang langsun dibalas dengan langkah seribu ke belakang oleh Nesia.

"t-tunggu!" cegah Kiku seraya mengambil langkah pula.

"berhenti!" seru Nesia dengan suara kecil.

"eh?"

"b-berhenti d-di s-sana... K-ku-kumohon..."

"h-hai?" tak yakin, namun Kiku menuruti gadis yang kini bersembunyi di balik tembok pilar yang berada di kejauhan 5 meter.

"u-uh... K-ka-kakak tahu... Aku... Aku... Tidak berharga untuk diculik!"

.

.

.

_S-siapa juga yang mau menculikmu?!_

"a-asal kakak tahu... Aku... Aku..." lanjut Nesia terbata.

_Matte... Jangan bilang dia ketakutan?_

Pemuda jepang itu mengusap mukanya dan tengkuknya. Ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Melihat hal tersebut Nesia semakin waspada.

"aku tidak akan menculikmu... Tenang saja... Aku..." Kiku menghentikan penjelasannya mendadak setelah mengamati reaksi salah Nesia.

_-tte! Kenapa dia makin ketakutan?_

"hgh... Kau menangis... Jadi aku ingin bertanya... Kenapa?"

.

.

"hanya itu saja..." ucap Kiku menegaskan.

.

.

"tersesat... Tak tahu dimana..." ucap Nesia lemah sampai-sampai hampir tak terdengar Kiku.

"_S-sumimasen_?"

"A-aku tersesat!" seru Nesia malu-malu.

"Tersesat ya? Mnh..."

_Itu mustahil kan... Maksudku... Nesia-san bersekolah di sini sudah sebulan lebih... Jangan-jangan..._

"uh... Siapa namamu?"

.

.

"... -wi..."

"_s-sumimasen_... Tidak terdengar jelas..."

"P-pertiwi..."

.

_Pertiwi-san? Kalau begitu..._

"ah... Apakah... Ini kasetmu?" tanya Kiku mencoba untuk ramah.

"u-uh?"

"er... A-aku Kiku... Tahun ke dua... Klub surat kabar... Teman Mei..." Kiku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh info tentang dirinya yang mungkin diketahui oleh si gadis.

"uh... Teman Mei-senpai?"

_Jadi dia tahu Mei... Sepertinya dia Nesia-san yang menari kemarin..._

"u-un... Saya yang kemarin datang dan mewawancarai klub tari... K-kau mengenalku, mungkin?"

"u-uh..." Nesia mulai memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, dengan malu-malu dan takut-takut ia mendekati Kiku. Terlihat bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar menahan ketakutannya.

"u-uh... Kakak y-yang kemarin..."

"y-ya... Aku yang kemarin... Kiku Honda... Itu namaku..."

"Kak H-honda... y-ya?" ucap Pertiwi masih ketakutan walau sudah sedikit mereda.

"hai..." ucap Kiku ramah sembari memberikan kaset yang ia temukan.

"a-ah... Ini milikku..." wajah Pertiwi mulai cerah.

"begitukah? Syukurlah..." ucap Kiku lega.

"T-terimakasih banyak! Kak Honda!" seru Pertiwi bahagia, "Terimakasih! Ini sangat berharga buatku..."

Kiku tertegun.

_Kawaaaiii!_ _Aku tak percaya dia yang tadi menerorku sampai aku ingin mati..._

"benar-benar terimakasih... Nii-san sungguh baik..."

_Tunggu... Kenapa dia panggil aku Nii-san? Dan caranya bicara..._

"eh... Kenapa kau panggil aku dengan _nii-san?" _tanya Kiku heran. Yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Nesia.

"err... Pertiwi-san yah?"

Nesia mengangguk

"Pertiwi-san tersesat?"

Angguk lagi.

"Pertiwi-san benar-benar tak mengenal tempat ini?"

Angguk.

"Pertiwi-san kan sekolah di sini?"

Geleng-geleng.

"h-huh? Kalau begitu kenapa Pertiwi-san ada di sini?"

"Aku tak tahu... S-seharusnya aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk menari... Tapi... Aku..." ucap Pertiwi sembari celingukan.

_Apakah dia hanya tahu ruang tari?_

"Pertiwi-san... Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Kiku lagi.

"uh... A-aku... Namaku Pertiwi... A-aku suka menari... Aku sangat suka menari dan aku selalu... Menari dan..."

"selain menari?" potong Kiku.

"aku... Uh..."

_Dia... Tidak punya ingatan selain menari?_

"Aku... Pergi ke Hetalia _Elementary School_..."

.

.

_H-hai?! Elementary school?!_

Kiku berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak _freak-out_. Ini terlalu aneh!

Kiku memandangi dari atas ke bawah sikap dan cara Nesia membawa dirinya.

"a-ada yang aneh, _onii-san_?"

"Pertiwi-san... Berapa umurmu?"

"sembilan..."

.

.

"s-sembilan... Y-ya?" Kiku dalam taraf kebingungan yang luar biasa sekarang.

"a-anu... Honda nii-san..."

"uh?"

"M-mei senpai... Dimana ya?" tanya Pertiwi penuh harap, "juga... Tempat menari..."

"o-oh... Itu..."

"t-tolong... Bisakah... _Onii-san_... Antarkan..."

.

Kiku menghela nafas sembari tersenyum simpul.

"_hai... Mochiron desu_..." ucap Kiku memamerkan senyum hangatnya.

Tampak wajah Pertiwi merekah senang, "terimakasih! Honda nii-san..."

_M-maaa... Dia cukup manis... Sungguh berbeda dari yang mengaku bernama Garuda tadi..._

-tep-

.

_Eng?_

Wajah Kiku sontak berubah horor saat dengan innosennya Pertiwi menyentuh celananya. Refleks ia tepis tangan gadis 'polos' itu dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Kiku nampaknya masih trauma akan kejadian naas yang barusan menimpanya sehingga tak sengaja menghindari Pertiwi. Sedangkan Pertiwi hanya menunduk diam.

.

.

"P-pertiwi-san?" tanya Kiku setelah terjadi kesunyian yang cukup lama. Tampaknya baru saja ia membuat kesalahan. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh Pertiwi, namun si gadis malah mundur beberapa langkah.

"m-ma-maaf... Hiks..." isaknya.

_N-nani? Apa yang..._

"m-maaf... Maaf... Hiks... Jangan benci Pertiwi... Hiks... Hiks..."

"a-a-ah! Tidak... Tidak... A-aku tidak membenci Pertiwi-san... Sungguh... T-tadi itu... M-maaa... Gimana menjelaskannya ya... T-tapi aku tidak membenci Pertiwi-san..."

"hiks... B-benar?" ucap Pertiwi di sela tangisannya "H-honda nii-san... Tidak... Membenciku?"

"y-ya... Hanya saja... Aku tidak begitu suka celanaku ditarik... Itu..." Kiku membuang pandangannya saat kembali teringat akan mimpi buruknya yang barusan berakhir.

"m-maaf... Maaf..." ucap Pertiwi sembari mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras.

"T-tunggu... Uh... Aku antarkan ke Mei sekarang... Ya? Berhentilah menangis... Ya?" pinta Kiku sembari mengambil sapu tangannya, "ini..."

"u-uh... T-terimakasih..." ucap Pertiwi lemah sembari mengambil sapu tangan Kiku.

Selagi Pertiwi mengusap air matanya, Kiku terus bertanya-tanya akan perubahan drastis pada personality 'Nesia-san'. Yang tadinya sungguh mendominasi dan menyebalkan menjadi begitu rapuh dan seperti anak kecil.

"kalau begitu... Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kiku sambil melangkah saat Pertiwi telah selesai menghapus air matanya.

"t-tunggu..."

-tep-

_H-huh?_

Kiku sungguh kaget saat tangannya disentuh oleh tangan kecil Pertiwi. Bagaikan ada sengatan listrik yang menggelitik dari tangannya sampai ke rongga di dadanya. Listrik kecil itupun membuat wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"t-tunggu..." pinta Nesia seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, "jangan tinggalkan aku..."

.

.

Sempurna.

Tepat mengenai sasaran.

Bagaikan dijatuhi bom atom, pikiran Kiku meledak dan berantakan hebat sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan kalimat selanjutnya, yang Kiku anggap tak penting lagi.

*O*

"k-kenapa kalian memukulku... Mei-san? Thai-san?" keluh Kiku setelah ia dihadiahi dua bogem dari teman-temannya.

"a-aku tak tahu... Kiku... Kau... Ternyata..."

"Kau apakan Nesia, ana?!" senyum Thai sudah tak semanis madu lagi.

"i-iie! Aku tak melakukan apapun!" ucap Kiku saat ia akhirnya berhasil mengerti apa yang mungkin ada dipikiran dua orang penggebuk dirinya.

"K-kalau begitu kenapa Nesia datang denganmu? Digandeng olehmu? Dengan mukamu yang memerah dan Nesia menangis?" Mei mengintrogasi.

Vie memeluk Nesia, mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Kiku. Berbeda dengan Yong yang entah mengapa menjadi pemandu sorak dadakan. Sedangkan Hong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"aku sungguh tak melakukan apapun!" Kiku kini merasa nyawanya kembali diancam. Hari ini dia benar-benar kelewat apes.

"Honda nii-san tak melakukan apapun, Senpai... Tadi aku hanya tersesat... Dan Honda nii-san yang membantuku kemari..." jelas Nesia.

"apakah kalian dengar?!" tekan Kiku.

.

.

"Kau ancam apa anak sepolos Nesia, ana?! Mana mungkin ada anak tersesat? Kan ada MOS? Lagipula Nesia bukan anak TK!" desak Thai dengan senyuman shinigaminya lagi.

Kiku tak tahu harus apa lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya mempersiapkan nyawanya yang akan diregang.

"a-aku tidak bohong, Thai-nii..." ucap Nesia lagi, "Honda-nii san menolongku..."

"Lalu apa pula 'Honda nii-san' itu, ana?!" tanya Thai lagi, "sejak kapan kedua produsen mobil itu _merger_, ana?"

"A-apa maksudmu dengan produsen mobil?" protes Kiku, "a-aku tak tahu... Tiba-tiba Pertiwi-san memanggilku seperti itu..."

"KALIAN SUDAH PUNYA NAMA SAYANG YA?!" seru Yong yang membuat semua muka syok, kecuali Nesia yang tak paham apa yang terjadi.

_Chigaaaaauuu! Yamette kudasai!_

"tampaknya kita harus lapor ke Yao-gege... Hong... Aku tak mau mengakui saudara jauh dengannya!" isak Mei pada Hong yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Kalian membuangku?! -tte... Bukan masalah sih... Biarkan saja..._

"apakah aku tak boleh memanggilnya demikian?" tanya Pertiwi heran, "juga... Kenapa senpai jahat pada Honda nii-"

"jangan sebut itu!" seru semuanya kompak.

"er... Panggil saja aku Honda-senpai..." ucap Kiku canggung.

"Honda-senpai... Kan baik?" ucap pertiwi dengan tampang polosnya.

.

.

"Kiku! Kau... Selesaikan masalahmu dengan kami... Ambil foto kami atau apa dan pergi dari sini!" ucap Mei tak tahan.

Dan Kiku hanya mematung.

_Oh iya... Foto..._

_._

_._

_Elizaveta-senpai!_

Kiku langsung melesat meninggalkan klub tari. Ada hal yang lebih menakutkan yang harus ia urus.

.

.

"Kita nggak jadi foto, da ze?" 

* * *

A/N:

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... Chapitra ke 4 keluar :D :D

Mohon kritik, saran dan komentarnya yaaaaaaa :D


	5. Alter 5

Kiku mendesah lemas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di mejanya. Tragedi pagi tadi cukup menguras seluruh tenaganya. Padahal hari baru mau mulai nanti, setelah bel masuk berbinyi.

"K-kiku..."

"H-huh? Mei-san?" Kiku mengambil posisi tegapnya lagi.

"Er... Bagaimana menjelaskannya,ya... Mnh... Maaf! Sudah menuduhmu macam-macam..." ucap Mei sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon ampun.

"H-hai?"

"Kemarin Nesia menceritakan kejadiannya... Kau mengembalikan kasetnya dan mengantarkannya ke ruang tari..."

"Sekarang kau percaya? Mei-san?" ucap Kiku sembari bertopang dagu.

"Y-yah... Nesia tidak mungkin bohong... Lagipula..." Mei mulai memandangi Kiku yang mulai curiga.

_Entah mengapa… Aku punya firasat lain tentang hal ini..._

"T-tidak... P-pokoknya itu saja ya..." ucap Mei canggung, "Terus... Umnh... Kapan artikel kita terbit?"

.

.

.

_Sou desu ka? Hooo..._

Kiku memandang Mei dengan tatapan nakal. Siap untuk melakukan hobinya yang lain selain fotografi; usil.

"Ah... Kita hampir masuk... Aku kembali ke bangku-ku ya... Hahaha..." menyadari tatapan aneh Kiku, Mei langsung melarikan diri.

_Hgh... Hountou ni... _

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Pagi tadi, setelah Kiku sarapan bersama murid lainnya, ia menggenggam erat sebuah kantung mungil yang berjudulkan _'o-mamori'_ dalam tulisan kanji seraya berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

_Semoga hari ini tidak seperti kemarin! Dan semoga hari ini lancar-lancar saja! Semoga hari ini tidak menemui masalah!_

Ya, Kiku mempersiapkan hari ini lebih matang daripada hari-hari yang telah lalu karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan yang sangat penting. Di perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah Kiku terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Tampaknya ia berlatih untuk mengucapkan beberapa rangkaian kalimat.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Kiku mengatur nafasanya agar dirinya menjadi lebih tenang dan rileks. Kemudian ia seret langkahnya dengan segera menuju ke markas khusus yang sangat tersembunyi dan hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang sebagai anggotanya.

Bukan sebuah klub legal, namun memiliki anggota yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa jumlah anggota mereka dan dimana saja mereka menyebar -karena sangat teramat rahasia. Maka, jangan sekali-kali anda melakukan hal-hal 'menjurus', karena anda tak akan tahu, kapan tindakan manis anda kepada sahabat anda menjadi 'santapan' mereka.

Dan di sinilah ia, di depan 'ruangan' klub super rahasia. Dan Kiku akan bertemu dengan ketuanya.

Bertemu Elizaveta.

*O*

"Senpai sudah di sini…" sapa Kiku dengan nada hati-hati pada senpai cantik yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar bangunan sekolah.

Elizaveta tak segera menjawab sapaan Kiku. Pandangannya masih mengarah ke jendela besar yang menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian gedung tua Hetalia Gakuen.

"senpai…" sapa Kiku lagi.

"Hari ini…. Sangat cerah ya…" balas surai coklat itu dengan ceria. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyum khas-nya yang manis.

Namun Kiku hanya bisa menatap horror semua itu. Pagi ini memang cerah, sangat cerah dengan cuaca yang nyaman pula. Sangat sempurna, sampai-sampai Kiku berpikir dunia juga sedang ikut mengolok perasaannya yang sedang mendung.

Elizaveta mengambil beberapa langkah, membuatnya berdiri sekitar 4-5 meter tepat di hadapan Kiku. Tatapannya berubah serius, namun bibirnya masih mengulaskan senyum lebar yang bahagia. Ia bagaikan koboy yang siap berduel -dan ia sangat percaya diri untuk bisa menang.

"Kau bawa yang aku minta?" tanya perempuan Hungaria itu menuntut.

"Senpai… anda…"

"Kau bawa? Atau tidak?"

Kiku meneguk ludahnya. Sia-sia sudah apa yang sedari pagi ia siapkan. Kiku tahu sejak awal, bahwa posisinya memang sudah tak bisa menang lagi melawan gadis Hungaria ini. Meskipun begitu, ia bukan tipikal orang yang semudah itu menyerah. Paling tidak, ia mencoba melawan, walau hasilnya seperti apa yang telah ia prediksikan: gagal.

"Y-ya…" jawab Kiku lemah.

"Bagus… bagus…" ucap Elizaveta sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Senpai... Ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai meneror loh..."

"Aku tidak peduli…" ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

Kiku menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Duel belum berakhir. Selama ia belum menyerah, mungkin saja aka nada suatu keajaiban nanti.

"Kalau senpai tak peduli… Aku juga tidak peduli…."

"Bagus kalau begitu! Dengan begini aku bebas mem-_posting_ foto ini di mana saja yang aku mau dan aku bias memeras si Albiino itu sesukaku. Kau tahu Kiku? Dia sungguh berapi-api ketika aku hanya menceritakan bahwa aku punya foto feomenal tentangmu! Gil memang selalu mencari kelemahanmu selama ini… Di bergumam gumam tidak jelas tentang masalah kau mengalahkan _hacking_nya minggu lalu dan mempertebal proteksi web sekolah serta mem-_block_ akunnya… yah, aku tak terlalu mengerti… eh tapi bagus juga kalau misalnya aku posting di-bla-bla-bla-bla..." cerocos gadis itu tanpa mengenal ambil nafas.

_Gilbert-senpai dendam akan hal itu? Kenapa padaku?! Ini perintah sekolah!_

Kiku menangisi kepatuhannya pada permintaan sekolah yang sudah frustasi akan kejahilan BTT. Mereka tidak memberikan ancaman yang berarti pada data sekolah memang, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan itu sungguh menyebalkan.

_Tunggu sampai Elizaveta-senpai tahu tentang namanya yang berubah menjadi Miss-Flying-Pan dan aku yang membenarkannya…._

"Senpai… Benarkah senpai mau melepaskan Gilbert-senpai dan memberikan 'barang itu' padanya? Apakah senpai tahu bahwa Gilbert-senpai mengubah nama akun senpai dan seluruh data diri senpai? Dan akulah yang membenarkannya?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Elizaveta dengan senyum anehnya. Tampak sangat jelas bahwa ia benar-benar _snapped_ mendengar berita tersebut, "Yah… Terimakasih banyak, Kiku… Setelah ini aku pasti akan melakukan 'hal yang seharusnya' pada Prussen itu..." terlihat aura-aura ungu memancar dari senyum manis Elizaveta.

"_Da-dakara… ne..._"

"Tidak…. Tidak… Ini dan itu berbeda…" tolak Elizaveta lagi, "lagipula kau membenarkan akunku karena perintah sekolah bukan?"

Kiku sedang mengutuk si 'perintah sekolah' sekarang.

.

.

"Sudahlah… sudah hampir masuk… Berikan saja padaku dan aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati…" ucap Elizaveta lagi, "ini penawaran terakhir…"

Elizaveta menarik sesuatu dari kantung roknya dan memamerkannya kepada muka horror Kiku, "kalau tidak seluruh sekolah dan dunia akan…"

"_M-matte_! Aku mengerti!" ucap Kiku memotong pembicaraan senpainya. Ia menyerah sekarang. Jika seluruh sekolah tahu akan hal ini, maka habislah riwayatnya. Semua ini akan menjadi hal buruk terbesar dan pastinya akan membawa bencana berjangka panjang.

Jangan sebutkan tentang tindakan yang mungkin dilakukan anggota klub rahasia ini pada Kiku jika mereka tahu; _SORE WA JIGOKU DESU!_*

"Yep! Kiku memang baik!" ucap Elizaveta yang ber-watados ria.

Sebal. Kiku membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat yang cukup -sangat tebal dan besar.

"I-ini yang aku punya tentang pasangan *piiiip*... doujin, foto... dan yang senpai minta..." ucap Kiku tidak rela.

Elizaveta menerimanya dengan senang hati -salah, sungguh bahagia sampai ke langit ketujuh.

#QuotesOfTheDay : jika kau pegang aib Kiku, kau bebas meminta doujin dan foto apapun. -Elizaveta

"Ini foto-fotomu yang kemarin..." Elizaveta menyerahkan sebuah CD dan lembar foto yang barusan dikeluarkannya.

"S-sudah kubilang musnahkan saja, senpai!" elak Kiku, namun pada akhirnya tetap ia terima karena Elizaveta terlihat akan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Y-yah... Aku sarankan kau melihatnya dulu... Sayang banget loh kalau dihapus..." ucap Elizaveta riang.

_Apanya?! Ini adalah bencana! Bagaimana aku akan melihatnya?!_

"Kau tenang saja... Tak ada kopiannya di laptopku... Aku benar-benar tak punya softcopy lagi..."

"Sebaiknya demikian..." ucap Kiku tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ya... Semoga kau beruntung, Kiku!"

_Ya... Aku akan membutuhkannya...  
_

Elizaveta tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya serta melangkah menjauh dari Kiku.

_Yah... Kiku... Terlalu sayang untuk dihapus..._

Elizaveta mengeluarkan selembar foto lagi dari sakunya. Foto yang ia ambil sebelum ia menyadari bahwa subjeknya adalah Kohai sealamnya sendiri; Kiku.

Di foto tersebut terlihat Kiku yang sedang mengecek nafas Nesia -namun lebih terlihat seperti membelai pipi dari sudut pengambilannya. Kiku yang melingkarkan lengan kirinya di atas kepala Nesia dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Nesia seperti sedang menemani tidur itu terlihat memberikan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan.

_Sangat jarang sekali loh melihat kau begitu maskulin... Bisa jadi seme nih... Hihihi..._

*O*

"Jadi... Belum ada fotonya?" tanya Ludwig heran saat klub surat kabar berkumpul.

Kiku hanya membuang mukanya, menyadari masalahnya belum selesai 100% seperti sekolah hari ini.

.

Dan lagi-lagi dengan foto.

.

Lama kelamaan dia akan meninggalkan hobby fotografinya kalau begini terus.

Kiku menghela nafas kecil. Padahal ia tak mau kembali ke klub tari itu dan menemui penyebab masalah dalam hidup tenang, teratur dan terstrukturnya; Nesia -atau Garuda -atau Pertiwi semua sama saja.

_Pasti... Orang itu menderita personality ganda... Dan situasi sungguh tidak bisa dikendalikan di dekatnya..._

"Waktu _deadline_ kita hampir habis..." ucap Ludwig mengingatkan, "Apa sulitnya mengambil sebuah foto?"

Kiku menatap Ludwig dan Feli dengan nanar.

_Sangat sulit sampai aku harus kehilangan file x tentang kalian berdua..._

Kiku kembali mendesah lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani, veee? Aku jadi penasaran dengan klub tari!"

"U-uh... Onegai-shimasu..." ucap Kiku penuh rasa terimakasih.

Setidaknya dia tidak pergi sendirian. Setidaknya temannya adalah seorang Pemuda Italia yang berpengalaman tentang perempuan -paling tidak lebih berpengalaman darinya. Kiku sungguh berharap akan bantuan dari Feli nantinya.

*O*

"K-kalian satu klub bukan? Kenapa kalian tidak punya nomor hp-nya?" ucap Kiku _hopeless._

"Y-yah..." Yong mencari alasan.

"Nesia tak punya hp, ana..."

_Uso!_

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil foto pengurusnya saja..." Kiku menyiapkan kamera.

"Masa begitu, veee...?"

"I-iya! Karena klub ini kecil, semuanya harus ikut!" ucap Mei.

"Hoho..." Kiku melirik Mei dengan muka nakal. Ia tahu Mei ingin berfoto bersama Hong.

"I-ini... Itu... Uh... Eh..." Mei mulai salah tingkah, "D-daripada itu! S-siapa saja tolong cari Nesia!" ucapnya gelagapan.

"Mau cari dimana, ana? Sekolah sudah bubar... Dia pasti sudah pulang..."

"Di dorm, lah!" jawab Vie.

"Kalau di dorm, berarti cuma 2 orang yang bisa, ana..."

.

.

_B-bener sih..._

Vie dan Mei menatap langit-langit.

"Kalau begitu aku cari dia di dorm..." Ucap Mei, "Vie... Ikut?"

"U-uh... Ya..." ucap Vie sembari mengikuti Mei.

Hong juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"H-hong mau kemana, da ze?" tanya Yong yang hanya dijawab dengan menunjuk ke arah Mei.

"Iya ya... Hong pasti bosan, ana..." ucap Thai sembari mengeluarkan boneka gajah yang belum jadi, tampaknya ia mulai melanjutkan pembuatan boneka itu.

"J-jadi ini yang kau kerjakan, da ze?!" Yong kaget, "Semua boneka gajahmu itu..."

"Habis aku tidak boleh membawa gajah asli, ana..."

_You don't say that! It's obvious!_

"Aku ikut Hong saja deh..." ucap Yong bosan, kemudian langsung ngacir menyusul Hong dkk.

"tampaknya aku mengerti mengapa kau sulit mengambil foto mereka, veee..." bisik Feli kepada Kiku.

"M-maa.. Kurang lebihnya..."

*O*

"Kira-kira mereka sudah kembali belum ya?" tanya Feli sembari mencuci tangan setelah ia keluar dari wc.

_Entahlah... Tapi kalau mereka ketemu dengan bukan pertiwi bagaimana ya?_

-pipipipi-

"A-ah... Itu hp-ku, veee... Sebentar ya, Kiku..." ucap Feli sembari mengambil hp-nya dan mengambil jarak untuk privasi-nya.

"U-un..." jawab Kiku datar. Ia membiarkan Feli dengan hp-nya sendiri, menebak-nebak siapa yang mungkin ada di seberang, saudara kembar Feli atau mungkin Ludwig.

"Mnh?" perhatian Kiku teralihkan pada sesuatu di dalam ruang klub sihir milik pria Inggris.

_M-masaka? T-tidak mungkin ada hantu di jam segini kan... Eh, tapi itu ruang klub sihir... Apa mungkin..._

Kiku semakin ngeri saat bayangan itu mendekat ke arah pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

-ckleeek... krieeeeeeeeet-

Pintu ruangan gelap itu terbuka perlahan. Secepatnya Kiku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar, namun masih bisa mengawasi keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia melihat ke arah Feli yang masih menerima telepon, kemudian berbalik melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan makhluk yang keluar dari ruangan yang isinya tidak jelas itu.

.

.

_H-huh?! M-matte! Are wa..._

-brukh-

Walaupun tidak percaya, walaupun masih curiga dan takut, Kiku tetap berlari menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

Seragamnya tak rapi, rambutnyapun acak-acakan. Kalau dilihat sekilas orang-orang pasti berteriak bahwa murid ini adalah mayat, atau mungkin makhluk astral hasil _summon_-nan Arthur.

"H-hei! Daijoubu desu ka?" ucap Kiku sembari mengangkat tubuh siswi tersebut.

Tubuhnya sangat dingin, membuat Kiku ragu untuk membalikkan badan si siswi.

_Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah obake -makhluk jadi-jadian-?!_

.

.

Kiku menelan ludahnya, mempersiapkan diri. Toh ia masih menyimpan _o-mamori _di saku celananya. Ia menyiapkan diri untuk membalik tubuh kecil yang entah kenapa sepertinya ia kenal itu.

Dengan cepat Kiku membalik tubuh si siswi. Kiku menatap wajah si siswi yang pucat pasi bagaikan mayat. Kelopak matanya yang sembab dan membengkak menambah seram wajah si siswi.

Namun bukan ketakutan yang Kiku rasakan, malahan khawatir tak ketolongan ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja ia angkat.

_N-nesia... san?!_

"_N-nesia-san! Daiijoubu desu ka?! Nesia-san? Kikoeteru ka? Okite!_" seru Kiku panik sembari mengecek apakah ada luka atau sesuatu semacamnya.

Setelah Kiku memastikan tak ada luka atau apapun, ia membantu merapihkan rambut acak-acakan Nesia. Dirinya tersenyum lega ketika melihat ada tanda-tanda sadar yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis cilik itu. Namun ia juga ingat untuk berhati-hati jika saja yang keluar bukan personaliti Nesia yang positif. Garuda-san contohnya.

"Nesia-san?" ucap Kiku lembut saat ia melihat keping hitam menatapnya.

.

.

"K-kau... Kau..."

"H-huh?!"

Kiku tertegun saat melihat mata Nesia yang tak fokus. Sungguh mengerikan. Terakhir kali ia melihat mata seperti itu adalah ketika ia tak sengaja melihat gadis cantik dari Belarus mengejar-ngejar yang dipanggil sebagai kakaknya.

"Nesia... San?" Kiku tercekat saat melihat gerakan siswi itu yang mencoba menyerangnya. Ia membeku, kembali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlalu cepat, dan Kiku terlalu kaget untuk mengolah informasi bahwa ia kini dalam posisi dicekik oleh siswi psikopat ini.

-bruuk-

"MATI SAJA SEMUANYA! MATI! AKU TAK BUTUH! AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUAN! AKU TAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN! MATI SAJA KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak sang gadis sembari mencekik Kiku di lantai.

Suara itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Kiku yang mencoba melepaskan cekikan kuat dari Nesia. Ia tunda kebiasaannya untuk berfikir dan mencerna informasi dulu karena sistem tersebut terbukti tak pernah mempan untuk menghadapi Nesia.

Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah lepas dari gadis yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"KAU MATI! MAT-"

"Jangan... BERCANDA!"

-Sets… Bruk-

Cukup keras Kiku membanting gadis tersebut, kini ia terengah, berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen dan mengisi paru-parunya.

"Uhuk...uhuk... Apa masalahmu?!" Ucap Kiku sembari menggeser tubuhnya, ia tak lupa untuk mengambil jarak agar tidak ada lagi kejadian mengerikan seperti kasus Elizaveta-senpai.

"MATI... MATI SAJA SEMUANYA! MATI! Se...mua...nya..." tutup gadis itu dengan linangan air mata.

"T-tung... Eh..." Kiku menghela nafas saat menyadari 'personality' Nesia yang satu ini telah menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata Nesia.

_Kami-sama... Apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya?_

* * *

A/N :

Yippiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Akhirnya! Chapie 5!

Author: Noh! Neth! 2000!

Neth: 2000 aja bangga... 2000 paling cuman dapet nasi kucing...

Author: Apa kau bilang?! *narik tambang

*O*

Kiku: N-nesia san? Daijoubu desu ka? Nesia-san?

Nesia: A-aku rapopo...

Kiku: A-aku terlalu keras membantingmu? _Hountou ni sumimasen deshita... _*Kiku membantu Nesia duduk

Nesia: Tidak... tidak... Aku... cuman pusing... dan... Author...

Author: *selesai ngikat Neth di pohon beringin* Apa Nes?

Nesia: uh... Kok apdet telat?

Author: Ah... terimakasih kau mengingatkanku... Ini semua karena Neth! *nyiapin gobang

Neth: Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?! *histeris

Author: Ini semua karena bangunan kolonialmu!

Neth: O-oh... karya cintaku bersama Nesia?

Nesia: Kiku... Aku duluan ya... ada sesuatu yang harus aku hancurkan... *evilsmile sembari nenteng TNT

Kiku: A-are?

Author: Aku menyusulmu Nes! *Lari mengejar Nesia

Neth: Wooooi! Lepasin aku! Kiku! Lepasin aku! Heh! Kunti! jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!

Kunti: Hihihihihi... ada mas-mas ganteng buat jadi sajenku... hihihihihi...

Kiku: *sweatdrop* D-daripada itu... balas review... balas review! *buka page review* **Ravenilu597-san...**

.

-pooof-

Kiku: *blushing* A-arigatou... a-aku akan berusaha... maaf karena telat apdet... soalnya karena Oranda-san di sana...

Neth: Bukan salahku! Kiku! Lepasin aku!

Kiku: _Iia desu... _Ravenilu597-san, maafkan kelakuannya... *bow* Eto... Alter Ego itu... ya, bisa dibilang split personality... arti harafiahnya adalah 'aku yang lainnya'... kalau dalam FF ni tentang Nesia-san yang jiwanya terpecah belah menjadi... *garuk kepala* Aku lupa Author bilang berapa... Ikutin terus saja ya... Oh ya, Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita untuk reviewnya... *sweetsmiley

*cek review lagi

Kiku: Eto... **Faracchi Neko Darkblue-san,** Hountou ni arigatou gozaimashita *bow semua ini karena anda :D :D Terimakasih banyak...

*tutup gadget

Kiku: Mina-san... domo arigatou gozaimashita... untuk selanjutnya mohon kritik dan sarannya, nanti saya sampaikan ke Auth-

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

Kiku: -thor... *ningukcepat* Oranda-san... Tampaknya mereka sudah mulai...

Neth: *speechless


	6. Alter 6

Kiku sangat khawatir sekarang, pasalnya sudah hampir 2 menit Nesia tidak bergerak-gerak.

_J-jangan-jangan aku terlalu keras membantingnya? U-uh... Itu tindakan penyelamatan diri!_

"Nesia-san... Nesia-..." Kiku menepuk-nepuk lengan Nesia, "-san?"

"Oh... Kau..."

.

.

.

.

"_Shitsureishimasu_..." Menyadari siapa yang mungkin ada didalam tubuh Nesia sekarang, Kiku melarikan diri.

"Hei... Tunggu!" ucap Garuda sembari bangkit dan mulai mengejar.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

_Ini gawat! Gawat!_

Feli memandang Kiku yang berlari mendekatinya dengan heran, "Ada apa, vee?"

"I-ini situasi sangat gawat, Feli-san! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat lari!"

"Lari? Kenapa?"

-hei? Ada apa di sana?-

Terdengar suara Lovino di seberang telepon.

"Tidak... Hanya Kiku, vee..."

"Heeei... Tunggu aku!"

_Yabai!_

"Feli-san! Ayo cepat lari!" ucap Kiku yang menyadari gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"Ah! Ada anak perempuan!" ucap Feli polos saat melihat Nesia (Garuda), "Lovi, di sini ada anak perempuan manis, vee..."

-Memang aku peduli?! Hei, Tunggu! Dengarkan aku! Si pemuda spanyol itu tadi...-

"L-lovi... T-tampaknya bukan waktu yang tepat, vee..." ucap Feli yang ditarik oleh Kiku untuk berlari ke tempat yang aman.

"Lovi... Maaf sepertinya aku harus memutus, vee..."

-T-tunggu!-

"Heeei! Tungguuuu!" terdengar suara Nesia (Garuda) semakin mendekat.

"Kiku, kenapa kita berlari, veee?" tanya Feli, "Lihat! Ada anak perempuan yang mengejar kita, vee... Dia manis, vee..."

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti... P-pokoknya kita harus menyelamatkan diri darinya!" ucap Kiku di sela larinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, vee? Aku ingin menyapanya..." ucap Feli sembari menghentikanlarinya.

"Tidak! Feli-san... Terlalu bahaya!" ucap Kiku panik.

Dirinya tersentak dan sontak bersembunyi di belakang Feli saat melihat si kohai sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Huh! Akhirnya berhenti juga!" ucap gadis itu diikuti tarikan nafas panjang.

"Halo, veee... Kenapa kau mengejar kami?" tanya Feli innosen.

"Aku mengejar dia..." ucap Garuda sembari menunjuk Kiku yang sekarang bersembunyi di belakang Feli.

"Kiku, veee? Ada apa ya?"

"Aku ingin celanaku..."

.

.

"C-celana, vee?" ucap Feli dengan muka yang memerah. "K-Kiku... Kau..."

"Feli-san! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" komplain Kiku dengan muka yang lebih merah, "Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Loh? Kau kan Uke aku?"

.

.

"SEJAK KAPAN?!" sergah Kiku membuat Feli kaget.

"Hee? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kemarin?"

"Siapa yang..." Kiku menghentikan kata-katanya saat Feli menepuk pundaknya.

#QuotesOfTheDay: Tak apa jika kau memiliki seme seorang perempuan, vee... Dia cantik lagipula,vee... -Feli

"Chigau! Feli-san... Ini... Dia adik kelas... Dia... Uh-?" Kiku kembali memutus kata-katanya saat melihat tubuh Nesia oleng dan refleks menangkapnya.

-Bruk-

"H-hei!"

"A-apa yang terjadi, vee?" Feli mulai panik sekarang, "A-apakah dia memiliki penyakit, vee? Haruskah aku panggil petugas klinik, vee? Atau kita yang bawa ke sana?"

"Tidak usah..." ucap Kiku lelah.

"V-veee! Tapi Kiku... Bisa gawat kalau..."

"U-uh..."

"Ah! Dia sadar, vee... Syukurlah!"

"_D-daijoubu desu ka_?"

"huh? Honda-senpai?" ucap bibir kecil itu.

_Pertiwi-san ka?_

"H-honda-senpai!" kali ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pelukan.

"H-heeei!" Kiku panik sekarang, ia tak biasa untuk dipeluk, namun tepukan kecil di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau ada kemajuan, vee... Itu bagus, vee... Kau bisa jadi semenya kalau begini terus..."

_Feli-san... Yamete kudasai!_

"Feli-san... Ini..."

-sruks-

Kiku berhenti saat tubuhnya semakin kencang dipeluk. Ia tertegun sekarang, melihat bahu Nesia yang bergetar dan tangannya yang meremas kuat seragamnya.

"Feli-san... Aku menyusul nanti..."

.

.

"Kemana, vee?"

"M-maksudku... Feli-san kembali duluan..." muka Kiku semakin memerah karena ketidak pekaan Feli.

"O-oh... Mau berduaan ya, vee? Bilang saja, veee..."

"Ini tidak seperti itu, Feli-san!"

"oke... Aku juga sepertinya harus telepon Lovi, vee... Dia pasti marah karena aku putus... Aku duluan ya, vee..."

"U-un..." ucap Kiku sembari mengangguk kecil.

Tak guna ternyata membawa Feli, mungkin di kesempatan berikutnya ia harus membawa Francis-senpai?

_Iie... Itu lebih menakutkan!_

Setelah Kiku yakin bahwa Feli telah pergi, ia kembali mengamati gadis yang masih memeluknya erat ini.

"Pertiwi-san? _Daijoubu desu ka_? Pertiwi-san?"

"S-senpai... Aku... Hiks... Aku... Takut!"

.

.

"_Nande desu ka?_" tanya Kiku hati-hati, "Ah... temanku sudah pergi... Walaupun begitu, dia baik sekali kok... Feli-san orang yang sangat baik..." Kiku menebak sendiri jawaban pertanyaannya dengan nada lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Bukan... Bukan..." Pertiwi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"P-pertiwi-san... Aku... Tak bisa bernafas..."

"U-uhuh?!" Pertiwi sontak melepaskan Kiku, "M-maaf! M-maaf! Hiks... Maaf!"

Kembali Kiku tak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat Pertiwi. Seragam dan kuciran rambutnya masih berantakan –walau ia telah merapihkan rambut gadis itu sedikit tadi, matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang kusut memperparah tampak gadis itu. Ditambah ia menangis sekarang.

"Berhentilah menangis... Nanti tidak jadi manis..." ucap Kiku sembari menepuk kepala Pertiwi.

"Hiks..." Pertiwi mencoba untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau selalu melupakan sapu tanganmu? Atau orang Indonesia tak pernah membawanya?" tanya Kiku sembari mengelap airmata Nesia menggunakan sapu tangannya, "balik badanmu..." lanjutnya sembari memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Pertiwi dan membalik tubuh mungil pertiwi agar duduk membelakanginya.

"senpai?"

"hum?" gumam Kiku sembari menarik ikat rambut Pertiwi dan membiarkan surai indah itu tergerai lembut.

-glek-

Kiku meneguk ludahnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk kembali fokus.

Diambilnya surai-surai legam itu. Begitu lembut menyelip di antara jari-jarinya.

_Fokus... Fokus... Fokus... Fokus Kiku! Fokus!_

"Pertiwi-san mau bilang apa tadi?" ucap Kiku mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari rambut Pertiwi yang coba ia rapihkan.

"Tidak... Tidak jadi..." ucap Pertiwi malu-malu. Ia sungguh menikmati rambutnya disisir tangan dan dirapihkan oleh Kiku.

"Begitu..."

"Mnh... Aku suka Honda-senpai merapihkan rambutku..." ucap Pertiwi sembari melinguk ke belakang, mencari wajah Kiku.

"O-oh... Oh ya... Sapu tanganku yang kemarin bagaimana?" Kiku melarikan diri dari pembicaraan saat dirinya selesai mengikat rambut Pertiwi.

"Huh?"

Kiku terkekeh saat melihat muka polos Nesia yang mulai teralihkan pikirannya ke sapu tangan.

Nesia terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di seragamnya.

"Sapu tangan senpai..." ucapnya saat menemukan secarik kain yang diujungnya terdapat inisial yang menunjukkan nama Kiku.

"A-ah... Ya..."

"jimat pelindung..."

.

.

"E-eh?"

"Pelindung..." ucap Pertiwi polos. "Melindungiku sepanjang malam... Terimakasih, senpai..."

.

.

"_S-sumimasen_... Aku tidak begitu paham..." ucap Kiku sembari mengelus tengkuknya.

"Uh... Gelap... Kemudian... Aku tak tahu harus kemana... Uh..." ucap Nesia, "Kemudian... Ada cahaya lilin dan orang aneh beralis tebal... Jadi aku mengikutinya dan... Bersembunyi karena dia melakukan hal-hal menakutkan..."

.

.

"Err..." Kiku mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Gelap? Maksudmu malam?"

Angguk.

"Orang beralis tebal... Arthur-san ka?"

Alis Pertiwi berjengit bingung.

"Kau mengikutinya? Ke suatu ruangan?"

Angguk.

"Dia melakukan hal-hal aneh?"

"Ya... Dia... Mulutnya berbicara sesuatu yang tak kumengerti..."

_Klub sihir kah? _

"Kau... Melihat Arthur-san melakukan sihirnya?"

Pertiwi terlihat bingung.

.

.

"Tunggu... Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sekolah?"

Pertiwi hanya menggerakan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau... Seharusnya kan ada di dorm? Kenapa kau malah kemari?"

"Dorm? Apa itu?"

.

.

"K-kau... Tidak pulang? Dorm itu tempat tinggal... Tempat kau tidur... Makan..."

"Rumah?"

"Y-ya!"

"rumahku di ruang tari..."

.

.

_Eh?_

"T-tunggu, Pertiwi-san... Apa maksudmu? Er... Maksudku... Setiap hari... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menari... Aku suka menari dan aku selalu menari... Tapi... Setelah bertemu dengan Honda-senpai... Aku agak bingung... Karena... Aku tidak selalu menari... Aku tersesat... Dan berbicara banyak... Dan..." Pertiwi menghentikan penjelasan panjangnya ketika melihat raut muka Kiku yang berubah pucat, "Honda-senpai?"

_Tidak mungkin bukan? Dia... Dia tak tahu apapun selain menari?_

"Pertiwi-san... Aku punya ini..." ucap Kiku sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus permen, "Kau tahu apa ini?"

Pertiwi segera meraih benda berbungkus plastik yang apik itu dan menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"I-ini permen... Kau tahu..." ucap Kiku sembari membuka bungkus permennya. Pertiwi memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Permen? Aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya… Jadi seperti itu… Permen…"

"Ini..." Kiku mengambil permen tersebut dan mendorongnya masuk ke mulut Pertiwi, "_Dou?_"

Wajah Pertiwi mencerah, ia menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"Permen..." gumam Pertiwi senang, "Jadi seperti ini yang namanya permen..."

.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Dia bahkan tak tahu permen... Dia tak tahu dorm dan tidak pulang... Semalaman?_

_._

_._

_Tunggu... Bagaimana dia sekolah dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya kalau begitu? Apakah personalitinya yang lain yang bertanggung jawab akan hal itu? Kalau personalitinya yang lain tidak muncul-muncul... Maka..._

"Nesia-san... Kau... Sudah pulang ataupun makan?" Kiku bertanya pertanyaan yang mungkin ia sudah tahu jawabannya dengan melihat seragam Pertiwi yang masih kusut, "Boleh aku meminjam tasmu?"

Pertiwi hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan tasnya selagi ia menikmati permennya.

Kiku membuka tas Pertiwi, ia meneliti buku-buku yang di bawanya.

_Bagus... Dia bawa catatan jadwal pelajarannya!_

Kiku segera mencocokkan buku yang Pertiwi bawa dengan jadwal hari ini, namun tidak cocok dan malah cocok dengan jadwal hari yang lalu.

Kiku agak merinding melihat kenyataan ini. Pertiwi benar-benar tak pulang malam tadi dan malah ketakutan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Arthur.

_Pantas ia ketakutan seperti itu... Tapi... Bukankah ini sangat gawat?_

Pertiwi hanya membalas tatapan kasihan Kiku dengan keheranan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Permennya... Enak... Terimakasih, Honda-senpai..."

_Dan dia bilang... Dia berumur sembilan tahun..._

-tep-

"H-honda senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Pertiwi menanggapi tepukan lembut di kepalanya.

"Apakah tadi malam sangat menakutkan?"

Pertiwi mengangguk, "T-tapi aku memegang sapu tangan Honda-senpai dan aku ingat Honda-senpai... Jadi tak apa-apa... Aku juga sudah bertemu Honda-senpai... Jadi aku tak takut lagi... Karena ada Honda-senpai..." serunya sembari memperlihatkan sapu tangan yang dimaksud.

Pertiwi menarik lengan baju Kiku yang kini mukanya memerah, "Senpai akan selalu di sampingku kan?"

.

.

"M-maa..." Jawab Kiku sembari membuang mukanya yang sudah fix merah.

_Kiku... Dia hanya anak berusia sembilan tahun! Dia tidak serius! Dia tak tahu apapun! Hentikan pikiran liarmu!_

.

.

"Tidak bisa… ya?" ucap Pertiwi dengan nada bergetar.

"Humnh?" Kiku sungguh kaget melihat Pertiwi yang sudah kembali siap untuk mulai menangis lagi, "_Nani ga arimasuka?_"

"Honda-senpai… Tidak bisa selalu disampingku?" Isak Pertiwi.

"_N-nakunai!_ Uh-… Siapa yang bilang aku tak akan di samping Pertiwi-san?" jawab Kiku panik.

"H-habis… Senpai membuang muka senpai… Berarti… Berarti…"

-plook-

Kiku menepuk kedua pipi Pertiwi pelan. Menahannya agar menatap kearah mukanya.

"Aku akan selalu di samping Pertiwi-san… Tak akan pergi kemana-mana…" ucap Kiku serius namun juga tulus. Dicobanya untuk memberikan tatapan seteduh dan semenenangkan mungkin, "Pertiwi-san percaya padaku?"

"U-un…" Pertiwi mengangguk lemah, dihapusnya air matanya dan diperlihatkan kembali senyum termanisnya kepada Kiku.

"E-er... Oh ya... M-mei mencarimu! Aku akan mengambil foto kalian..." ucap Kiku sambil berdiri, "ayo..." Kiku menawarkan tangannya.

"Ya!" ucap Pertiwi riang sembari menerima uluran tangan Kiku.

_Kami-sama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?_

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu!" dengus Mei, "Sudahlah... Karena kau sudah di sini... Ayo berfoto!" lanjutnya riang sambil menarik tubuh Pertiwi.

"Geser lagi, da ze!"

"Gajahmu,tuh, Thai! Jangan diikutkan! Mereka bukan anggota klub!"

"Mereka anggota, ana!"

"Semuanya, bilang 'cheesss!'"

"Cheeeeeesssss!"

-clik-

_Kami-sama... Haruskah aku menghindar darinya? Atau ini pertanda aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya? Dari seluruh murid yang ada di sini... Kenapa aku?_

*O*

"Kalau begitu... Ini saatnya kita pulang? Nesia, kita pulang bersama?" ucap Mei menawarkan, "Atau kau masih ingin di sini seperti biasa?"

"U-uh... Aku..."

"Mei-san... Bawa dia pulang... Bawa dia ke dorm..."

"H-huh?"

_Dia bisa tak pulang lagi kalau dibiarkan..._

"I-ie... Nesia-san kelihatan lelah... Tidak boleh latihan lebih dari ini..."

.

.

"Kiku..."

"_Hai_?"

"Aku tahu kau peduli padanya... Tapi kalau seperti itu caranya, Nesia akan menganggapmu sebagai ibu loh... Bukan sebagai pria..." ucap Vie heran.

"Kiku... Kau aneh..." seru Mei

_Terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa..._

"Nesia-san... Pulanglah dengan mereka... Ya?" ucap Kiku lembut.

"U-un..." Pertiwi mengangguk pelan, namun semua orang bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak rela dan agak takut.

-tep-

"Honda-senpai... tidak ikut?" ucap Pertiwi sembari menyentuh tangan Kiku.

"Eh..."

.

.

"Benalu deh... Benalu... Kita pulang saja... Daripada jadi pengganggu mereka..." Vie mendengus kesal sembari menarik Mei yang terlihat bahagia.

"Selamat ya, Kiku! Kau memang saudaraku deh! Awas saja kalau kau malah membuatnya menangis! Aku akan laporkan ke Yao-gege!"

Hong mengangguk setuju sembari bertepuk tangan dengan muka datarnya.

_Bukankah kemarin aku sudah dibuang?_

"Yah... Nesia sudah diambil, da ze... Aku kurang cepat..." sesal Yong sembari ikut melenggang menyusul Hong.

"apa maksudmu, ana?!"

"err…. Lupakan…."

"Oh ya, Kiku... _Black magic_ Thailand itu cukup menyakitkan... Perhatikan langkahmu ya, ana..." ucap Thailand sembari meninggalkan disertai seringaian manisnya.

_Bahkan... Aku sudah tak kaget lagi..._

"Kalau begitu aku juga, veee... Berikan padaku kameranya, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Ludwig, vee..."

"T-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan... Aku akan-..."

-tep-

Melihat Kiku yang akan pergi, kini kedua tangan kecil Pertiwi menahan tangan Kiku.

"Uh..."

"Sudahlah, veee..." ucap Feli sembari meminta kamera Kiku.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kiku memberikan kameranya pada Feli. Ia menatap Pertiwi yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan Feli, mungkin menimbang-nimbang apakah Feli adalah orang yang baik atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu... Aku duluan ya, vee..."

"Un... _Kiyousukete _–Hati-hati..." ucap Kiku.

.

.

"_Saa_... Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kiku, namun ia tak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, "Kita pulang?"

"Un!" angguk Pertiwi sembari menuju ke ruangan tari dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng Kiku.

"Tidak! tidak! Itu bukan rumahmu!"

"Huh?" Pertiwi menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping heran.

"Rumahmu itu di dorm... Aku akan menunjukkannya... Jadi kau bisa pulang walaupun kau yang lain tidak ha-..."

-bruuuk-

"-dir... Hgh..." Kiku menghela nafas lega karena ia bisa menangkap tubuh Pertiwi yang kini kembali pingsan, "Kali ini siapa yang akan keluar?"

"Uh..."

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tiba-tiba pingsan..." ucap Kiku lelah.

"U-uh... Huh? Dimana ini?" ucap gadis tersebut sembari membenarkan posisinya.

_Sepertinya dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri..._

"Ini di sekolah..."

"Sekolah? Kau bercanda..." ucap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak... Huh?" gadis itu mulai kaget saat melihat ke arah seragamnya sendiri, "A-aku... Aku... Sekolah!"

"Huh?!" Kini Kiku yang heran bercampur kaget luar biasa.

"Jadi... Siapa kau? Apakah kau teman sekelasku? Apakah kau guruku?"

"A-aku... Senpai-mu... Begitu?" Kiku tak yakin.

"Begitu ya... Senpai ya?" ucap gadis itu riang, seriang Mei.

"Eh... Siapa namamu?" intuisi Kiku mengatakan ia harus tahu siapa 'Nesia-san' yang satu ini.

"Aku? Aku Ayu..." ucapnya disertai senyuman secerah mentari, "Senpai siapa?"

Dan intuisi Kiku menyatakan dia harus membuat perbedaan agar mereka mudah dikenali, "Kau bisa panggil aku Kiku..."

"ah... Kiku-senpai ya... Nama yang bagus..." ucapnya masih girang.

"Ayu-san... Biasanya sehari-hari apa yang dilakukan?"

"o-oh! Benar juga! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan makanan dan menunggu Tuan muda! Ini sudah senja!" ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu... Ayu-san!"

"ya?"

"kemana kau akan pergi?"

"pulang ke... "Ayu terlihat terkejut, dan mulai panik sekarang, "dimana aku sekarang?"

_Nah... Kan..._

.

.

"I-ini aneh... Harusnya... Harusnya aku tak ada di sini... Seharusnya aku menunggu... Aku..."

Dan sekali lagi Kiku melihat tubuh itu ambruk –kali ini munjgkin karena tekanan.

Entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini Kiku harus menangkap orang yang sama. Kenapa setiap ganti personality tidak berkedip saja atau apapun itu yang tidak membahayakan tubuhnya. Untung saja ia kembali bisa menangkap tubuh kecil itu walaupun dengan start duduk. Apakah segitu syoknya ketika berganti personality?

_Apakah mereka saling berebut tempat? Saling berebut kesadaran?_

Pikiran Kiku masih di selimuti tanda tanya ketika ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih gadis itu dan segera menyingkir agar...

Kiku tertegun saat melihat manik yang lebih gelap darinya dan lebih besar pula, berkedip heran dan lama-kelamaan mulai ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Sepertinya akan ada kesalah-pahaman lagi.

* * *

A/N:

Capie 6 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Neth: Yang telat updet... yang telat updet...

Author: Nesia ambilkan spon cuci piring! Mulut _liefje-_mu perlu disumpal nih!

Nesia: Kiku... Ambilkan 2 spons... ada dua mulut yang harus kusumpal...

Kiku: Ara...

Author: Eits! Jangan sumpal mulutku! Aku belum selesai uplod!

Nesia: Huh? Ini belum berakhir?

Author: Ya... Ini Permintaan maafku karena telat Uplod... Tapi sebelum itu... Balas Review...

.

.

Author: Kiku... ini benar **Faneda-san**? Perasaan kemarin kan **Faracchi Neko Darkblue-san**...

Neth: Cuma ganti nama aja kok rame... dasar Author lebay...

Author: Kiku... Aku tuliskan script panas kau dan Nesia... mau?

Kiku: *Blushing*Beruap*menahanmimisan

Nesia: Boneka santet... Boneka santet...

Neth: benar! Santet saja Nes! Author sarap gitu kok!

Nesia: Boneka santet dua... Boneka santet dua...

Neth: _K-kok dua?_

Author: Coba aja kalau berani santet! Maafkan mereka **Faneda-san**... Pokoknya terimakasih karena sudah mau ngeriview yang sangat membangun... :D :D Dan untuk **ravenilu597-san**... Ikuti saja ceritanya *wink* Karena itu surprise... *bisik* yah, ada rencana bikin 17 alter sih,, kayak tanggal kemerdekaan gitu...

Nesia: Aku dengar itu thor! Kau mau membunuhku apa?! Banyak banget!

Author: Daripada sesuai dengan jumlah provinsimu -34? Mau 35 malah ya? Pemekaran lagi, Nes?

Nesia: Terlalu banyak!

Author: refrensi-ku malah memiliki 24 alter...

Nesia: Hgh... ya sudahlah...

Author: Dan... Nesia... Kau udah official?

.

.

Nesia: KIKU! KAPAN AKU OFFICIAL?! *mencak2* MASA CUMA SKETSA DOANG?!

Kiku: N-nanti... Aku tanyakan sama Himaruya-sensei dulu... *kabur


	7. Alter 7

Kiku mengusap pipinya pelan. Masih terasa dan masih berbekas di pipinya tamparan keras dari gadis di hadapannya.

_Hari ini juga… Tottemo Nagaaaaaaaiiiii desu! –Sangaaaat panjaaaaang…._

Kiku mengeluh dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia pulang sekarang dan memulai membuka buku pelajarannya saja.

_Bahkan matematika dan fisika -atau mungkin filsafat?- lebih mudah daripada masalah ini..._

"A-a-a-apa yang senpai lakukan?!" raung gadis itu pada akhirnya, setelah hampir 5 menit diam untuk menyetabilkan emosinya.

"Kau jatuh pingsan dan aku mencoba menangkapmu..." ucap Kiku, entah keberapa kalinya alasan itu menjadi tamengnya menghadapi satu makhluk aneh di depannya.

"K-kok senpai di atasku? Kan kalau nangkep harusnya..." Nesia mencoba memperagakan cara menangkap.

"Aku mau menyingkir... Jadi aku memutar tubuhmu!"

"S-se-senpai tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?!" selidiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Kiku dengan muka semakin memerah.

"Benar?"

"Benar!" seru Kiku lagi.

.

.

"Tunggu... Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kiku yang baru menyadari bahwa ia sepertinya tak perlu berkenalan dengan gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"S-senpai yang waktu itu mencariku sampai ke kelas bukan? Yang bertanya hal-hal aneh..."

_S-sou ka... Ini Nesia-san..._

"Y-yah... Terimakasih sudah menolongku... Aku akan pergi..." ucap Nesia sembari bangkit.

"Kemana?" tanya Kiku lagi.

"Tentu saja ke kelas, lah?"

"Nesia-san... Hari ini sudah berakhir... Kau tahu?" ucap Kiku hati-hati, "Mentari sudah terbenam di barat..."

Kiku melihat gadis itu kebingungan dan mulai mengecek perkataannya. Mimiknya berubah kosong namun ketakutan saat menyadari perkataan Kiku adalah benar.

"K-kok... Bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya, "I-ini... Jam berapa? T-t-tanggal berapa?"

"ini sudah jam 6 sore... Tanggal 10... Bulan 4... Tahun 20XX..."

"o-oh... Hanya sehari ya... Syukurlah..." ucapnya.

Kiku menangkap keanehan itu, walaupun Nesia sekuat tenaga menahannya dan menyembunyikannya, tubuh dan bibir mungilnya tetap bergetar.

"N-nesia san... Tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Kiku, masih dengan hati-hati.

"ukh..." Nesia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

Kiku yang masih duduk itu melihatnya, sebutir air mata telah jatuh.

"N-nesia san... Baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah Nesia.

"S-senpai... Aku... Pulang dulu... Ya?" ucap Nesia lemah, ia masih menunduk.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu..."ucap Kiku sembari berdiri.

"Un..." angguk Nesia lemah.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengagetkanku, Mei..." ucap Kiku yang masih sibuk dengan skemanya.

"Tidak seru!" dengus Mei, iapun menghentikan aksi mengendap-endapnya yang telah tertangkap basah, "Jadi... Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau malah sampai mengantarnya masuk ke dorm perempuan kan? Kau tahu kamarnya? Kau jadi bahan perbincangan tahu! Katanya kau begitu keren!"

"Entahlah... Aku hanya mengantarkannya dan menjelaskan beberapa hal pada pengawas dorm..." ucap Kiku datar.

Pikirannya kembali ke sore itu, sore dimana ia harus menjelaskan macam-macam demi membantu Nesia yang hanya menunduk lemah.

*O*

-Flashback-

"Ini sudah ke 4 kalinya kau menghilang tanpa kabar! Kemana sebenarnya kau ini?! Kali ini kau diantarkan oleh seorang laki-laki pula!" ucap sang ibu penjaga dorm keras.

"Saya menemukannya di koridor sekolah... Karena dia terlihat tak sehat jadi saya antarkan... Saya tak bermaksud apapun..." ucap Kiku menjelaskan.

"Kau juga... Kau... Anak tahun ke dua ya..." ucap ibu itu sembari bergantian menatap Nesia dan Kiku.

"Ya... Saya Honda Kiku... Tahun ke dua... kelas A..."

"Ah! Kau Honda yang itu! Begitu ya... Kalau kau aku bisa percaya..."

Pada saat-saat seperti inilah Kiku mensyukuri prestasinya. Jika ia bukan Honda Kiku, siswa dari Jepang yang memegang peringkat pertama dengan nilai nyaris sempurna -macam yang ada di shoujo manga- maka habislah mereka hari ini.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada senpaimu ini..." ucapnya kembali ketus pada Nesia.

"Un... Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku... Senpai..." ucap Nesia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini naiklah! Pergi ke kamarmu! Renungkanlah perbuatanmu! Jika sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku tak segan melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah!"

"B-baik..." ucap Nesia lemah yang dilanjutkan dwngan langkah gontai memasuki dorm.

-tep-

"Uh?" kaget Nesia yang tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

-puk-

Nesia hanya diam, mencoba mengolah informasi yang ia terima dari kepalanya yang ditepuk lembut.

"Jangan khawatir... Istirahat saja... Besok aku akan menjemputmu..." ucap Kiku disertai senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

"B-baik..." Nesia ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Namun, Kiku yang tahu bahwa gadis itu malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan kabur, terkekeh geli.

"Tolong jaga dia ya, bu..." pamit Kiku saat meninggalkan asrama perempuan. Meninggalkan ibu penjaga dorm heran dan beberapa siswi yang lewat teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Terlihat di sudut lirikan Kiku, ibu penjaga dorm perempuan mulai berpikir. Kiku menebak pasti tentang perlakuannya tadi pada Nesia. Terlihat juga sang ibu mengambil keputusan bahwa ia tak akan mengganggu Nesia, paling tidak itulah yang ditangkap oleh intuisi Kiku.

_Ma... Sepertinya beliau mengerti..._

_._

_Kukira tak apa menggunakan 'fasilitas' seperti ini... Ini bukan salah Nesia-san juga sih..._

#QuotesOfTheDay: jadilah murid berprestai agar kau bisa selamat di situasi apapun -Kiku.

-End Flashback-

*O*

"Hei! Kabarnya kau menjemputnya tadi pagi dan mengantarkannya sampai ke kelas ya?" Mei mulai mencoba menggoda Kiku, namun yang ditanya bergeming.

"Lalu? Sudah sampai mana kau ini?" tanya Mei lagi.

"Apanya?" ucap Kiku malas.

"_Date? kiss? _Atau..."

"Kau dan pikiranmu itu... Sepertinya harus dicuci, Mei-san..." ucap Kiku dengan nada mengancam.

"Jadi? Belum sampai manapun? Kau benar-benar lambat! Huh! Ini sebabnya aku menyerah padamu!"

.

.

"I-itu dulu..." Muka Mei memerah menyadari perkataannya.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Hong?" balas Kiku datar.

.

.

"T-TENTU SAJA KAMI TIDAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN! KIKU MESUM!" seru Mei galak dengan muka yang memerah. Segera Mei menjauh sebelum Kiku mulai menggodanya lagi.

Sedangkan Kiku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tapi percaya (?) karena satu kalimat; Kiku mesum.

_Hgh... Sampai mana tadi aku? Oh ya... Nesia-san punya 5 kepribadian... Nesia-san, Pertiwi-san, Garuda-san, Ayu-san, psikopat-san... Yang berbahaya adalah Garuda-san dan psikopat-san... Nesia-san mungkin kepribadian dominannya... Sepertinya aku harus meng-konsul-kan ini pada guru... _

_._

_._

_Apakah tidak apa-apa melaporkannya? Apakah Nesia-san akan terima jika sebenarnya ia memiliki jiwa lain? Apakah orang lain akan percaya?_

*O*

"Susu strawberry dan roti melon... Yong mau apa?" tanya Mei.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kimchi, da ze... Kimchi itu dari Korea, da ze... Enak sekali, da ze!"

"apa yang enak dari sawi fermentasi?" Tanya Vie lelah.

"bukan sawi fermentasi! Kimchi! Dan itu enak sekali da ze!"

"Masalahnya tidak ada Kimchi di kantin, ana..." ucap Thai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hee? Kenapa, da ze? Mereka seharusnya punya!"

"Cepetan! Mumpung Kiku masih belum berubah pikiran Yong!" seru Vie.

"Apa ya... Aku ikut saja deh..."

"Maa... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."

.

.

"Mei... Apa yang terjadi pada Kiku? Tumben mau nurut dan membelikan makan siang?" tanya Vie heran.

"Kesambet apa anak itu, ana?"

"Hehehe... Rahasia! Ya? Hong?" jawab Mei cengengesan.

Hong hanya melirik Mei bingung. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Kiku menanyakan sesuatu seperti apakah Mei percaya pada personaliti ganda dan Mei akan menjawabnya jika Kiku mau membelikan makan siang.

Hong tak yakin. Bukan karakter Kiku untuk mau menurut hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan. Setelah ini Hong harus memastikan Mei tak apa-apa dan selamat dari -mungkin- balas dendam Kiku. Kedua anak ini suka sekali saling menjahili sih.

Atau hal yang Kiku tanyakan benar-benar serius? Sampai-sampai Kiku rela jadi kurir makan siang? Hong tak habis pikir di belakang muka kalemnya yang ia tunjukkan pada teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

*O*

"Titipan Mei... Vie... Thai... Hong... Milikku..." Yong melakukan presensi pada makanan yang baru saja dibelinya, " Sudah semua, da ze... Kiku bagaimana?"

.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Yong lagi.

"Kau kembali saja duluan..."

"Kenapa begi-..."

"_Bento_-ku ada di laci..."

"MAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yong pun melesat secepat kilatan cahaya.

Sedangkan Kiku melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang guru yang berada di seberang koridor karena gadis aneh yang dikenalnya terlihat sedang berada di sana. Berdiri di depan ruang guru, dengan segala keanehan gerak-geriknya.

Kiku terus memperhatikan gadis yang sepertinya tengah bimbang untuk memasuki ruang guru atau tidak selagi ia melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu tak hentinya bergerak-gerak, meloncat-loncat kecil untuk mengintip ataupun menoleh gusar. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Sungguh aneh. Ada sesuatu yang rasanya menggelitik saat ia memperhatikan gadis itu bersikap demikian, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya sepanjang yang ia bisa.

Sungguh, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali -tidak, tiga - atau mungkin empat kali lebih kencang? Kenapa ia begitu antusias? Kenapa kakinya sendiri seakan mengoloknya karena melangkah terlalu lambat?

_Doushite... Darou...?_

Kiku mempercepat langkahnya, tak terasa kini ia setengah berlari. Keping monokromnya tak lepas dari wajah manis si pony tail yang walaupun terlihat kesulitan dan cemas, entah kenapa, wajah kecil yang dibingkai surai legam yang terlihat lembut nan tebal itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Semakin Kiku melihatnya, semakin Kiku tertular rasa penasaran yang kini pastinya kuat dirasakan oleh gadis yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat kaca kecil yang terpatri di pintu ruang guru. Untuk itu, gadis dengan tinggi 150 lebih 'syukuri apa yang ada' itu harus berjinjit ria.

Untuk melihat itu, Kiku harus menahan tawa masif-nya sekuat mungkin.

_Ma... Cocok sudah dia jadi stalker... _

.

.

-tep-

"Hei..."

"H-HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!"

"UWAAAaaaaaah!"

Kiku yang bermaksud mengagetkan sang gadis dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan malah ikut kaget karena teriakan keras dari makhluk yang tak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya ini. Selagi ia menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat sekarang, ia melirik ke arah sang gadis yang tampaknya melakukan hal serupa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengagetkanku saja! Huuuh!" decak sang gadis sebal di sela mengambil nafas.

"S-sumimasen..."

"Hgh... Oh! Kau mau masuk ke ruang guru?"

.

.

.

_-tte..._

"Maaf ya... Aku menghalangi ya?" ucap sang gadis sembari menyingkir, "Silahkan..."

.

.

_M-matte!_

"N-nesia... San?"

"H-huh?" gadis itu melingukkan kepalanya ke arah Kiku, ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan.

"Nesia-san... _Desu yo... Ne_?"

"Un..." Nesia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya merespon, "Kau mengenalku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

_Satu lagi alternya yang lain ya... Hgh... Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak, sih?_

-sreeeegh-

"oh?"

Kiku dan Nesia segera melinguk ke arah suara. Pintu ruang guru perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang selembar kertas ulangan.

"Kau masih menunggu, Nesia?"

"Y-yah..."

"Sudah kuduga..." ucap sang guru yang kemudian memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa, "_Full score..._ Kerja bagus..."

"Uwaaah! Terimakasih pak!"

_Hoo... Full score ya..._

Kiku memandang kagum ke arah nesia dan kertas ujiannya.

"Sekarang pergilah dan kerjakan hal lain selain ribut di depan ruang guru! Oh! Kau juga Honda... Kalau kau punya urusan masuk saja jangan ribut di luar..."

"U-uh... Maaf, sensei..."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pak..." ucap Nesia sembari memberikan hormat.

"Oh! Ya... Tapi ingat Nesia... Sekali lagi kau bolos seperti itu... Aku tak akan mengadakan ujian susulan..."

"U-uh... Saya akan berhati-hati..." ucap Nesia tak yakin.

_Apakah ini akibat kejadian kemarin?_

.

.

"Ne... Jangan murung..." ucap Kiku tiba-tiba.

.

.

"O-oke?" jawab Nesia tak yakin.

_B-benar juga... Dia tak mengenalku... Aku benar-benar tukang ikut campur..._

"Kau... Nesia-san... Kelas 1-A bukan?" ucap Kiku langsung, ia tak ingin berputar-putar lagi. Sudah terlanjur ia bersikap dekat dengan gadis ini.

"Aku Kiku Honda... Kelas 2-A..."

"Ho! Kau senpai-ku! Yang juara umum itu! Ya… ya… Begitu ya..."

.

.

"Jadi... Darimana senpai mengenalku?" tanya Nesia lagi.

.

.

"T-temanku?" jawab Kiku canggung.

_Y-yah... Kau diperkenalkan oleh Mei... Ini bukan kebohongan..._

"Hee... Begitu ya?"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Huh? Apanya?" Kiku balik bertanya. Ia harus membalikkan keadaan sekarang agar pembicaraan tidak terputus.

.

.

Tapi sayangnya malah menambah _awkward_ suasana karena Nesia tak kunjung menjawab. Kiku mengeraskan mukanya, rasanya ia ingin pergi, kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun kakinya tak mau bergerak dan tubuhnya tak mau menurut untuk pergi saat keping ambernya menangkap senyum gadis di hadapannya.

.

"Pffft! Hihihihi!"

.

_H-heeee? Nande? Nande? Aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa aku melakukan hal yang aneh?_

Kiku memandang Nesia dengan perasaan heran bercampur malu. Semburat merah di kulit kuning pucatnya pun tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Nesia tertawa, walaupun Kiku sendiri tak yakin apa masalahnya.

"Senpai ini... Terlalu kaku!" ucap Nesia tanpa tertebak oleh Kiku. "Santai sajalah... Ah... Kita masih jam makan siang... Mau makan siang bersama?"

"U-uh?"

-tep-

"Ayo cepat! Keburu nasi gorengnya habis niih!" ucapnya riang sembari menarik tangan Kiku dan membawanya lari ke kantin.

*O*

"Senpai! Sini! Di sini!" ucap Nesia girang sembari melambaikan tangannya.

_Jadi... Disinilah kita..._

Kiku tersenyum simpul sembari mendekat ke arah Nesia. Diletakkannya nampan di meja kecil untuk berdua itu.

"Wah! Terimakasih ya senpai! Jadi ngerepotin nih... Hehe..." ucap Nesia lagi sembari membantu Kiku.

"Iie..." ucap Kiku disertai senyum tulusnya saat menarik kursi di hadapan Nesia, "Nesia-san pintar mencari tempat duduk ya?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya beruntung... Dan gesit juga! Hehe..." jawab Nesia.

Kiku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban ceria Nesia. Ia menengokkan kepalanya, tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan dari mejanya yang berada di posisi strategis. Meja kecil untuk dua murid tersebut memang terletak di pinggir ruangan, menempel di kaca yang menjadi sekat antara luar dan dalam ruangan. Dari kaca tersebut tertangkaplah seluruh pemandangan taman sekolah beserta danaunya. Angin semilirpun terkadang bertiup melalui sebuah pintu besar dari kaca di belakang Nesia, meniup surai indah kohainya yang sedang sibuk menata sepiring nasi goreng dan sepiring Sushi roll milik Kiku serta menyingkirkan nampan ke pinggir meja.

.

.

-Pakkk!-

Kiku menangkis bayangan 'Nesia menjadi istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makan untuknya' jauh-jauh.

.

"ada apa senpai?" tanya Nesia sembari menyiapkan sendok-garpunya.

"_I-iie... Daijoubu desu..._" ucap Kiku sembari menyambar sumpitnya, "_Itadakimasu..._"

"U-un... Selamat makan..." ucap Nesia ragu.

.

.

Kiku makan sembari membuang muka ke halaman luar, tak berani ia untuk sekedar melirik Nesia makan. Entah kenapa, tapi yang ia meyakini bahwa jantungnya akan melompat lebih kencang jika ia berani melakukannya.

Untuk memikirkannya saja dia sudah berdebar begini.

Akhirnya Kiku mencoba mengisi pikirannya dengan hal lain. Pilihan jatuh pada desain bangunan ini. Berbeda dari bangunan Hetalia Gakuen yang lain, yang berkonsep eropa lama, bangunan baru yang ditempati sebagai kantin ini memiliki disain _cafe terrace _terbuka. Kantin yang terdiri dari kantin dalam ruangan dan kantin di beranda ini memungkinkan murid untuk menikmati pemandangan dan hembusan angin secara langsung saat menyantap makanan, namun juga tidak kepanasan karena atap dan kerindangan pohon-pohon di sekeliling. Walaupun terkesan modern, aksen eropa lama masih bisa ditemui di pilar-pilar putih bergaya victoria yang menyangga ruangan sejuk kantin.

Dulu ia sering makan di sini saat masih bulan-bulan awal ditahun pertamanya. Namun setelah ia mendapat ijin untuk menggunakan dapur dorm, ia lebih memilih untuk membuat bentou dan makan di kelas atau di taman saja.

Kantin saat jam makan siang terlalu _chaotic_. Kiku tak terlalu suka suasana ramai seperti ini, apalagi bila harus berdesakkan untuk membeli makanan. Oleh karena itulah dia memilih menerapkan kebiasaan anak sekolah di negaranya; Ber-bentou-ria.

Namun khusus untuk hari ini, dia telah rela berdesakkan demi ajakan makan siang seorang kohai yang tak bisa ditolaknya.

"apa senpai tahu? Nasi goreng itu enak loh! Senpai harus coba!" ucap Nesia memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan semangat sembari menyantap hidangan asal negaranya itu. Nesia sangat antusias, begitu mirip dengan anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan. Membuat Kiku mulai menebak-nebak, berapa umur Nesia yang saat ini di depannya.

"Ne... Bagaimana menurut senpai?" ucap Nesia dengan mata berbinar. Kiku mulai ingat dengan kucingnya yang sedang meminta makan.

Begitu menggemaskan.

"M-mirip _omu-raisu..._" ucap Kiku sarkatis mencoba mengambil _route_ lain. Ia tak ingin terus terseret dalam _pace_ Nesia no.2-san atau bertambah _flushtered_ melihat manisnya sikap Nesia.

"Beda laaaah!" rajuk Nesia sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dari mananya?" lanjut Kiku pura-pura tak peduli sembari menyibukkan tangannya dengan sushi roll pesanannya. Bahaya jika tangannya mengarah ke arah lain dan mengambil pipi yang masih menggembung lucu itu.

_Kami-sama! _

Kiku masih mencoba untuk tenang dan mengontrol dirinya. Dilahapnya Sushi rollnya lebih cepat untuk menepis pikiran dan niat tak sopannya.

"Senpai ini... Dari namanya juga sudah beda..." ucap Nesia sembari mulai melahap nasi gorengnya, "Capi... Munch-munch-munch!" Nesia mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, sayang mulutnya yang penuh tidak merestui kata-katanya untuk keluar.

.

_Alfred-san ka?!_

Sedangkan Kiku memalingkan mukanya dan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Munch?"

_Tidak bisa! Mukanya terlalu aneh! Muka polos itu! Berhenti kau menatapku dengan muka heran seperti itu! Aku tak bisa menelan makananku!_

"Nasinya terlalu kering nih... Yah... Apa boleh buat... Ini di luar negeri sih..." komplain Nesia lugu setelah menelan makanannya.

"Eh? S-senpai tak apa-apa? Duh senpai!" ucap Nesia panik saat menyadari posisi Kiku yang tak lazim. Nesia-pun panik, ia kira senpainya itu tersedak.

_Aku tak bisa menelan makananku! Ini gara-gara kau..._

"S-senpai... T-tenang! Tenang!" ucap Nesia sembari menarik tisu dan beralih jongkok di depan Kiku yang masih memalingkan muka.

_A-apa yang kau inginkan?!_

Nesia mendekatkan tisu ke arah mulut Kiku, "Keluarkan saja! Keluarkan... Batukkan... Uh?"

Kiku menahan uluran tisu Nesia, kini ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dan cepat-cepat berusaha menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

Nesia yang melihat Kiku membuang mukanya ke arah lain berpindah sesuai arah kepala Kiku, "Duh! Senpai! Aku ingin membantumu!"

_Kalau begitu biarkan aku menelan makananku! Jangan buat aku ingin tertawa!_

"Duh, Gustiiii!" dengus Nesia sebal karena seluruh upayanya ditahan dan ditolak terus oleh Kiku.

"nn!" seru Kiku.

"Huh?" Nesia bingung saat Kiku memberikan perintah untuk balik badan dengan memutar-mutar tangannya, "Aku? Balik badan?"

Kiku mengangguk.

"B-baiklah..." ucap Nesia heran sembari berbalik badan.

.

.

-glek-

"Hgh..."

Kiku menghela nafas saat ia akhirnya berhasil menelan Sushi rollnya. Mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati dan waspada saat makan bersama kohainya yang satu ini. Diraihnya kotak jus jeruk, disedotnya sampai tinggal setengah.

Kiku baru tahu bahwa tak bisa menelan makanan adalah bencana besar yang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Sudah belum, Senpai?" tanya Nesia.

"Hai..." jawab Kiku lemah.

"Duh senpai bikin cemas saja... Jangan terlalu banyak _wasabi_nya sih..." keluh Nesia sembari duduk kembali di kursinya, "Tuh... Mukanya sampai memerah gitu..."

_Ini bukan tentang wasabi... Baka..._

Kiku kembali memakan sushinya sembari menenangkan dirinya. Bahaya jika ia kembali terseret dalam _ pace _Nesia.

_Doushite?_

Kiku menghentikan makannya. Ia baru sadar akan suatu hal yang menurutnya sebuah keanehan.

Yah, Kiku memang sering terseret dalam irama orang lain. Alfred terutama, dengan teriakan dan semua tindakan 'HERO'nya, selalu menyeret Kiku untuk mengikutinya. Namun Kiku masih bisa berhenti dan memutar arah serta mengambil alih jalan pembicaraan sehingga Alfred kembali ke jalur yang benar.

Namun kenapa dengan gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang, yang tengah menyendokkan nasi goreng dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah Kiku, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

.

.

"A-apa?" tanya Kiku heran saat menyadari Nesia dalam posisi akan menyuapinya.

"Senpai melihat ke arah nasi gorengku terus... Senpai mau?"

.

"I-itu... Bukan..."

"Sudahlah... Tak usah malu-malu... Nanti gantian aku yang minta sushi roll senpai... Gampang kan?"

_Tapi... Sendoknya... Kan..._

Ada sekumpulan uap terlihat di atas kepala Kiku, mukanya terlalu panas sekarang sehingga menghasilkan anomali ini. Alasannya cukup rumit bagi Kiku; sendok yang sama = _**Indirect French Kiss**_**.**

Dan sayangnya ia tak mungkin kembali ke antrian sepanjang 30 meter hanya untuk meminta sendok demi menghindari kenyataan absurd di hadapannya.

"I-iya... Tapi... Uh... Biar aku yang pegang sendiri... ya?" ucap Kiku sembari meminta sendok yang penuh akan nasi goreng itu. Setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi kesalah pahaman.

Padahal dalam hati ia merutukinya.

_Kiku! Kau sungguh pengecut!_

"Kenapa? Biar aku suapin saja kan lebih mudah jadinya?" Nesia menarik tangannya, "Sekarang, buka mulut senpai... A! A!"

"A-aku bisa sendiri!" ucap Kiku dengan muka merah padam menahan malu.

.

_-tte! Kau ingin menjadikanku seorang Tsundere apa?!_

Kiku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk melancarkan darah yang seenaknya berhenti mendadak di bagian pipinya sehingga membuat wajahnya merah.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus menyerah dalam mengubah _pace_ agar menjadi miliknya. Setidaknya sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan adalah membuat seluruh mata di kantin yang kini menatap dirinya dan gadis di hadapannya tidak berpikir bahwa Kiku memiliki penyakit psikologi kronis yang ia kenalkan dan cantumkan pada anak keempat dari Kirkland bersaudara.

Kiku memandang Nesia yang masih keukeuh memegangi sendok pembawa masalah itu.

_M-ma... Baiklah kita bermain..._

"Baiklah..."

_._

_._

Suasana kantin siang itu sangat ramai, penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat. Ada yang berteriak-teriak memesan makanan, ada yang kemudian menyahuti, ada pula yang bercerita tentang kelas yang baru saja mereka lewati atau gosip picisan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Namun Kiku tak bisa mendengar semua itu karena yang menggema dalam telinga dan otaknya sekarang hanyalah suara debaran jantungnya sendiri yang entah siapa yang mengatur volumenya menjadi maksimum.

Kepala Kiku berdenyut, pusing, sakit seperti ada yang menjeratnya kuat. Otaknya bagaikan dikocok seperti saat ia pergi bersama Feli dan mobilnya.

Sensasi yang Kiku tidak mau, tidak sudi dan membuat ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi sehingga setiap ia pergi berdua dengan Feli dan mobilnya, Kiku selalu menawarkan diri untuk menyetir saja.

Tapi untuk kali ini, sesuatu seperti ini, entah kenapa rasanya ia tak keberatan untuk mengulanginya lagi. Walaupun rasa-rasanya kedua kondisi ini memiliki sensasi dan _feel_ yang benar-benar serupa; Membuat kepalanya sakit dan membuat semua hormon adrenalinnya keluar.

Namun hatinya, untuk masalah ini, malah memberikan restu berupa kompromi. Pikirannya mengajukan toleransi yang membuatnya merasa walaupun hal seperti ini mengancam nyawanya sekalipun -atau mungkin lebih parah lagi, ia masih akan tetap menerimanya.

Bila ada kesempatan lagi.

.

Waktu seakan melambat, dan fokusnya entah mengapa semakin kabur. Semakin sendok itu mendekat ke arah mulutnya semakin keras suara detakan jantungnya. Bagaikan telinganya hanya ingin mendengarkan suara pemompa kehidupannya itu dengan seksama, teliti karena takut apabila jantungnya mungkin berhenti mendadak.

-haup-

"Gimana? Enak kan? Beda kan sama omu-raisu?" ucap Nesia dengan senyum bahagianya.

Kiku hanya memandang Nesia pasrah sambil terus mengunyah nasi goreng di mulutnya pelan. Wajahnya kini telah sewarna dengan lingkaran di bendera negaranya.

"Hihihi! Muka senpai lucu!" sahut Nesia sembari terkekeh kecil. Manis sekali.

_Mou! Sampai kapan kau ingin mengerjaiku?!_

Kiku mendengus sebal, namun sedetik kemudian sudut bibirnya memperlihatkan sebuah _smirk_ nakal, "Maa... Sekarang giliranku berarti..." ucapnya sambil menjepit sushi roll dengan sumpitnya.

"Un!" seru Nesia tanpa ragu sembari malahap suapan dari Kiku yang kini telah sempurna membuang mukanya yang memerah lagi walau berapa kalipun ditenangkan.

_Kuso! Habis ini aku harus cek gula darah..._

"U? U-uuuuung!" erang Nesia sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_A-ah! Aku lupa! Bad-boy... Bad-boy..._

"_Dou?_" tanya Kiku nakal berusaha menghapus pikiran para penonton bahwa ia sempat mengenyam _tsundere mode_. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat malu dan sangat-sangat tak yakin dengan pilihan _Bad-boy_. Tapi di cap anak nakal seperti Asem-senpai mungkin lebih baik daripada dicap sebagai uke-tsundere akut seperti seseorang beralis 6 tingkat.

Kiku terkekeh manis sembari memainkan sumpitnya sebelum akhirnya menawarkan minuman milik Nesia kepada sang empu yang tengah dalam perjuangan hidup dan mati menelan sepotong sushi.

Teh hangat. Pasanganlanggeng, favorit, _ultimate_ bagi sepiring nasi goreng.

Namun bukan pilihan yang bijaksana untuk menghilangkan rasa wasabi yang kabarnya bisa membuat flu berat ngacir mendadak.

Nesia masih sekuat tenaga menelan sushi sadis dari Kiku. Kini mata dan hidungnya mulai berair. Tentu saja Nesia sebal pada senpai yang sedang tersenyum nakal menggodanya sekarang. Tega-teganya memberikan sushi penuh dengan wasabi begitu?

Yah, tapi ini juga salah Nesia yang tidak teliti melihat krim hijau yang teramat laknat tersebut.

Tapi Nesia tak mau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, maka ia menunjuk ke arah jus jeruk dingin milik Kiku yang tampaknya cocok untuk melawan rasa wasabi sebagai permintaan tanggung jawab kepada Kiku.

Dan uap kembali terlihat mengepul di atas kepala Kiku.

_Mau sampai kapan kau mendeklarasikan perang pada kejiwaanku?!_

Namun sebelum sempat Kiku menenangkan jiwanya, sedotan kotak jus jeruk yang sangat _precious _ untuk Kiku itu telah mendarat di bibir mungil Nesia.

.

.

Kiku diam tak berkutik. Bahkan sumpitnya terjun bebas karena si empu terlalu syok.

.

.

"Senpai... Kau kejam sekali memberiku wasabi sebanyak itu..." keluh Nesia setelah ia berhasil menuntaskan masalahnya dengan sushi berwasabi massal.

"Ah... Ya... _Sumimasen_..." ucap Kiku lelah. Hari ini ia telah kalah telak.

"Hihihi... Aku tak menyangka Honda-senpai seramah ini..." lanjutnya lagi.

"H-huh?"

"Kukira Honda-senpai itu orang idealis yang dingin dan mengejar nilai sekolah... Tahunya juga baik dan lucu..."

"M-maa..."

"Ehehehe..."

Kiku melirik lemas ke arah Nesia yang tertawa kecil. Dihelanya nafas sekali lagi saat melihat tawa manis itu.

_Baka..._

Kiku membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Kau..."

"Huh?"

"Memang cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru kau temui?"

Nesia menggeleng lemah, "Tidak juga... Biasanya aku sulit..."

"Mnh?"

"Tapi... Entah kenapa ada suara di kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa senpai adalah orang yang baik dan istimewa..." ucap Nesia polos, "Kenapa ya?" lanjut Nesia dengan senyuman manisnya yang membius total Kiku.

.

.

"Ne... Nesia-san..." ucap Kiku lagi, "_Watashi wa_..."

Nesia memajukan badannya dengan penasaran karena suara Kiku mulai melemah

"_Watashi_... _Anata no... koto_ ..."

-teng... Teng... Teng... Teng...-

.

.

Kata-kata Kiku terputus saat lonceng pertanda kelas siang akan dimulai berbunyi, membuat sunyi di antara dua orang yang kini saling terdiam mendengarkan pengingat itu mengalun.

"Ah... Kelas siang akan dimulai, senpai..." ucap Nesia sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku duluan, ya?"

"A-ah..." ucap Kiku pendek. Masih dalam posisi menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Kiku tetap terdiam walaupun Nesia sudah mulai melangkah pergi. Ia menggertakan giginya, menahan segala emosi dan malu. Saat-saat seperti inilah dia merutuki dirinya yang tak bernyali besar. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia merasa iri kepada Alfred yang blak-blakan ataupun Feli yang secara natural bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini. Atau bahkan iri pada Francis-senpai yang mengaku sebagai _master of conquer_.

"Honda-senpai!"

"uh...?" Kiku melinguk ke arah suara. Ia melihat Nesia yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Lain kali kita makan siang bersama lagi yaaa!" serunya riang sebelum berbalik badan dan berlari menghilang.

"Un..." Kiku tersenyum lembut.

.

.

_-tte... Aku lupa menanyakan tentang ujian susulannya itu..._

* * *

A/N :

YEEEEEEEEEEEY Chapie 7!

Author: NETH! 4000 NETH!

Neth: Yaayaya...

Author: Napa? _Pissed off? _*happygrin

Neth: *sulking* Untuk mendeskripsikan mereka -AARGH!

Author: ahahaha!

Neth: Tapi nggak panas tuh... adem2 aja... panas itu harusnya *piiip* *piiip* *piiip*

Author: *Ambil Pisau

Nesia: *Ambil Keris

Kiku: *Ambil Katana

Author: SERAAAANG!


	8. Alter 8

Kiku benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Yah, ini memang kesalahannya. Ia tidak waspada dan teliti karena sibuk dengan pikirannya yang diluluh lantakkan tadi.

Sebuah remasan kertas melayang menimpa kepalanya. Kiku melirik ke arah kertas yang pastinya penuh sengketa itu.

Terjatuh di lantai, dekat dengan kakinya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa sang guru tengah menghadap ke arah lain, Kiku merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba menggapai gumpalan kertas laknat tersebut. Dalam benaknya ada rasa was-was, rasa khawatir.

Setelah Kiku berhasil menggapainya, ia angkat dan kemudian buka kertas yang cukup mengancam itu.

_- To: Kiku_

_Hei, siapa gadis manis yang membuatmu bertekuk lutut itu?_

_From: Vash -_

Kiku sontak melingukkan kepalanya penuh horor ke deretan bangku di belakangnya. Ia melihat ke arah pemuda swiss yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

_Kami sama... Joudan desu yo ne?! Bahkan orang seperti Vash juga?!_

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Kiku salah ketika mengira bahwa hari ini telah berakhir dengan makan siang bersama Nesia no.2-san. Nyatanya sekarang ia masih harus menghadapi masalah karena ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya tahu apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

Adalah seorang pemuda dari Polandia yang memulai semua ini. Ia memergoki Kiku siang tadi di kantin, kemudian menceritakan semua yang terjadi -dilengkapi dengan banyak bumbu menegangkan- di depan kelas sehingga seisi kelas tahu -cerita versi '_awesome_'nya. Entah seperti apa cerita yang dikisahkan oleh Feliks tapi Kiku yakin itu pasti _ngawur_ sekali.

Terbukti dari pukulan Mei dan Thai saat Kiku sampai di kelas tadi. Mereka memukul dengan muka merah padam dan bergumam sesuatu seperti 'aku bahkan belum' dan 'sialan, dia mendahuluiku'. Entahlah, Kiku benar-benar tidak paham.

Dan bukti lainnya sampai orang semacam Vash menimpuk dia dengan pertanyaan seperti ini juga.

Orang tipikal Vash! _The world should be ended soon!_

-Pukk-

Lagi, ada yang menimpuk dirinya dengan segumpal kecil kertas.

_- To: Kiku_

_Hei, bagaimana rasanya jalan bareng __kohai__? Apakah menyenangkan?_

_From: Hero -_

Kiku menghela nafas kecil.

_Aku ingin cepat kembali ke dorm saja..._

*O*

Hari itu, kelas 1-A periode siang kosong. Sang guru tengah pergi menghadiri seminar Internasional yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Meskipun begitu, tugas yang diberikan tak ada ampun, membuat seluruh murid duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing dan mengerjakan titipan nista tersebut sampai akhirnya konsentrasi mereka dipecahkan oleh pemuda berambut agak ikal asal Asia Tenggara.

"Heh, ndon! Sudah dibilangin kalau jadian harus kasih PJ!" seru pemuda Malaysia bernama Razak lumayan keras sehingga seisi ruangan sontak melinguk ke arah dua murid dari Asia Tenggara itu.

"Eh? Eh? T-tidak apa-apa! Biasa si Malon ini! Hahaha..." ucap Nesia aneh untuk membuat seluruh tatapan menghilang.

"Jadian? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nesia bingung setelah memastikan bahwa temannya yang lain telah beralih ke tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Tadi kami melihatmu makan siang bersama seorang cowok..." imbuh Maria, siswi dengan twin-tail asal Filipina seraya mendekat.

Haqq mengangguk, "Dan sepertinya bukan angkatan kita..."

"Makan siang bareng cowok? Ya, sama Razak kan? Atau kau mau bilang dia bukan cowok?" jawab Nesia bingung yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal seorang Malaysia. Nesia tetap menatap heran pada siswa asal Brunnei tanpa memperdulikan Razak yang tengah merajuk. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tak ingat apakah tadi ia sudah makan siang atau tidak.

Nesia berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia menderita penyakit SMS. Bukan SMS handphone, tapi SMS -_Short Memory Syndrome_. Penyakit inilah yang kadang membuat dia lupa bahwa dia sudah makan siang, mengerjakan PR atau hal lainnya, padahal ia melakukannya bersama orang lain.

Razak lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai penyakit pikun dan Nesia pasti langsung menjitak kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"Heh, ndon! Kita nggak makan siang bareng! Kan tadi kamu dipanggil sama guru Fisika buat ulangan susulan di ruang guru?!" seru Razak.

"Eh?"

"Iya... Makannya aku, Razak, Lee, dan Haqq makan sendiri tanpamu... Tapi kau malah suap-suapan sama cowok tak dikenal..." ucap Maria menjelaskan, "Si Razak sampai hampir memecahkan piring karena melihat kalian..." ucap Maria lirih sambil melirik nakal pemuda asal Malaysia yang mukanya kini lebih merah dari pada kepiting rebus.

"Aku sudah susulan Fisika?" Nesia malah balik bertanya.

Lee, pemuda dari Singapura itu berjongkok di dekat Nesia dan mengambil kertas di saku rok Nesia. Ia kemudian membuka kertas yang terlipat cukup kecil itu dan setelah ia mengeceknya, ia memperlihatkannya pada Nesia.

Razak menyabet kertas yang dibubuhi angka 100 besar dengan bolpen merah tersebut dan bergumam, "Nah... Mulai lagi penyakit pikunnya..."

-pletak!-

"Kalau begitu kalian salah orang kali... Kan aku lagi ulangan susulan..." ucap Nesia sembari merebut kertas ulangannya setelah puas menjitak Razak.

"Tapi kukira itu benar-benar kau, Nes..." imbuh Maria.

"Yang pakai ikat rambut merah putih itu hanya kau, Nes..." ujar Lee datar.

"Tapi..."

"Cowok itu... Senpai yang waktu itu mencarimu..." ucap Razak tak suka, "Yang menjemputmu pagi tadi juga..."

.

.

"Honda-senpai?"

Razak tertawa nista dan pergi untuk mempersiapkan alat santet, bahagia kini ia telah mendapatkan nama senpai yang dimaksud.

"Razak... Kau jangan ketularan Nesia deh!" Haqq menarik kerah belakang Razak agar tinggal di tempat.

"Tapi aku tak ada apapun dengannya... Lagipula aku juga belum bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini..." ucap Nesia bingung.

"Ah... Kau tak bisa dipercaya, ndon... Kau kan pikun!"

"Coba bilang sekali lagi?!" Nesia mengangkat boneka jerami dan paku.

"Hiiiiiiiiiy!"

"Nesia... Jangan kumat, lah..." Lee segera merebut boneka seram beserta pakunya itu dan membuanganya ke luar jendela setelah mencabut sesuatu seperti rambut.

"Huuh..." Nesia mendengus kesal, "Tapi bener deh... Aku nggak tahu apa-apa... Apalagi suap-suapan sama senpai yang nggak aku kenal dekat? Sama Malon saja nggak pernah suap-suapan..." ucap Nesia.

"S-s-siapa juga yang mau disuapin sama kamu?!" seru Razak dengan muka yang memerah.

"Jangan-jangan ada doplengganger? Itu loh... Yang mirip banget gitu?" seru Maria.

"Iya kali..." seru Nesia, "Sudahlah! Kita punya tugas yang harus di selesaikan bukan? Balik sana ke bangku kalian! Malah ngegosip sih?!" perintah Nesia.

_Payah... Mereka itu ada-ada saja..._

Nesia beralih ke lembar soalnya. Ia membuka lembar pertama dan bersiap untuk mengerjakannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam kaku. Pensil yang sedari tadi dimainkannya pun tak berputar lagi ketika ia melihat ke arah soal-soal yang telah terjawab sempurna itu.

Nesia meletakkan pensilnya dan memegang kertas soal dengan kedua tangannya. Kini ia membuka-buka dan mengecek soal-soal tersebut. Telah terisi sempurna, tanpa kosong di satupun nomer. Dan tulisan yang mengisinya adalah tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Nesia telah menjawab semuanya, dan dia tak ingat apapun.

_K-kenapa... Bisa seperti ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jangan-jangan... aku jenius?!_

*O*

Kiku menghela nafas kecil. Lelah ia memikirkan penjelasan yang akan ia berikan kepada teman-temannya nanti saat bel pulang berbunyi, pikirannya malah berkelana ke jam makan siang tadi.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku sudah yakin? Memangnya aku benar-benar menyukainya? Aku bersyukur tak jadi menyatakannya..._

Kiku membuka lembaran-lembaran buku catatannya dengan malas.

_Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja tadi... Mnh?_

Kiku berhenti di salah satu halaman. Ia tertegun pada tulisannya sendiri. Diambilnya bolpen di tempat pensilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku catatannya itu.

Tertulis di buku catatannya, list tentang personality Nesia. Ia menambahkan satu lagi, Nesia no.2-san. Personality yang terlihat pintar, namun seperti kebanyakan personality Nesia yang lainnya; polos.

Kiku terkikik hanya untuk mengingat muka _clueless_ Nesia tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang melirik dirinya dan menyatukan pikiran;

_Dasar orang kasmaran..._

.

-teng... Teng... Teng... Teng...-

"Kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu pelajaran hari ini..."

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Anak-anak? Kalian memperhatikan? Pelajaran telah selesai!"

Seluruh kelas terhenyak. Terlalu banyak mereka melamun memperhatikan siswa yang mereka cap sedang _'lost in love'._

Lost in someone who lost in love. Begitulah keadaan mereka.

Arthur berdehem kecil. Setelahnya, si ketua kelas 2-A itu mulai menyiapkan kelas untuk memberikan hormat sebelum guru keluar dari kelas.

"Terimakasih, pak guru..."ucap kelas saat mereka semua telah berdiri.

"Kalian jangan _space out _begitu! Menyeramkan!" ucap sang guru sembari meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

"Hgh... Akhirnya selesai juga..."

"Oke... Ini waktunya Kiku cerita..."

Semua mata pun tertuju pada pemuda kuning asal Asia Timur yang dimaksud. Kiku kini panik. Mau bilang apa ia pada teman-temannya?

Tampaknya tak ada cara lain selain bersikap 'apalah mau pengertianmu'. Namun dia juga harus meluruskan cerita pemuda Polandia yang kini sedang cengengesan di deretan bangku belakang.

"Arthur-san... Memangnya cerita tentangku bagaimana?" tanya Kiku pada si ketua kelas yang duduknya tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Namun yang ditanyai malah berubah serius mukanya. Ditatapnya Kiku dengan tajam sebentar dan kemudian kembali ke tasnya untuk membereskan, "Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu pada seorang Lady... Itu tidak _Gentle_ sama sekali..."

Kiku hanya bisa cengo mendengar kata-kata dari pria Inggris itu, "M-memangnya kata Feliks-san apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kiku... _You're like... Totally hot there..._"

Kiku memandang lelah pada suara yang mendekatinya. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan suatu apapun yang diluar batas kewarasan di kantin, "Maksudmu? Feliks-san?"

"Jangan pura-pura..." Feliks kembali dengan tawa meremehkannya, "Kau melakukan *piiiip* *piiip* *piiip *piiip* seperti *piiip* *piiip* benar-benar *piiip* *piiip*... Kau tahu, Kiku... Kau, ck... Benar-benar senpai yang hebat..."

Muka Kiku tidak lagi memerah kaget saat Feliks selesai menjelaskan. Tuduhan yang diberikan benar-benar melenceng dari fakta.

"Kohai manis itu, _like... Totally_ _a docile doll_... Benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun..." lanjut Feliks lagi.

Faktanya, Kiku-lah yang tak berkutik di hadapan si kohai. Kenapa bisa makhluk ini menterjemahkan terbalik?

Kiku mencoba untuk tenang, dirapihkannya peralatan tulis dan bukunya.

"_you're like... Totally a criminal!"_ tutup Feliks dengan tawa dan gerakan gemas. Kalau dia seorang gadis, pasti sudah berteriak-teriak _fangirling_-an.

"E-er... Feliks... Kurasa... Kau... Keterlaluan..." sahut pemuda Lithuania sembari menariknya mundur.

"Heeee? Aku hanya menyatakan yang aku lihat..."

-grak-

Terdengar suara bangku yang bergeser ringan. Semua mata kembali menatap serius ke arah Kiku yang kini telah berdiri -Kecuali pemuda Polandia yang masih fangirling-an dan menolak untuk mundur bersama pemuda Lithuania.

Namun sedetik kemudian mata-mata itu mencoba menatap hal lain dan hanya bisa melirik ketakutan ke arah Kiku yang sedang terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Feliks.

Anak-anak sekelas berdoa agar Feliks mau tenang dan mundur saja. Mereka sudah tahu dari gestur Kiku bahwa kabar itu salah.

Gestur yang simpel; menatap dalam ke arah si iris hijau tanpa senyum ataupun amarah, walaupun alis kiku tak tertaut dan ia tampak tak mengeluarkan tenaga apapun, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya seakan ia akan melenyapkan surai pirang itu dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga.

Bahkan seram AK-47 yang di bawa-bawa oleh Vash sudah tak menyaingi Kiku lagi.

"Hei... Kiku... _You're like_... Uh-" kata-kata Feliks tertahan saat keping hijaunya bertemu dengan keping coklat gelap yang kini penuh dengan kegelapan. Tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya tercekat dan keringat dinginnya keluar deras, menjadikannya seperti habis keluar dari sauna.

Tak berbeda dengan Toris, pemuda Lithuania itu tak sengaja bertemu apes gara-gara ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Tak sengaja ia memperhatikan 'tatapan membunuh' Kiku dan _stuck _di sana tanpa bisa melingukkan kepalanya ke arah lain lagi. Tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat, tidak beda jauh saat ketika ia harus menghadapi senyum abnormal kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Ivan.

Dan seluruh kelaspun melanjutkan kata-kata Feliks yang terputus di dalam hati mereka masing-masing;

_Totally frightening!_

"Veeee... Ludwig! Aku takut, vee!" rengek Feli sembari bersembunyi di belakang tubuh pemuda jerman yang memang cukup besar.

"H-hei... Kiku...?" ucap Ludwig yang cukup berani menyapa sahabatnya yang sedang dalam _dark_ _mode._

"_Sumimasen_... Tapi semua itu hanya khayalan milik Feliks-san..." ucapnya sembari melirik Feliks, "ya? Feliks-san?"

Semua yang ada di sana meneguk ludah berjamaah. Cara Kiku mengucapkan nama pemuda yang kini setengah pingsan tersebut sungguh sadis. Cara Kiku bertanyapun pasti membuat siapa saja tak mungkin menjawab tidak.

Mereka mengira setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu pada jiwa malang yang memang keterlaluan itu.

.

.

"Aku duluan... _Mata ashita..._"

Tapi tidak.

Kiku mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari bangkunya setelah nada dingin pengantar salam pamit itu selesai. Membuat seluruh mata kini mengikuti gerakannya.

Kiku balik menatap teman-temannya, mengirimkan pesan 'jangan tatap aku' secara horor ke arah mereka.

Kelas 2-A memang dipenuhi orang-orang pintar sehingga mereka langsung menarik pandangan mereka dan merinding ngeri di bangku masing-masing.

.

.

"D-dia... Apa sudah pergi?" tanya Alfred kepada pemilik bangku sebelah kirinya, Arthur.

"T-tampaknya..." jawab Arthur pendek.

"Sepertinya aku butuh toilet sekarang... Tapi kalau aku bertemu Kiku lagi di koridor bagaimana ya?" keluh seorang siswa.

"H-h-hong! Kiku tak... Kiku tidak kembali seperti dulu lagi bukan?" ucap Mei sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Hong.

Hong hanya terdiam, baginya sudah syukur Mei tidak kena dampak _dark side_ Kiku, mengingat tadi Mei dan Thai memukul Kiku cukup keras saat bel masuk.

_Thai dan Vie harus lihat ini… Sayang mereka di kelas lain…_

"Apakah kalau Kiku marah memang seperti itu?" tanya seorang siswi di belakang Hong.

Hong hanya menggeleng, "Dia belum begitu marah... Dia belum melakukan apapun... Dan katana-nya belum keluar..." ucap Hong datar.

.

.

"S-seriusan?"

Hong mengangguk kecil.

"I-itu benar..." ucap Yong yang berada di sebelah Hong, "Jika Hyung marah... Bahkan Yao-hyung tak bisa menghentikannya..." lanjutnya semakin mengkirut mengingat masa kecil mereka.

.

.

_Kita harus minta maaf secepatnya... _

#QuotesOfTheDay: Jangan buat Kiku (walaupun sekedar agak) marah. -Kelas 2-A

"Ah... Aku gagal lagi mengambil foto Kiku saat ia marah..." ucap Heracles ngantuk sembari menatap pemuda Turkey di sampingnya.

"Aku tak mau meminjamkan kameraku untuk -mungkin ia banting!" serunya sebal.

*O*

Kiku membasuh mukanya di wastafel kamar mandi sekolah demi menenangkan dan me-_refresh_ kembali dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda dalam cermin dengan muka dan rambut yang sedikit basah sembari menghela nafas kecil.

Kiku tengah menyesali tindakannya sekarang. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada teman-temannya. Walaupun tuduhan tadi cukup berat, seharusnya ia masih bisa memegang teguh prinsip 'pria sejati selalu sanggup mengendalikan emosi'.

Ditatapnya dengan lekat pantulan keping matanya sendiri sebelum menepuk wajahnya dan pergi.

Tujuannya adalah kelas 1-A, ia berjanji untuk menjemput seseorang, kalau anak itu ingat dan belum berganti kepribadian lagi sih.

Kiku melangkah agak cepat melintasi koridor di sebelah taman. Ia biarkan angin sore musim semi mengeringkan surai hitamnya yang tadi basah. Kalau ini di negaranya, pasti pemandangan akan lebih indah karena dihiasi oleh bunga pink yang berjatuhan.

Kiku mendadak _home sick_, mungkin karena ia lelah dengan semua 'tragedi' empat hari terakhir ini. Tapi ia tak menyesali semua itu. Setiap hari, setiap detik, ia malah bertambah penasaran. Walaupun kadang nyawanya juga terancam, tapi ia tak jua jera.

*O*

"sudah pulang?" tanya Kiku tak percaya.

"iya senpai... Tadi sama si Razak, Maria, Lee dan Haqq..." jawab seorang siswa yang tadi ditanyai Kiku tentang keberadaan Nesia.

"unh... Baiklah... _Domo_..." ucap Kiku sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi.

_Ma... Syukurlah kalau dia sudah pulang..._

Walaupun agak kecewa, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Nesia selamat sampai dorm dan tidak berkeliaran semalaman di sekolah.

Kiku melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke dorm. Ia melewati jalan yang tadi ia lalui. Aneh rasanya ia bisa pulang tanpa masalah. Mungkin malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apalagi besok hari sabtu.

Libur.

Biasanya ia hanya akan ke sekolah untuk diskusi klub dengan Ludwig dan Feli. Namun tampaknya besok mereka tak bisa hadir. Kiku menebak-nebak jika mereka berdua akan pergi nge-_date_ atau melakukan hal *piiiiiip*.

Siapa yang tahu? Atau besok ia _stalk_ saja mereka berdua? Lumayan untuk menambah koleksi -salah, mengganti koleksi yang dirampas oleh Elizaveta-senpai.

_Ide yang bagus... _

Kiku mengangguk-angguk merencanakan persiapan untuk men-_stalk_ dua sahabatnya itu besok.

Tapi saat ia sampai di perencanaan x, dirinya teringat oleh Nesia. Kiku jadi malu sendiri, ia seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan saja.

Yah, selama ini dia memang kurang kerjaan.

Tugas sekolah tidak begitu menantangnya, terlalu cepat diselesaikan. Anime dan game telah ia selesaikan pula, sampai membuat _review_ malah.

Maka dari itu, kehadiran Nesia sekarang merupakan pemutar balik dan pemberantak kehidupan langgeng tanpa masalah milik Kiku.

Masalah Nesia cukup sulit untuk dihadapi dan dipecahkan. Penuh misteri dan selalu membuat penasaran. Dan selalu membuat jantungnya berlari lebih cepat pula.

Kiku tak pernah mengerti apa maksud dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Contohnya saja saat ini. Sedang apa gadis mungil itu berada di atas pohon dan ketakutan? Ada-ada saja.

.

.

.

_N-n-na-nani?!_

"Ne-Nesia-san?!" ujar Kiku sembari menghampiri pohon yang lumayan besar dan tinggi, 10 meter di kanan gerbang sekolah.

"U-u-uh... H-h-honda-senpai... T-to-tolong... A-a-ku..." ucap gadis itu terbata sembari memeluk dahan pohon tempat ia berada. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, linangan air mata sudah menderas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Kiku khawatir sembari celingukan mencari tangga atau sebangsanya yang bisa membantunya menurunkan Nesia.

"A-aku tidak tahu... Aku... Aku... Tahu-tahu... Hiks..."

Kiku mulai berpikir, dari semua personality Nesia yang akan menangis ketakutan tanpa tahu apapun hanya ada satu, "Pertiwi-san?"

"U-ukh?" Pertiwi mendongak untuk merespon.

_-tte! Tega sekali mereka berganti personality di saat seperti ini. Paling tidak turunkan dulu anak ini baru ganti atau apa..._

"Pertiwi-san... Percaya padaku..."

Pertiwi mengangguk lemah.

"Lompatlah... Nanti kutangkap..."

.

.

Pertiwi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Pertiwi-san?"

"A-aku memang percaya pada senpai... Tapi... Seperti ini..."

"Berarti Pertiwi-san tidak percaya... Aku akan sedih..." ucap Kiku membujuk Pertiwi, namun nampaknya merupakan sebuah teror bagi gadis berponi-tail itu.

Pertiwi terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan dipilihnya. Loncat, atau Honda-senpai akan sedih. Dia sungguh tak menginginkan keduanya.

Sedangkan Kiku di bawah menyengirt heran melihat muka ketakutan Pertiwi yang semakin menjadi.

"Ayo... Aku siap menangkapmu..." ucap Kiku dalam nada ramah dan meyakinkan setelah merentangkan tangannya.

Pertiwi menghela nafas pasrah menenangkan dirinya. Kalau suratannya memang loncat dan terjatuh, ya sudahlah. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan senpainya. Kalau ia sampai mati karena jatuh, setidaknya ia telah berusaha. Tak ada penyesalan.

_Pertiwi-san mau loncat saja seperti mau terjun ke peperangan?_

Kiku melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meyakinkan Pertiwi bahwa ia telah sangat siap untuk menangkap.

Pertiwi meneguk ludahnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari dahan pohon.

Dan tibalah saat ia harus meloncat.

.

.

-bruk-

"_Ii ko yo... Tsukamaita yo... _Aku sudah menangkapmu…" ucap Kiku ramah disertai kekehan ringan untuk menenangkan Pertiwi, "Pertiwi-san... _Mou... Daijoubu desu yo_..."

Kiku berhasil menangkap Pertiwi dengan sempurna. Walaupun ia sedikit kaget karena ternyata gadis mungil itu lebih berat daripada yang ia duga.

_Mungkin karena pengaruh percepatan gravitasi?_

Kiku masih menggendong Pertiwi a la _bride_ karena Pertiwi masih tak mau melepaskan leher Kiku yang ia peluk dengan erat.

"Pertiwi-san... Sudah tak apa-apa... Kau bisa turun sekarang..." ucap Kiku lagi. Ia mulai panik sekarang, semburat merah yang tadinya telah hilang kini muncul kembali. Kiku semakin galau ketika menyadari murid lain yang melintasi gerbang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Walaupun jarak 10 meter, tetap saja akan menarik perhatian.

Dan jika sampai ada pemuda seabsurd Feliks yang memergokinya, mungkin Katana yang dipajang di kamarnya perlu ia bawa ke sekolah.

Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu. Namun Pertiwi tak menyahut apapun, ia tetap memeluk leher Kiku dengan erat.

"Pertiwi-san..." Panggil Kiku lagi.

Ia merasa agak risih, meskipun begitu sebenarnya di dalam hati kecil Kiku yang terdalam ada rasa nyaman. Dirinya bergulat sendiri sekarang, antara membiarkan atau menurunkan gadis kecil yang berada dalam bopongannya ini.

Akal sehatnya tentu menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan Pertiwi. Selain tidak sopan, tidak lazim, menyalahi aturan dan norma, ia juga melakukannya di areal umum -sangat umum terlebih di saat ini.

Namun tubuh Pertiwi begitu hangat dan lembut, dipadu dengan harum melati dan sedikit aroma kayu bekas dahan yang tadi dipeluk si gadis. Kalau Kiku bisa menghentikan waktu, ia pasti akan menghentikannya selamanya.

"Pertiwi-san?" panggil Kiku lagi, begitu kontadiktif dengan kepalanya yang malah menyusup ke pangkal leher Pertiwi.

Setidaknya ia mengikuti prosedural penolakan dengan (sangat tidak) niat. Masalah Pertiwi mau turun atau tidak, tidak menjadi pasal. Terbukti dengan tidak diturunkannya Pertiwi agar menapak tanah dan berdiri sendiri.

Ya, Modus.

_._

_._

Hening mulai menggelayuti, tangan Kikupun mulai lelah karena telah membopong kohainya itu selama lebih dari 10 menit tanpa beranjak ke manapun. Namun Kiku masih saja tetap dalam posisi dan menikmati waktu tenang ini, sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah dorongan yang cukup kuat di pundaknya.

Membuat Kiku yang sedang tenang-tenangnya menghirup aroma Pertiwi kaget dan secepat mungkin menstabilkan dirinya agar ia dan yang digendongnya tidak jatuh.

"A-apa yang senpai lakukan?! T-turunkan aku! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" ucap gadis itu dengan muka merah, namun tak semerah Kiku saat ini yang mengetahui kepribadian gadis dalam bopongannya ini telah bertukar.

"Aku hanya menangkapmu..." ucap Kiku memberi alasan sembari menurunkan yang Kiku tebak adalah Nesia no.1-san.

"Lama-lama aku tak akan percaya alasan itu... Senpai..." ucap Nesia sebal, "uh? Kok kita sudah di luar? Terus... Kok..."

Kiku beralih serius, mungkin ini saatnya Nesia menyadari bahwa di dalam dirinya ada jiwa yang lain.

"Jangan-jangan... Penyakitku kumat lagi?Sungguh menakutkan!" seru Nesia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nesia-san sakit apa?"

Tampaknya terlalu cepat bagi Nesia yang memang lemot.

"Aku? Aku sakit _Short Memory Syndrom_... Mungkin... Jadi aku tak ingat... Atau jangan-jangan aku ketiduran dan senpai mau mengantarku?" tanya Nesia tak yakin, "Kalau seperti itu... Maaf ya, senpai... Duh... Ada apa sih sebenarnya denganku?" decak Nesia sebal, "Maaf ya... Senpai..." lanjutnya disertai senyum manis.

.

.

"Nesia-san..." ucap Kiku serius, "Besok... kau... Apakah senggang?"

"Eh?"

Kiku memutar bola matanya, mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kalau iya... Maukah kau pergi bersamaku... Besok?"

.

.

.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!_

* * *

A/N :

Chapie 8~~! Chapie 8~!

Neth: Aku tahu sebenarnya kau nimbun cerita!

Author: Ya... cuman nggak bisa publish2 aja...

Neth: Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya... semakin ke sini... Mereka berdua semakin... -Urgh...

Author: Hahaha... Sabar ya Neth... makannya... Jangan. Buat. Aku. Sebal.

Neth: Kaunya aja yang pembohong! Katanya kau nge-ship aku dan Nesia?!

Author: Aku nge-ship Nesia x World... Bahkan ada pikiran Nesia x North Korea...

Neth: _YOU DON'T DARE!_

Author: Nesia x Russia juga boleh...

Neth: K-kau! Nesia itu milikku!

Author: Nesia itu milikku Neth... Aku WNI... lah lu apa? Personifikasi lu...

Neth: -ukh...

Author: Ya sudah ya Neth... Oh ya... Sebaiknya kau cepat kejar mereka... Sepertinya mereka mulai nge-date duluan...

Neth: A-apa?!


	9. Alter 9

Kiku membiarkan peluhnya menetes. AC mobil yang dingin tak membantu meringankan suasana yang panas ini sama sekali. Tapi apa pedulinya? Kini ia hanya terfokus untuk menahan tubuh Nesia yang terbaring dan kedua tangan Nesia agar tidak memberontak.

Cukup sulit menahan gadis yang mengelak sekuat tenaga di jok belakang sebuah mobil sedan walaupun Kiku telah menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya. Ruang gerak terbatas, ia tidak bisa leluasa. Kiku menyesal ia tak membawa tali pengikat tadi. Tapi ia bersyukur hari ini dia memilih baju semi formal dan memakai dasinya.

Kiku mendesah pelan sembari melepaskan dasinya. Lumayan bisa dijadikan sebagai pengikat tangan Nesia yang benar-benar menganggu.

"S-senpai?!" kaget Nesia ketika tangannya mulai disatukan di atas kepalanya dan diikat dengan kuat.

Mata Kiku hanya menatap tajam Nesia, mengisyaratkan agar tidak banyak bergerak dan berisik. Namun si gadis tetap berteriak-teriak dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Kiku.

"ah! S-senpai!" ucap Nesia mengadu, "l-lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi tidak.

Kini kedua tangannya telah sempurna terikat ke atas. Nesia tak bisa berbuat banyak walau hanya tangan kiri Kiku yang menahannya sekarang.

"Senpai! Lepaskan… Aku!"

"Tidak..." jawab Kiku tegas tak memberikan toleransi apapun pada Nesia.

"Senpai! Aku... Sudah kubilang... Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak suka ini! Lepaskan aku! Pulangkan aku ke dorm!"

"Apakah aku terlihat memberikan pilihan kepadamu?" ucap Kiku dingin.

"S-se-senpai!" teriak Nesia saat tubuhnya merasakan berat dan hangat tubuh senpainya itu.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Hari ini bisa dibilang merupakan hari yang sangat sial bagi seorang supir taksi yang mukanya telah memerah sempurna.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengangkut penumpang yang melakukan hal *piiiiip* di dalam mobil yang dikendarainya. Selama 10 tahun ia menekuni profesi ini, belum pernah ia menemukan pelanggan segila mereka.

Pasangan muda-mudi, karena muka mereka oriental ia berpikir mereka seumuran Senior High. Muka muda orang Asia memang membingungkan, entah kalau memang ternyata masih elementary atau junior, si supir taksi tidak mau –tidak berani- berpikir lebih.

Tapi bukankah di Asia malah hal *piiip* seperti ini sangat ketat atau merupakan taboo malah? Atau jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan _aji mumpung_ di Eropa? Jadi mereka melakukan semua ini?!

Tapi mengapa juga harus di dalam taksi yang ia supiri?!

Sang supir memukul stir mobil guna melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi itu tak membuat keadaan lebih baik karena akhirnya ia harus kembali mengerem mendadak. Akhirnya ia memilih menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil terus berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia seka keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia menabrak sesuatu - seseorang - atau sesemakhluk jika pikirannya berlari liar memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di kursi penumpangnya.

Sekarang ia menyesal, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengelu-elukan _London-type Taxi_ –mobil taksi yang memberikan privasi ke supir karena adanya pembatas antara supir dan bangku penumpang kepada temannya yang lebih suka _Private-type Taxi_. Ia sungguh senang dan bangga karena dengan mobil taksi coretsenorakalisArthurcoret seunik itu ia mendapatkan banyak penumpang.

Coba saja kalau tak ada pembatas ini, ia yakin, kedua muda-mudi itu tak akan berani melakukan tindakan tak senonoh seperti yang mungkin sekarang tengah berlangsung di belakang.

Atau jika mereka tetap berani melakukannya, ia akan memiliki tontonan bagus. Bukan hanya penasaran dari suara di gadis yang kelihatannya terus menolak dan mendesah.

_Sialan! Aku tak bisa melihat mereka! _

"nn!"

Sang Supir kembali mengerem mendadak. Mukanya kembali memerah untuk mendengarkan erangan samar itu.

_Ngapain sih mereka di belakang?! They driving me crazy!_

Si supir mulai misuh-misuh tak jelas.

_Great! Aku ganggu saja mereka terus! Kau harus sadar siapa driver-nya!_

Si supir mulai melaksanakan niatnya. Ia dengan sengaja menyetir ugal-ugalan di jalanan pagi yang sudah cukup ramai. Tidak lupa ia mengerem mendadak di setiap kesempatan guna mengganggu acara di belakang.

_Oh! Aku ada ide lain!_

Ia kemudian membanting stirnya dan melakukan _drifting _ke arah jalanan ber-paving yang sepi. Permukaan paving yang tak halus membuat mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi bagaikan meloncat-loncat. Si supir percaya ini akan sangat mengganggu kegiatan di belakang.

Oh, dia melupakan satu hal. Rem mendadak.

-ckiiiiiiit... Brukh-

Si supir terkikik puas. Dikiranya pasangan muda-mudi itu pasti akan berhenti melakukan *piiiip*.

Namun yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Suara nafas yang tersengal, erangan dan isakan tak berhenti jua, kembali mereka membuat mukanya memerah.

_Demi apapun! Mereka mesum amat sih?! Harus aku apa lagi aku ini?!_

.

.

.

-DAAAANG!-

Saat ia berencana melakukan aksi yang lebih gila, sesuatu menggedor pembatas itu sangat keras. Membuat nyalinya naik turun.

_Oh... A-aku membuatnya marah...ya... Hahaha... Baguslah! Ha-ha-ha... Mereka sudah sadar!_

"Pak… Saya mohon kepada anda untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam! Saya tak segan untuk mematahkan leher bapak jika ini terulang..." ucap suara di belakang dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

Si supir kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. Ia merasakan hawa pembunuh yang sangat mengancamnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan perlahan.

"Bagus..." terdengar lagi suara dingin itu yang membuat tubuhnya meremang ketakutan, "Bisa kita sampai ke tujuan kita dalam 10 menit ke depan?"

"B-b-baik..."

Segera ia alihkan pikirannya ke kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh si pemuda oriental sebelum memaksa masuk si gadis.

_Jangan-jangan si gadis adalah korban penculikkan?! Suaranya terdengar sangat jahat! Jadi... Sekarang gadis manis itu.. sekarang sedang di... Tidak! Tidak! Tapi kalau itu benar bagaimana?!_

_._

_._

_Agh! Aku tak tahu! Aku tak ada nyali!_

*O*

Kiku membayarkan argo taksi lewat jendela kecil yang ada di pembatas antara supir dan penumpang. Ia sedikit heran pada sang supir yang tampaknya sangat keheranan memandang gedung tempat mereka berhenti, atau -entahlah Kiku tak paham.

Kiku segera keluar, dengan membopong Nesia yang tak sadarkan diri.

Si supir hanya bisa mendelik ke arah muka Kiku yang _stay cool _membopong Nesia. Ketika ia melihat tangan si gadis yang masih terikat, baju Kiku yang lumayan acak-acakan, pikirannya me-ruwet tak karuan.

_Kau apakan gadis manis itu?! Kau tidak bilang kau 'bermain' sampai dia pingsan kan?!_

Namun karena Kiku terburu-buru, ia tak menyadari tatapan sang supir. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan untuk memasuki sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar di depannya.

Rumah Sakit Pusat - Instansi Kejiwaan.

Dan si supirpun pergi setelah mengumpat pada Kiku, "Kau memang pantas di sini"

* * *

*O*

Rumah sakit pusat memang cukup jauh dari Hetalia Gakuen yang berada di pinggiran kota. Walaupun Kiku berangkat selepas terbit, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit pada jam 9, dimana rumah sakit sudah lumayan -sangat ramai. Untungnya dia akan bertemu di satu poliklinik yang lumayan sepi.

Kiku mendudukkan Nesia di salah satu bangku. Tanpa melepas pegangannya pada Nesia, ia duduk di bangku sebelah kanan. Ia tarik kepala Nesia agar menyandar ke pundaknya.

Ia menjernihkan pikirannya sembari menunggu nomornya dipanggil. Menjernihkan pikiran dari apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling gila di hidupnya, dari lahir sampai saat ini. Dan jujur saja, hampir ia berpikiran untuk meraep anak orang di dalam taksi tadi.

Semua ini di luar bayangan Kiku. Memang, sore itu Kiku spontan menetapkan ide ke rumah sakit ini, namun otaknya langsung merangkai semua tetek bengek dan cara pelaksanaannya di detik berikutnya. Walaupun pada detik berikutnya lagi rencananya langsung _blown up_ karena Nesia.

Ya, Nesia menolak ajakannya pergi kemarin. Tapi Kiku tak mengenal penolakan untuk hal ini. Entah sejak kapan, namun ia merasakan dirinya semakin hari semakin keras kepala.

Bukti nyatanya, walaupun semua paksaan halus Kiku kemarin ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nesia, ia tak jua menyerah dan mengalah.

Dan subuh tadi, ia tak segan lagi meng-hack sistem keamanan dorm putri untuk menculik satu siswinya.

Ia tahu bahwa Nesia tak memiliki teman satu kamar dari data sekolah yang ia dapatkan cukup dengan dua menit. Nesia yang sendirian adalah sebuah kesempatan dan kemudahan baginya dalam menjalankan tindakan kriminalnya hari itu. Walaupun ia harus tetap berhati-hati dan waspada terhadap siswi lainnya dan para staf dorm.

Setelah ia pastikan bahwa Nesia telah ia culik dan tak ada bekas dari kejahatannya, ia segera menelusuri jalur-jalur _blindspot_ kamera cctv dan pergi keluar dari lingkungan akademi.

Jam 7 pagi. Sempurna ia keluar dari lingkungan Hetalia Gakuen. Walau begitu ia harus menunggu datangnya bis pagi dan ini membuatnya sangat was-was.

Syukurlah, tak ada siswa atau siapapun yang datang.

Setelah bis datang, ia segera membawa Nesia menaiki bis. Karena jauh dari pusat permukiman, tidak banyak orang yang menaiki transportasi massal tersebut. Membuat Kiku sedikit lega walau ia sadar akan sang supir dan beberapa penumpang yang terus meliriknya heran karena Nesia yang masih tertidur dan memakai piyama.

Kiku hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berpura-pura heran juga.

Setelah ia berganti 2 bis, dan sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan, ia pun turun dan membopong Nesia. Kemudian, ia segera memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

Rencananya berjalan rapi sampai saat itu, dan Kiku menghela nafas lega saat taksi mulai melaju untuk membawanya ke tempat yang telah ia sebutkan pada sang supir.

Tapi, bukan Nesia kalau keseluruhan rencananya mulus tanpa guncangan. Nesia bangun lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya. Membuatnya harus bergulat dengan pemberontakan sang gadis di jok belakang yang sempat membuatnya gila.

Dan walaupun piyama, tetap saja cukup sulit untuk menahan dirinya.

Tapi Kiku berhasil mengatasinya dan ia cukup bangga saat itu dengan pertahanan kewarasannya.

Namun ketika sang supir gila mulai melakukan pengereman mendadak dan semua yang membuat mobil bergerak-gerak tak jelas, ia merasa kewarasannya melambaikan tangan perpisahan, bahkan menggodanya dengan _kiss-bye_ a la Francis-senpai.

Permainan menyetir ugal-ugalan si supir pastinya membuat Kiku harus menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh Nesia agar tidak jatuh tersungkur.

Kiku tak melihat cara lain selain mengurung tubuh Nesia yang terbaring dengan tubuhnya, meletakkan seluruh berat tubuhnya di cagakan sikunya. Tangannya lurus, berpegangan erat pada kursi penumpang.

Dan suara komplain Nesia yang bergaung di otaknya, memperburuk semuanya, bagaikan membawa pergi sisa-sisa peninggalan pengendalian dirinya.

Membuat gila.

_Tooooooooooottemo!_ –Suuuuuuuuangat!

Pikirannya sudah kelewat ruwet saat ia harus melakukan tindakan pengamanan itu.

Ia tetap berusaha untuk melupakan kenyataan absurd yang terjadi saat itu, namun harus tetap fokus menjaga agar sebisa mungkin ia tak bersentuhan atau bahkan menekan.

Dan ketika Kiku salah mengambil keputusan untuk membuka matanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam terperangkap.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka membeku, saling menatap keping coklat yang berjarak sangat dekat. Begitu dekat, begitu dalam. Lupa sudah tentang posisi dan situasi mereka berdua. Dapat mereka rasakan hebusan nafas berat lawannya dengan sangat nyata.

Kiku melihat adanya semburat merah di wajah Nesia. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi begitu senang, apalagi pandangan mata Nesia tak pernah lepas dari menatapnya.

Rasanya begitu aneh, begitu salah untuk sedekat ini. Akan tetapi, begitu benar untuk hatinya.

Namun satu rem mendadak membuat tubuhnya terjerembab menubruk kelembutan Nesia. Menghantarkan berjuta watt listrik ke otaknya dalam sekejap. Sedetik kemudian gelombang kedua dari sengatan listrik itu datang melalui suara rintihan mengeluhkan "berat" yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

_WASURETE YOOOOOOOOOOOO! –LUPAKAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

Kiku menghardik dirinya sendiri sembari mengambil nafas menenangkan diri.

Namun tetap tak bisa. Taksi sialan itu terus bergerak abnormal. Kiku mengerti, jika ia tak ingin hal seperti ini terulang,

Ia tak boleh setengah-setengah…

Kiku menarik kedua tangan kohainya yang terikat menjadi satu untuk melingkari bahunya walaupun si kohai terus menolak di tengah-tengah setir ugal-ugalan a la supir taksi sarap.

Tangan kirinya, yang kini telah pensiun dari menjaga kedua tangan Nesia, menyusup ke bawah pinggang kecil itu dan menariknya ke arah tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah merapat bahkan menekan ke arah Nesia. Menciptakan satu pelukan yang intens diantara mereka.

Ia mengambil langkah ini supaya coretmoduscoret lebih aman dari guncangan mobil. Untuk masalah benar atau tidaknya, tak terpikirkan di otak Kiku yang sudah runyam.

Kiku berusaha tak memikirkan tindakan gilanya. Yang penting mereka baik-baik saja dan tak terlempar-lempar. Ia berpikir untuk membenamkan wajahnya yang semakin beruap di bangku sampai ketika ia menyadari tak ada bangku yang terlihat karena ditutupi oleh rambut panjang Nesia yang tergerai.

Nesia tidak menguncirnya menjadi poni-tail tentu saja, bangun saja belum ketika mereka berangkat.

Membuat Kiku syok setengah mati.

.

.

Kiku tak bisa membuat keputusan, ia tak ingin setengah-setangh karena itu berbahaya, tapi jika dilanjutkan juga berbahaya.

_Shineba ii yo ni… -mati saja lah…_

.

.

Tapi takdir memang coretbaikcoret terus berjalan, satu lagi rem mendadak memilihkan apa yang harus Kiku lakukan selanjutnya.

Terjerembab.

Kiku mengutuk si supir karena telah membuatnya terbelai oleh surai halus itu dan membuat aromanya meledak di hidungnya.

Sialnya lagi, tempatnya membenamkan wajahnya adalah di dekat pangkal leher Nesia -demi kemakmuran para FujoDanshi saat melihat USUK beraksi! Kiku bisa mencecap tempat itu sekarang juga!-. Kiku semakin mabuk saat semerbak aroma khas Nesia menari indah memasuki paru-parunya.

Dengan lengan Nesia yang menahan di kanannya, atau leher jenjang Nesia di kiri, percuma Kiku mengalihkan mukanya ke kiri atau ke kanan. Lebih baik ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke kursi serta menahan nafasnya.

Panik? Sedari tadi… dan semakin menjadi…

Kiku berusaha dengan sangat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan melakukan presensi tugas-tugas sekolah yang telah ia kerjakan, Anime dan game yang sudah ia nikmati selama hidupnya sampai kemarin. Ia ingat ingat kembali kenangannya saat menikmati itu semua bersama kawan-kawannya.

Feli yang selalu ingin bermain game memasak pasta.

Ludwig yang serius dan selalu ia tantang bermain games arcade, terutama tentang managemen.

Alfred – si penggila game horror dan hero. Ah, kiku belum sempat menawarkan game sentai padanya.

.

.

Kiku menghela nafas pendek, ia berasa sedang memikirkan draft surat wasiat.

Tidak berguna.

Semua yang ia coba, gagal total mengalihkan perhatiannya karena semakin ia mencoba, semakin ia merasakan dirinya tak waras. Terlebih ketika drift kasar dari si supir membuat mereka terguncang dan mengeratkan 'pelukan' Nesia padanya.

Ketika Nesia mengaduh setelahnya, otaknya lebih dari sekedar 'meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping'.

Kiku tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecek keadaan Nesia. Terlalu takut menatap muka gadis itu ketika kini ia merasa sedang berada di ujung-terujungnya ujung jurang kewarasannya. Bergerak sedikit lagi -bahkan untuk bernafas dapat membuatnya jatuh.

Namun tetap di posisi ini juga merupakan bunuh diri karena jalanan yang entah mengapa Kiku tak mengerti jadi berguncang-guncang. Membuat dirinya terpaksa mengambil pilihan untuk semakin menekan dan menarik Nesia agar mereka tetap stabil dan tak saling bergesek.

#QoutesOfTheDay: Hgh… Aku lelah… Boleh mati sekarang? -Kiku

Ya, rasanya malu sampai ingin mati. Rasanya gila sampai-sampai kematian merupakan pilihan yang waras.

Suara rintihan Nesia yang tak bisa bernafas dan meminta untuk dilepaskan. Isakannya yang terus menghujam otaknya yang telah berdenyut-denyut menahan 'keinginannya'. Keadaan yang terus berguncang dan semakin memburuk.

Dan rem mendadak sialan yang menghempaskan tubuh mereka dari bangku mobil belakang ke tempat kaki.

Membuat kepala Kiku terantuk sangat keras lahir dan batin.

Lahiriah dimana kepalanya benar-benar terantuk bagian dari mobil. Batiniah ketika menyadari _first kiss_-nya diambil saat itu juga.

Lebih lembut daripada yang pernah ia pikirkan dan lebih manis daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Kesan itu menghalangi seluruh informasi di otak jeniusnya. Membekukan seluruh dendrit di setiap sel syaraf-nya. Memutus segala bentuk synapsis. Mengoyak seluruh pengendalian dirinya. Dan ia terjun bebas ke dalam jurang 'kebebasan'.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan erangan Nesia yang menginginkan kepalanya untuk tidak ditarik demi kecupan yang semakin dalam. Dalam dirinya, timbul semua rasa penasaran akan gadis di atasnya ini. Tangannya mulai berjalan dari rambut, bahu, punggung...

Sampai akhirnya Kiku mendengar kikikan seseorang yang seolah menamparnya untuk kembali ke kesadarannya.

Pertama yang ia sadari adalah Nesia yang tampaknya pingsan karena ketakutan. Kedua tentang mulut mereka yang masih bertaut dan sontak ia lepaskan. Ketiga tentang betapa rendahnya dirinya.

Kiku menggeram menahan malu dan amarahnya yang menjadi-jadi. Marah kepada semuanya, terutama dirinya sendiri. Dipukulnya sekat pembatas supir dengan keras dan tampa ampun sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat mengancam.

Otak Kiku mulai bergerak mencari pelampiasan, maka dicurahkanlah semua kekesalannya itu pada sang supir. Ia tak bercanda sama sekali ketika mengatakan akan mematahkan leher si supir ugal-ugalan tersebut.

Sungguh. Walaupun keadaan membaik setelah itu -supir yang menyetir dengan pelan dan aman serta Nesia yang diam tak memberontak- hatinya malah berubah tak tenang.

Ia telah melakukan tindakan asusila. Dirinya benar-benar rendah dan menjijikkan. Ia pantas dihukum apapun. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur karena sadar dengan cepat sebelum melakukan tindakan yang lebih keji.

Tapi juga terdapat perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Perasaan bukan senang, namun juga bukan kecewa. Perasaan yang menuntunnya ingin tertawa tanpa alasan. Perasaan yang membuatnya terus menutupi mulutnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang memerah.

Kini, di ruang tunggu, dirinya mulai membaik. Perjalanan yang tenang membantunya menetralisir seluruh umpatan sumpah serapahnya pada dirinya sendiri juga seluruh perasaan hina. Kecuali satu perasaan aneh tadi yang malah semakin meledak-ledak dan tak bisa ditenangkan seperti apapun ketika ia melihat bibir Nesia atau menarik mulutnya sedikit saja.

_Kami-sama... Tatsuketeeeeeee..._

Kiku mengacak rambutnya. Terlalu banyak sudah keluhannya hari ini. Dan hari ini bahkan belum melewati pertengahannya! Ini masih jam 09.57 -jam 10 lah.

Kiku mencoba memikirkan kembali tentang dirinya yang dirasakan semakin berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya. Jangan-jangan ia ketularan Nesia, memiliki pribadi lain?

Hgh.

Dia juga masih sebal kepada sang supir yang sepertinya mengerjainya. Mungkin ia harus belajar _dark magic_ atau santet.

_Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan... Tapi... Hari ini masih bisa lebih buruk ya..._

Kiku mendesah lemas. Dirinya sungguh pasrah.

"nomer 045..."

Terdengar suara menyebutkan nomer antriannya. Segera ia membopong Nesia dan menghampiri perawat yang menyebutkan nomornya.

"045..." ucap Kiku sembari menyerahkan nomer antrian.

"silahkan masuk..."

*O*

Ruangan itu seperi tipikal ruangan di rumah sakit yang lainnya. Simple dan steril dengan pencahayaan yang cukup.

"Silahkan..." sebuah suara yang berat terdengar.

Kiku menuju ke suara tersebut yang berada di balik sebuah tirai. Ketika ia masuk, terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengecek beberapa berkas.

"selamat pagi..." ujarnya ramah sembari menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena melihat Kiku membopong seseorang.

"selamat pagi..."

.

.

"apakah... Dia... Masih bernafas?" ucap sang dokter takut-takut saat Kiku mendudukkan Nesia.

Kiku menatap sang dokter heran, "tentu...?"

Helaan nafas lega sang dokter menghiasi ruangan. Ia sangat lega karena salah mengira pasiennya kali ini telah membawa korban yang berhasil dibunuhnya.

"Syukurlah... Anda bukan psikopat seperti pasien saya yang lainnya..." ucapnya keceplosan.

.

.

"er... Saya waras-waras saja, dok..." ucap Kiku tak yakin.

"oh... Ya... Ya... Itu benar... Silahkan berbaring di kursi itu... Saya akan memulai terapinya..."

"dok... Saya waras... Saya tidak gila..." ucap Kiku dengan segala penekanan sopannya.

.

.

"tidak apa-apa... Kau memang waras... Silahkan ke sana..." ucap sang dokter dengan senyum ramahnya.

"saya baik-baik saja dokter! Kau bisa mengetesku!" seru Kiku.

"o-oh... Baiklah..." ucap sang dokter tak yakin. Ia segera menentukan tes yang cukup mudah untuk permulaan.

"Jika A sama dengan B sedangkan B tidak sama dengan C dan D sama dengan A makan B sama dengan D..."

"benar..." ucap Kiku tanpa berpikir.

.

.

"ibu akan berbelanja, dibawanya uang 10 dolar... Yang harus dibayarkannya adalah 8.75 dolar... Sedangkan ia menerima kembalian 25 sen..."

"karena ia membayar dengan uang 5 dolar ditambah pecahan satu dolar sebanyak 4 lembar... Atau total 9 dolar..." potong Kiku bosan.

.

.

"Gilbert memiliki uang 7 dolar. Harga minyak seliternya 1 dolar. Sayang di tempat pembelian minyak tak ada takaran... Yang ada hanyalah tempat berkapasitas 10 liter, 5 liter dan 3 liter..."

Kiku menarik bibirnya mendengar nama di soal dan membayangkan senpainya benar-benar akan membeli minyak, namun ia segera berdeham dan menjawab soal tersebut bagaikan itu bukan masalah,

"ambil tempat yang 5 liter untuk mengambil minyak, kemudian taruh di tempat 10 liter... 2 liter yang lain kita dapatkan dari... Ambil tempat yang 5 liter untuk menampung minyak, kemudian tuangkan ke tempat 3 liter sampai penuh, sisanya 2 liter taruh ke tempat 10 liter yang telah menampung 5 liter tadi..."

"duluan mana ayam dan telur?"

"anda percaya teori yang mana? Penciptaan atau evolusi?"

"oke... Saya percaya anda waras..."

"terimakasih, dok..." ucap Kiku datar.

"lalu kenapa anda kemari?" tanyanya, "oh ya... Siapa nama anda?" ucapnya sembari mengecek selembar kartu pasien.

"Honda... Honda Kiku... Kenapa saya kemari..."

Kiku melirik gadis yang ia bawa.

"Namanya Nesia Dirgantari... Atau... Setidaknya itulah informasinya..."

Sang dokter menerka-nerka tentang gadis manis berpiyama itu.

"apakah dia menyerangmu dan kau men-_takle_-nya kemudian kau bawa ia kemari karena berpikir bahwa ia gila?"

"sejujurnya dia bisa dibilang waras dengan tanda kutip dan sedang membuat saya gila..."

"k-kenapa demikian?"

"dok... Menurut anda kepribadian ganda itu apa?" tanya Kiku serius.

Sang dokter sungguh terkejut, "kepribadian ganda? Kepribadian ganda yang mana? Ada beberapa jenis kepribadian ganda... Ada yang benar-benar berganti... Ada yang anda masih sadar namun memiliki keinginan tak biasanya..."

"Yang benar-benar jadi orang lain, dok..." ucap Kiku.

Sang dokter bergumam tak percaya, " itu kasus yang sangat langka, anak muda... Kasus yang sangat langka..."

Kiku diam, membiarkan sang dokter berjalan memutar dan mengamati Nesia sembari menjelaskan tentang kepribadian ganda,

"kepribadian ganda itu masih misteri... Beberapa mengartiknnya dengan simpel seperti perubahan pola pikir sementara... Atau secara mendalam seperti dalam satu tubuh terdapat beberapa kepribadian... Beberapa jiwa... Beberapa pikiran yang biasanya saling kontradiktif... Tapi karena saling berlawanan itulah mereka saling mengisi..."

Kiku menyengirt.

"Mudahnya itu... di dalam diri penderitanya ada dirinya sendiri dan ada orang lain... Tapi sebenarnya itu juga bagian dari dirinya..." lanjut sang dokter.

"dari beberapa kasus... Banyak diantaranya yang terjadi karena trauma... Karena dorongan yang terlalu kuat untuk menjadi diri lain atau karena ingin melarikan diri... berapa kepribadian yang ia miliki?"

"Aku tak yakin... Tapi sampai sekarang ini sudah enam kepribadiannya yang muncul dihadapanku..." ucap Kiku khawatir.

"Enam? Itu cukup banyak..." ucap sang dokter, "Memiliki satu alter sendiri artinya sudah buruk... Kalau enam maka..."

"A-adakah cara untuk mengobatinya?" Kiku bertambah panik.

"Jangan khawatir... Semuanya baik-baik saja... Ini bukan penyakit kronis seperti kanker atau apa... Kecuali alternya yang lain membahayakannya..." jelas sang dokter yang malah semakin membuat Kiku khawatir.

_Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Garuda-san dan psikopat-san..._

"Daripada itu... Seperti apa keenam kepribadiannya?" lanjut sang dokter.

"Ada Nesia 1-san... Kukira dia kepribadian aslinya... Nesia 2-san yang pintar dan romantis... Pertiwi-san yang sangat profesional dalam hal menari... Ayu-san yang saya belum kenal... Garuda-san yang mengaku sebagai laki-laki... Dan... Psikopat-san..."

"Dia memiliki alter yang psikopat?" tanya sang dokter, "kemudian yang mengaku laki-laki?"

"Y-ya... Maka dari itu..." Kiku menatap Nesia khawatir, "dok, adakah cara untuk dia sembuh?"

Raut muka sang dokter melembut, "Dia pasti sangat berharga untukmu..."

"_S-sore wa_..." muka Kiku sontak memerah dan kemudian dipalingkan oleh empunya.

"oh ya, nak Honda... Apakah mereka tak menyadari diri mereka yang lainnya?"

"tidak..."

"berarti alternya sudah sangat kuat... Dan belum terintegrasi..."

Kiku terdiam, tak tahu harus apa.

"oh... Nak Honda... Dia mulai bangun..."

Mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bijinya yang sewarna dengan milik Kiku. Dan biji itu terus memperhatikan Kiku yang kebingungan sekarang.

Namun tidak lagi di detik berikutnya.

Gadis itu melompat ke arah Kiku. Menerjangnya hingga Kiku jatuh terkapar di lantai. Menahannya sambil mencoba menarik celananya.

Kiku sontak berteriak ketakutan, "_Yameteeeeeeee!_"

Dan makhluk lain diluar ruangan itu menyengirt heran.

Sang dokter yang kebingungan akhirnya sadar dan membantu Kiku untuk menghalangi sang gadis yang terus berucap, "Celana... Celana..."

"Ini celanaku!"

"tidak! Itu celanaku!"

"Kau sudah pakai celana sendiri!" teriak Kiku sambil menghalangi tangan (yang diduga) Garuda yang menarik-narik celananya.

"mnh? Kau benar..." ucapnya sembari melihat celananya dan berhenti, "lalu? Siapa pria paruh baya ini?" ucapnya sembari melirik dokter dengan tak suka.

"h-halo... Boleh saya bertanya? Siapa anda?"

"Aku? Aku Garuda... Semenya anak ini..."

"_Chigau_!" teriak Kiku lagi.

"S-seme?" dokter itu tak mengerti, "Kenapa Garuda menjadi semenya?"

"Aku menyukainya tentu saja..."

Muka Kiku memerah seketika. Walaupun itu Garuda yang menyatakan, namun suaranya masih milik Nesia.

"Dan aku yang lebih 'cowo' darinya..."

-cleeeb-

.

.

"Garuda... Bisa kita bicara di sana?" ucap dokter sembari menunjukkan kursi yang terlihat empuk.

"Aku sudah PW -posisi wuenak-..."

"Aku tidak!" ucap Kiku yang diduduki keberatan. Ia mencoba untuk menggeser tubuh Nesia, namun tak berhasil. Sungguh keras kepala gadis (pemuda) itu.

"Kau sungguh pelit..." ucap Garuda sembari melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Kiku yang masih berusaha menggeser tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan tangan-tangan Kiku di pinggangnya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Kiku untuk menahan tubuhnya.

_S-Shimata! Ukh?!_

Helai-helai surai hitam itu jatuh dengan lembutnya, menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya, mencitakan ruang tertutup bagi pandangan Kiku agar terfokus pada wajah Nesia (Garuda).

Dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum penuh misteri. Kiku membeku, tak bisa berpikir hal lain selain mengagumi indahnya wajah itu. Bahkan suara debaran jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat ganas tak lagi didengarkannya.

Perlahan Nesia menarik surainya yang sebelah kanan untuk diselipkan ke belakang telinganya sembari berujar, "Aku tak suka jika Uke-ku begitu pelit..."

Kiku tersentak mendengarnya, namun terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa Nesia telah mendekat ke telinganya dan berbisik, "haruskah aku memberimu... 'sedikit'... pelajaran?" dengan seduktif.

Kecupan kecil di telinganya mencabut paksa nyawa Kiku dari tempatnya. Termometer kepanikan dan malu mendadak naik secara signifikan bersamaan dengan menguapnya wajah Kiku.

Seketika, ketel otak Kiku menjerit.

"Garuda... Di sana lebih empuk dan nyaman loh..." ucap sang dokter mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Aku sudah nyaman di sini... Kau menggangguku! Pergi!" bentak Garuda kasar sembari menatap tajam sang dokter, "aku ingin bermain dengannya!" lanjutnya dingin.

Garuda memalingkan mukanya kembali menatap wajah kusut nan kaku Kiku. Ia pun terkekeh geli.

"Akhirnya. Aku. Menangkap. Mu!" ucap Garuda dengan nada stakato sembari memainkan ujung hidung Kiku.

_Kami-sama! Onegai! Tastuketeeeee! Badanku tak mau bergerak! Kiku Honda! Bergeraklah! Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak mau bergerak!_

Kesadarannya terus membentak tubuhnya yang kaku mendadak. Namun percuma, tubuhnya menginginkan hal lain.

Dalam hati, Kiku ketakutan. Ngeri akan dirinya jikalau sampai menganggap godaan Nesia (Garuda) sebagai hal serius. Ngeri jika ia harus sampai jatuh ke jurang pikirannya lagi dan lepas kendali.

_Bertahan Kiku! Bertahan!_ _Aku perintahkan kau untuk BERTAHAN!_

Tapi fokusnya kembali dibuyarkan oleh kekehan renyah gadis yang sedang memainkan rambut poni Kiku. Selanjutnya, jemari lentik itu membelai pipinya yang merona dan berakhir menahan dagunya.

Tubuh Kiku meremang seram, namun juga antusias. Bagaikan melihat film horor. Ingin melihat namun ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Garuda kembali tertawa renyah.

"Kau milikku..." ucapnya posesif dan sedetik kemudian merebut _second kiss _pemuda malang itu.

Membuat Kiku lemas, serasa dibanting, serasa disapu bersih tanpa sisa semua pertahanannya, terutama ketika kedua tangan Nesia menaup kepalanya. Menariknya, sehingga ia semakin mabuk dalam kecupan itu.

Tak terasa, tangan Kiku kini menyelip di sela surai panjang itu, menarik kepala (Nesia) untuk lebih.

.

.

"hehehe..." Garuda terkekeh di tengah sengalan nafasnya, "Aku suka itu, sayang..." lanjutnya saat melepaskan Kiku. Membiarkan pemuda pucat itu mengisi paru-parunya.

Sedetik kemudian kepala Nesia (Garuda) jatuh bebas menimpa dada Kiku.

Kiku hanya diam dan menahan nafasnya, seluruh tubuhnya tengang dan terasa kaku. Ia masih belum sadar jika gadis itu benar-benar pingsan. Pikirannya masih bergulat dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

_Demi apapun! Apa yang tadi kulakukan?! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaakh!_

"ck... panas sekali..." celetuk sang dokter membuat muka Kiku semakin beruap.

_Aku melupakan dunia! Apa yang barusan kulakukan?! Uwaaaakh! Kami-sama!_

"Anda baik-baik saja, nak Honda?" ujar dokter sembari menarik tubuh gadis itu.

"n-nak Honda? Anda tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya khawatir setelah meletakkan tubuh Nesia di kursi empuk yang tadi ditolak sang gadis, kemudian beralih kepada Kiku.

_A-aku merasa seperti menjadi korban sekuhara... Atau... Ini balas dendamnya atas apa yang terjadi di mobil tadi?!_

_Tapi kalau korban sekuhara... Watashi no te wa... –tanganku…_

Kiku melihat kedua tangannya yang telah mengkhianatinya tadi.

"nak Honda... Bisa berdiri?" tanya sang dokter sembari membantunya duduk.

"aku merasa kewarasanku menghilang setiap detik bersamanya..." gumam Kiku lirih.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum simpul,

_Sepertinya aku memiliki dua pasien unik sekaligus..._

* * *

A/N :

Yosha! Chapie 9 yang sangat absurd sudah keluar!

Neth: *Speechless

Author: Gimana Neth? Puas?

Neth: *narikkerahAuthor* kau! kau!

Author: Hebat? Awesome?

Neth: APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NESIA-KU?! *ngguncang2

Author: Lah?! kemarin kau bilang mau yang hot?!

Neth: Kalau yang hot nanti saja pas ceritaku dan Nesia! Jangan pas sekarang! Itu apa-apaan lagi?! Batal! Batal! *rebutanmousesamaAuthor

Author: Publish! Publish! *sekuattenagangeklikPublish

*klik*

Neth: Ah...

Author: Yes! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! U-yeah!

Neth: heeeh... *terduduklemas

Author: Sudahlah Neth... daripada nggak uplod2... *puk-puk* Eh ya... dimana kedua personifikasi itu?

.

.

Nesia: kakek Majapahit... maafkan cucumu ini... hiks... Aku... aku tak bermaksud melakukannya! Ini semua perintah Author! *membuka Keris

Kiku: Aku... melakukan hal asusila... kehormatanku telah hilang... oleh karena itu... aku... *menyiapkanSeppuku

Author: NOOOOOOO! JANGAN MATI SEKARANG! *lari menghentikan* Neth! Balas review!

Neth: NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNN!

Author: Atau akan kubuat jadi rate-M!

Neth: NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNN!

Nesia: *kaget* Kakek! Aku menyusulmu saja sekarang!

Kiku: _Minna... Sayonara..._

Author: GAAAAH!

.

.

Neth: Baiklah... Daripada nanti jadi Rate-M... Balas review... Balas review... *sulking*

**Saudara Faneda_,_**Jujur saja... Bagiku interaksi mereka itu *(%^&*$%^&%#&*^!

Author: *lemparsepatukeNeth* Woi! jawab yang bener! -oke Kiku... Pliss! Jangan lakukan seppuku! Nesia! Lu mau nelantarin rakyat loe?! taruh tu keris! Siapa yang ngajarin lo bunuh diri?!

Neth: *mengeluspundakyangkenasepatu* Oke... Maaf aku sedang kesal... coba **saudara F****aneda **bayangkan! Kenapa bukan aku coba?! Kenapa?! kenapa harus seperti ini! *ngegalau* Terus... Terus... Iya... Memang dia udah selesai... Tapi sampai chapie ini doang... Dia masih harus nggambar bukti cintaku pada Nesia...

Author: heh! Bandung Bondowoso jadi-jadian! Ini bukan Prambanan! Tu bangunan kolonial lu garap buat lo sendiri! Nesia! Daripada kau mati, kenapa kau nggak santet saja tuh personifikasi?!

Neth: Dasar author nggak punya sense seni (?) Sudahlah, lanjut... Umnh... **saudara ****Yuki Hiiro...**saya tekankan pada anda... mohon digaris bawahi... **NESIA ADALAH MILIKKU !** Oke?

Nesia: *berubah pikiran, bisik* Author... Kau benar... sebelum aku mati... ada baiknya aku santet seseorang dulu...

Author: *gestursetuju* Lakukanlah! Aku merestuimu!

Nesia: *angguk

Author: Kiku... Plis... Tuh... Nesia udah nggak apa-apa... Jangan ngambek dong! Ceritanya belum selesai nih! Ah! Kau sebenarnya juga seneng kan?!

Kiku: *blushing berat* Siapa bilang?!

Author: Lu Tsundere?

Kiku: SIAPA BILANG?! *AllRed*

Neth: ... bla-bla-bla-bla! Pokoknya Nesia itu milikku! Oke?! nanti pesan saudara **Yuki Hiiro** akan saya sampaikan pada Malay... tenang saja! Saya akan pastikan dukungan anda untuk menyantet Kiku tersampaikan

Author: BUKAN! *nglemparsepatusatunya* **Yuki** **Hiiro-san...** Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya! Duh Kiku! Pliiiiissss!

Kiku: Tidak... Ini tanggung jawabku... mempertahankan kehormatanku...

Neth: Lanjut... **saudara Everly De Mavis** ...

.

.

.

Author: NETH! LU BANTING LEPI GUE, NI FF RATE-MA++++++++++!

Neth: *berhenti

.

.

.

Neth: *ambilnafasmenenangkandiri* Huh! Kiku bagaimana rasanya menjadi Uke-nya Nesia?

Author: Kiku! Tuh! pertanyaan! Jawab! Jawab!

Kiku: eh... *buangmuka* _s-sore wa... himitsu desu... -rahasia_

Neth: Lu bahagia kan?! kan! kan?! Ngaku lo! Muka lo tuh keliatan! *maubantinglepi

Author: RATE-MA!

Neth: *berhenti* UGH! Lanjut! **saudara ravenilu 597**...

.

.

Neth: Aku pergi dari sini... *terlalu kesal

Author: Lu pergi Rate-M!

Neth: *bisik* Entah kenapa gue jadi pengen nangis... Rate-M... Rate-M... Huh! Umnh... _Well..._ **saudara ravenilu597**... Anda senasib dengan author... bedanya kalau anda mungkin memang salahnya sekolah, kalau author itu karena karmanya... dia nggak mau nggarap kisah aku dan Nesia sih!

Author: Gue denger Neth!

Neth: ehem... refrensi yang pair sama Nesia... *grining* hehehehe! Di filter ajah... Masukan bahasanya menjadi Bahasa Indonesia dan karakternya aku -Netherlands yang cakep ini! *menyisir keatas rambut tulipnya* Banyak sekali loh!

Author: Emang **ravenilu597-san** carinya Nesia pair ama elo?

Neth: Pokoknya carinya yang itu saja! Dan dukung NethxNesia!

Nesia: *datang bawa perlengkapan* Kiku... Tolongin... Aku mau nyantet Author dan Nether besar-besaran... Kau mau membantuku bukan?

Kiku: _Mochiron... Nesia-san... *_bantuin Nesia nyantet

Author: N-nesia... Ini...

Neth: N-nes...

Nesia: tenang saja -thor... -ther... Ini tidak akan sakit... hanya mengerikan... *evil smile

Kiku: Santet macam apa Nesia-san? *devilgrin

Nesia: hehehe...

.

Author: Untuk semuanya... yang sudah membaca... terimakasih... yang sudah meriview... terimakasih (sangat) banyak... yang telah memuji... saya akan coba pertahankan... yang mau kerjasama... Oke :D ayuk! dan yang belum puas, silahkan meriview dan saran...

Oh ya... tolong doakan Author... semoga author bisa selamat... Bye...


	10. Alter 10

Kiku menyeruput coklat hangatnya pelan-pelan. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan seperti yang dokter jiwa itu praktekkan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya sang dokter.

"_Domo arigatou gozaimashita..._ _Sensei_..." ucap Kiku setelah dirinya tenang.

"Greef..." sahut sang dokter lembut.

"Greef-sensei..."

Dokter itu mengangguk, "santai saja..." ujarnya lagi.

Kiku mengangguk kecil. Ia mencari posisi santai di sofa _leather_ yang didudukinya. Diletakkannya mug berisi coklatnya di meja kecil di sebelah sofa. Membiarkannya mendingin sembari merebahkan tubuhnya. Dipijatnya matanya pelan.

"Greef-sensei... Apakah tidak ada pasien lagi?" tanya Kiku setelah menyadari ia sudah cukup lama di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak ada perawat yang masuk... Jangan khawatir... Saya juga sedang senggang... Dan saya masih penasaran..." jawabnya.

_Ara..._

"Kita bangunkan dia lagi?" tanya sang dokter sembari melinguk ke arah Nesia.

_Benar... Nesia-san sudah tertidur cukup lama... Apa dia tak apa-apa?_

"Nesia-san? Nesia-san?" panggil Kiku lembut.

Kiku mengguncang tubuh Nesia pelan, "Nesia-san... _Okite kudasai_... Nesia-san... Bangun..."

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

"H-huh?" Nesia mengerjap bangun karena sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Nesia-san?"

.

.

"Huh? Honda-senpai?" ucap gadis itu saat membuka mata dan menangkap bayangan Kiku.

"Nesia-san?"

Nesia bangkit, mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, "Dimana aku?" ucapnya sembari celingukan.

"Ini... Nesia-san?" tanya Kiku menerka siapa kira-kira yang sedang 'sadar'.

"Ya? Kenapa senpai tanya? Senpai lupa denganku?"

_Mungkin ini Nesia no.2-san... Kalau Nesia no.1-san pasti marah-marah..._

"Tidak... Kita makan siang bersama bukan?"

Nesia mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa aku di sini... Dan... Piyama?"

"Eerr..." Kiku tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana.

Nesia masih celingukan, dan berhenti saat menemukan sosok Greef.

"Halo nak Nesia..."

Nesia mengangguk lemah, ia masih bingung. Terutama saat melihat papan nama dan jabatan yang ada di meja kerja sang dokter.

"Psikiatri?" Nesia menengok Kiku heran.

"Er... Begini Nesia-san... Um... Tenang saja, Nesia-san baik-baik saja, spesial malah... Karena mungkin... Nesia-san memiliki... Kepribadian ganda..." ucap Kiku hati-hati.

"Kepribadian ganda?" tanya Nesia mencari kejelasan.

"Y-ya... Apakah Nesia-san pernah merasa aneh... Seperti waktu yang meloncat-loncat... Ingatan Nesia-san tak ada..."

"Humnh... Yah... Kukira seperti itulah dunia berjalan..."

.

.

"Nesia-san... Itu tidak normal..." Kiku mengenyirtkan alisnya.

"Begitu ya..."

"Nak Nesia... Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh dokter... Selama saya bisa menjawab, saya akan menjawab..." ucap Nesia sembari tersenyum manis.

dr. Greef melinguk ke arah Kiku, ia paham bahwa sekarang ini adalah Nesia yang romantis. Artinya, ia bisa menurunkan ketegangannya.

"Kira-kira... Ingatanmu yang paling lama itu kapan?" tanya sang dokter lembut namun masih hati-hati.

"Humnh... Mungkin... Saat akhir elementary... Mau ke Junior High... Aku mengikuti test... Mnh... Tapi tahu-tahu aku ada di Junior High dan sedang masa ujian akhir semester... Aku jadi belajar ngebut deh..." ucap Nesia diikuti kekehan renyah, "Tapi aku yakin pasti hasilnya bagus kok!"

"Menurut Nak Nesia kenapa bisa keluar saat itu?"

"Entahlah... Tapi waktu itu aku merasa renggang dan sadar saja... Setelah itu aku pasti mengikuti ujian... Selalu ujian... Sampai senpai datang dan mengubah duniaku..." ujarnya sambil melempar senyum 'terimakasih' pada Kiku.

Kiku _flushtered_ mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

_M-mengubah dunia? Itu terlalu berat..._

"Mnh?" Nesia bergumam seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Nak Nesia?"

"Humnh... Kalau diingat-ingat... Pernah sekali aku sadar tapi tubuhku itu bergerak sendiri... Kalau tak salah saat kuis di Junior High... Aku banyak menjawab salah... Tapi aku tak bisa membenarkannya... Aneh... Seperti... Ada yang membatasiku dan tak membiarkanku mengambil tindakan..."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah... Dan... Pernah seperti aku seperti ditarik seseorang kemudian kesadaranku hilang dan ketika bangun aku ada di kelas... Mengerjakan tugas..."

.

.

"Mungkin cukup masuk akal jika penjelasannya aku memiliki kepribadian lain... Berapa banyak?"

"Itu juga yang sedang kami cari tahu... Kami harap Nesia mau bekerja sama..."

"Tentu saja..." Nesia mengangguk setuju.

"Nesia-san... Apa mungkin Nesia-san pernah mendengar suara lain seperti mencoba bicara dengan Nesia-san?"

.

.

.

Nesia menggeleng pelan, "Tapi... Aku pernah bermimpi menemui seseorang yang mirip denganku... Dia ada di dalam... Semacam kurungan? Entahlah... Tapi dia diam saja..."

"Kira-kira seperti apa orang dalam kurungan itu?" tanya dr. Greef.

"Huh? Yah... Aku mengajaknya bicara... Namun dia hanya menatapku... Oh... Walaupun aku bilang mirip denganku... Tapi rasanya ia lebih muda daripada aku..."

Kiku mengambil nafas panjang. Ini terlalu aneh. Terlalu membingungkan. Ia pun mendekati dr. Greef dan berbisik, "_Sensei_... Apakah mungkin... Di dalam kurungan itu..."

"Mungkin... Pribadinya yang paling _genuine..._" balas dr. Greef.

"Nak Nesia... Nak Nesia rileks saja..."

Nesia mengangguk kecil. Ia mengikuti isyarat dr. Greef untuk berbaring.

"Nak Nesia coba tutup mata... Rileks..." ucap dr. Greef menuntun Nesia, "Rileks..."

"Mnh?" Kiku bergumam kaget saat tangannya digenggam oleh Nesia, ia balas menggenggam.

"_Daijoubu desu... Watashi wa koko ni iru..._Aku di sini..._" _ucap Kiku dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan menenangkan, "_saa..._"

Nesia mengangguk kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari keping onyx Kiku. Ia mencari kepastian dan keamanan dari apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Dan semua itu ada di keping coklat milik senpainya.

Nesia pun mengambil posisi santai di sofa empuk berwarna krem itu.

.

.

"Rileks... Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan..." ucap dr. Greef.

Nesia mengikuti tuntunan dokter, begitu juga dengan Kiku, terbawa dan bermaksud mencontohkan pada Nesia.

"Rileks... Nesia bisa bayangkan Nesia berada di suatu tempat yang sangat Nesia suka..."

"Padang bunga?"

"Ya... Nak Nesia... Padang bunga... Di sana benar-benar indah bukan? Nesia juga merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup bunga-bunga itu..."

"Ya... Sangat indah... Bunga-bunga tulipnya bergoyang..." ucap Nesia lirih.

_Nesia-san suka bunga tulip?_

"Nesia san kemudian merasa sangat mengantuk... Karena itu Nesia ingin duduk... Nesia sungguh mengantuk... mengantuk dan tertidur di hamparan bunga tulip itu... Semakin dalam... Semakin dalam... Sampai tak terdengar apapun kecuali suara saya..."

Kiku merasakan pegangan tangan Nesia melemas. Nesia pasti telah tertidur pikirnya.

"Nak Nesia masih bisa mendengar saya? Jika ya... Saya minta Nak Nesia mengangguk..."

Nesia mengangguk lemas.

"Oke... Nak Nesia... Saya akan bertanya pada Nak Nesia... Nak Nesia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur dan apa adanya... Jika Nak Nesia mengerti, tolong anggukkan kepala..."

Nesia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Nak Nesia... Di mimpi anda, anda pernah melihat seorang gadis dalam kurungan bukan? Siapa dia?"

Nesia menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu..." ucapnya lemah.

"Apa yang Nesia tahu dari diri Nesia?"

"... Aku selalu menghadapi ujian... Ulangan... Kuis... Belajar... Itu hidupku..."

"Selain itu apa lagi yang Nesia lakukan?"

"Makan siang dengan Honda-senpai..."

"Selain itu... Sebelum bertemu dengan Honda-senpai?"

Nesia menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada... Aku selalu berada dalam sebuah ruangan... Tidak... Sepertinya itu lorong... Yang sangat gelap..."

.

.

"Aku takut..." lanjut Nesia lirih.

Refleks Kiku menggenggam tangan Nesia yang masih bertaut dengan miliknya, berharap dapat mengirimkan kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman serta aman.

"Apakah Nesia ada di sana sekarang?"

Nesia menggeleng pelan, "Aku ada di sebuah tempat... Aku berdiri di sebuah bongkahan batu besar hampir segi empat... Sisanya adalah void... Ruang kosong tanpa apapun... Mnh?!"

"Ada apa nak Nesia?" ucap sang dokter menyadari bahwa Nesia menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku ada di sana... Dalam mimpiku yang waktu itu... Gadis dalam kurungan itu... Menatapku..."

.

.

dr. Greef menelan ludahnya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum lupa bagaimana caranya, begitu pula dengan Kiku.

#QuotesOfTheDay : Bernafaslah... Jangan lupa... -dr. Greef

_Kami sama..._

"K-kira-kira... seperti apa tempat... kurungan itu... Kondisinya?" tanya dr. Greef hati-hati.

"Itu tempat yang sangat gelap diantara void... Hanya beberapa obor kecil menyala sebagai penerangan di dekat pintu kurungan..." ucap Nesia menggambarkan.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan jalan ke sana Nesia?"

"Um... Sangat sulit... Habisnya seperti menara... Gadis kecil itu terkurung di puncak menara... Kurungannya terlihat sangat kuat... Mungkin berbahan semacam platina? Pokoknya sangat kuat..."

"Begitukah?" dr. Greef mencoba mengolah.

"Tapi... Walaupun ia terkurung di sana... sepertinya ia memiliki pengawasan mutlak pada tempatku berdiri... Hanya ada satu tangga dari batu yang sudah hampir runtuh yang menghubungkan tempatku dan tempatnya... Selain itu tak ada jalan lagi ke sana..." lanjut Nesia.

"Bisakah kau ke sana?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak berani... Tangga itu perlahan runtuh dan tidak stabil... Aku takut merusaknya... Aku takut tak ada jalan lagi untuk ke sana atau kembali..."

"Nak Nesia... Selain itu... Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Umnh... Di belakangku... Ada banyak jalan yang lain... Satu jalan rasanya cukup... Aman dan... Kukenali..."

"Kau ingin ke sana?" tanya dr. Greef.

"Aku coba..." ucap Nesia.

.

.

.

"Nak Nesia? Ada apa di sana?" tanya dr. Greef hati-hati.

.

.

"Nak Nesia?" panggil dr. Greef lagi.

"Nesia-san? Nesia-san?" Kiku ikut memanggil.

Panik. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya sembari berdoa.

_Kami-sama... Onegai..._

.

.

"U-umnh?" Nesia berkedip dan membuka matanya.

"Nesia-san?"

"Huh? Honda-senpai?"

.

.

_I-ini... Apakah mereka sudah berganti?_

"Honda-senpai... Ini... Dimana?" tanya gadis itu heran, nampak di wajahnya raut ketakutan dan titik-titik air mata.

"Pertiwi... -san?"

"ya?"

.

.

.

"Kita kehilangan _track_ Nesia..." ujar dr. Greef, "Tampaknya jalan tadi adalah semacam 'jalan pulang'..."

"Umnh..." Kiku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Otaknya masih sibuk mengolah apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi... Nak Pertiwi?" ucap dr. Greef.

Pertiwi langsung bangkit dan berlari, bersembunyi di belakang Kiku.

"Pertiwi-san... _Daijoubu desu yo_..." ucap Kiku lembut sembari mengelus kepala Pertiwi, "Ini dr. Greef... Teman baikku... dr. Greef... Ini Pertiwi... Usianya masih 9 tahun dan hobinya menari..."

"E-eh... Halo Pertiwi..." ucap dr. Greef ramah.

"H-halo..." balas Pertiwi malu-malu.

"Nak Pertiwi apa kabar?"

"Umn... Baik..."

dr. Greef memberikan senyum terbaik dan tertulusnya. Ia ingin Pertiwi bisa mempercayainya seperti Pertiwi percaya pada Kiku.

"Pertiwi-san... Boleh kita bertanya kepadamu?"

Pertiwi mengangguk. Pertanyaan dari Kiku pasti, dengan senang hati akan ia jawab.

"Um... Pertiwi-san... Sebelum Pertiwi-san bangun... Apakah Pertiwi-san merasakan sesuatu... Atau... Mungkin hal lain yang bisa diceritakan?" tanya Kiku.

"?" Pertiwi hanya merengut heran.

"Umn... Pertiwi-san... Apakah ada hal yang aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertiwi menggeleng pelan, ia menarik ujung baju Kiku, "Tidak ada yang aneh, Honda-senpai... Malah semakin baik..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang semakin baik, Pertiwi-san?"

"Uh... Itu... Setiap hari aku bisa melihat senpai... Sejak ada senpai... Aku memiliki hari-hariku... Aku bisa menari lagi... Aku bahagia..." ujarnya malu-malu.

.

.

"_D-doita..._" ucap Kiku sembari blushing.

"Nak Honda sangat berharga ya buat Nak Pertiwi?"

Pertiwi mengangguk dengan sekuat tenaga, "Ya! Honda-senpai sangat berharga!"

"Kenapa? Kalau saya boleh tahu?"

"I-itu... Karena..." Nesia melirik Kiku malu-malu.

Yang dilirik tambah salah tingkah. Namun Kiku mengerti maksud sang dokter. Jawaban Pertiwi mungkin akan membawa informasi penting untuk mereka. Maka Kiku menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap teduh ke arah Pertiwi, "Aku juga ingin tahu... Pertiwi-san..." ucapnya hangat, meyakinkan.

"Err... Honda-senpai... Hanya Honda-senpai yang mau memanggilku dengan nama Pertiwi... Honda-senpai juga tak membenciku... Honda-senpai mau menerimaku... Honda-senpai mau menemaniku..." jelas Pertiwi sembari menggenggam ujung baju Kiku.

Tatapan menengadahnya membuat jantung Kiku serasa berhenti berdetak.

_Stop sikap moe-mu ini Pertiwi-san... Aaaargh!_

"Aku suka Honda-senpai... Aku ingin terus menari untuk Honda-senpai... Aku ingin terus melihat Honda-senpai... Aku ingin terus bersama Honda-senpai..." ucap Pertiwi sungguh-sungguh.

_Iiiiiaaa! Iiiaa! Kiku! Tahan dirimu!_

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?" dr. Greef penasaran.

"Uh... Aku..."

"Tidak apa, Pertiwi-san... Ceritakan saja..." ucap Kiku sembari menepuk kepala Nesia (Pertiwi) lembut. Ia berusaha keras menutupi pikirannya.

"Aku... Tidak bisa..."

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiku lumayan kaget.

"Apakah ada yang mengancam Nak Pertiwi sehingga nak Pertiwi tak bisa bilang?"

Pertiwi menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa selalu bersama senpai... Karena aku... lemah..." ucap Pertiwi sembari terisak.

"Pertiwi-san?"

"Hiks... Aku ingin bersama Honda-senpai... Tapi... Tapi... Ada yang selalu mendorongku... Hiks... Ada yang selalu merebut tempatku..." Pertiwi terus menangis, " Aku ingin bersama senpai... Tapi mereka selalu... Hiks... Selalu... Hiks... Uh..."

"Pertiwi... -san?" Kiku terkesiap saat Pertiwi memeluk dirinya dengan sangat kencang.

"Jangan... Tolong..."

_Eh?!_

-Sruuuuks...-

"P-Pertiwi-san?!" seru Kiku kaget sembari menahan tubuh Nesia (Pertiwi) yang mulai merosot.

-bruk...-

"Pertiwi-san?! Pertiwi-san?! Pertiwi-san?! H-hei?! _Daijoubu desuka_? Pertiwi-san?!"

"Kita kehilangan dia..."

.

.

"Pasti... Pasti ada yang merebut... Oleh karena itu Pertiwi-san seperti ini..."

"Nak Honda..."

"Bangun! Aku tahu kau ada di sana!" seru Kiku, "Bangun!"

"Hgh..." gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya kau memang pintar..." ucapnya sembari membuka mata.

"Uh?!" Kiku berjengit.

_Kepribadian lainnya?!_

"Honda Kiku-senpai, ya?"

"K-kau... Mengenalku?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya tahu namamu..."

"Aku merasa dirugikan... Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Dirgantara... Kau bisa panggil aku Tara..."

"Tara-san?"

"Ya... Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ya? Senpai? dr. Greef?"

"Anda mengenalku, Nak Tara?"

"Aku mengawasi kalian semua selama ini..." ujarnya dingin, "Dan aku tak suka kau ikut campur dalam urusan kita, senpai..." lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam keping monokrom Kiku.

Tara beralih ke sofa leather tempat Nesia tadi duduk, ia merebahkan dirinya dan memposisikan dirinya dengan sangat santai. Kakinya dan tangannya ia silangkan sembari bersender _like a boss_.

"Tara-san..."

"Jujur saja... Aku sangat benci pada orang tipikal seperti kau..." lanjutnya dengan nada sarkatis.

Kiku terdiam, tak bisa membalas Tara. Yah, dia ada benarnya, lagipula belum genap seminggu Kiku mengenal Nesia.

"Aku ingin kau tak menemui kami lagi... Pergi dari kehidupan kami!"

"_Muri desu yo..._" -itu mustahil

"mnh? Maksudmu?"

"Itu tak mungkin... Aku tak mungkin melakukannya..."

"coba kau bila-"

"Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari kehidupan kalian! Nesia-san! Nesia-san satunya lagi! Pertiwi-san! Gadura-san! Ayu-san! Psikopat-san! Tara-san!"

"K-kau!"

"Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Pertiwi-san untuk selalu di sampingnya..."

"Urgh! Anak itu!" Tara mendengus sebal.

"Tampaknya Nak Tara adalah Ego State Normal yang paling mengerti keadaan..."

"Memang..."

"Tara-san... Bisakah kita..."

"Lalu apa setelah aku menceritakan semuanya?" ucap Tara memotong pertanyaan _obvious_ Kiku, "Menertawakan kami? Bilang pada orang lain tentang semua ini?! Huh?!" Tara bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah Kiku, mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit teror kepada pemuda kuning itu.

"Kau bukan yang pertama anak muda... Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Nesia hancur lebih dari ini!" serunya sembari menarik kerah Kiku dan menyudutkannya di tembok.

"Tara... Hentikan... Nak Honda bermaksud baik..." ucap dr. Greef sembari mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau tak tahu apapun! Enyah!" teriaknya pada dokter malang itu.

"Dan kau! Uh-?" Tara terkesiap saat tubuhnya dibalikkan dan menghantam tembok.

"Jelaskan... Dan kami akan mengerti..." ucap Kiku dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?" tantang Tara penuh percaya diri walaupun ia sudah terdesak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku!" ucap Tara berang.

Kiku memamerkan senyuman jahatnya. Ia mendekat ke arah telinga Tara.

"Kau tak bisa menolakku..." bisik Kiku dingin, dilanjutkan dengan kekehan aneh yang membuat tubuh Tara merinding.

"K-Kau..."

"Tenang saja... Aku orang baik-baik yang tentunya ingin Nesia baik-baik saja..."

"Satu-satunya cara agar Nesia baik-baik saja adalah dengan kau enyah dari kehidupan kami! Kau tak tahu betapa kejamnya perebutan di dalam karena mereka semua ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Uh?" Kiku tertegun, ia mencoba me-_replay_ perkataan Tara.

_Perebutan di dalam? Karena ingin bertemu denganku?_

" '_Honda-senpai memanggilku... Honda-senpai menungguku! Aku ingin bicara dengan Honda-senpai!'_" Tara mendecak, "ck! Sungguh bodoh dan menyebalkan... Aku tahu kau akan meninggalkan mereka suatu saat nanti... Dan mereka akan kembali tercecer! Itu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan bukan?!"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya! Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan kalian..."

"Kenapa?"

"uh..."

.

.

"Itu..."

"Jika alasannya adalah suka atau cinta... Sebaiknya kau mati saja!" geram Tara sembari melepaskan diri. Tatapan garangnya belum lepas dari mata Kiku.

.

.

"_Wakarimasu_..." dengus Kiku sebal, "Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji untuk menjaga mereka, Tara-san..."

"Huh! Tentu saja! Aku yang selama ini menjaga mereka! Sekarang pergilah! Kami tak butuh kau!"

.

.

.

*O*

* * *

"Kemana sebenarnya kau akan pergi?! Kita seharusnya pulang!" seru Tara geram.

"Kau tak butuh aku... Silahkan pulang sendiri... Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan saja... Ah... Aku juga belum sarapan..." ucap Kiku sembari melenggang pergi.

"Tidak dengan piyamaku!"

"Salah sendiri..." dengus Kiku lagi, tak menghentikan langkahnya.

_Bad boy... Bad boy... Bagus... Sesuai rencana... Walaupun __menurut __Greef-sensei aku tak boleh seperti ini... Tapi..._

_._

_._

_Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi!_

"Heh! Kau... Benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya!"

"Kau yang pertama tak mempercayaiku..."

"Ugh..."

.

.

"Hei..." Kiku tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Tara menabrak punggung Kiku.

"A-apa?!"

"Jika kau percaya padaku dan membutuhkanku... Mungkin aku akan bertindak manis..." ucap Kiku sembari memamerkan smirk nakalnya.

.

.

"Aku muak denganmu!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tubuh Nesia dan membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Untungnya Kiku bisa langsung menahan tubuh itu.

"H-Hei?! Hei?! Urgh... jika seperti ini... Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayakan Nesia-san padamu Tara-san?" ucap Kiku pada Tara.

Kiku yakin Tara bisa mendengarnya, tapi entah didengarkan atau tidak, Kiku tak yakin.

Kiku menghela nafas panjang, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membopong tubuh Nesia dan menuju ke bangku di pinggir trotoar.

.

"Nesia-san?" panggil Kiku setelah meletakkan Nesia di bangku.

"Uh?"

"Nesia-san?"

Nesia mengangguk menanggapi.

_Yokatta... Jadi... Ini Nesia-san yang mana?_

"_Doshita yo?"_ Tanya Kiku saat tangannya disentuh oleh Nesia.

Kiku menoleh dan menemukan mata coklat Nesia memandangnya intens, memerangkap seluruh kehidupan Kiku di benik indah itu.

Nesia tersenyum aneh, senyum yang tak pernah Kiku lihat sebelumnya.

Kiku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan tak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikan senyum aneh tersebut.

_Apa ini Alter lain?_

Kiku ingin terus berpikir tentang apa dibalik senyum tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa. Entah karena apa, ia tidak tahu, tapi kembali otaknya membeku.

Dan ia benar-benar terperangkap di ruang esklusif hanya untuk dirinya dan Nesia.

Tangan Nesia menyentuh pipi Kiku, tampak penasaran menelusuri semburat merah yang menghiasi kulit pucat itu.

Kiku hanya diam coretmenikmaticoret mengamati. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Nesia melakukan hal ini?

_Jangan-jangan ini Nesia 1-san?_

Kiku berpikir mungkin karena ia sudah tak sengaja mengambil _kiss _Nesia, mereka jadi harus menikah dan Nesia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima dirinya.

_Iie! Iie! Iie! Memangnya ini abad ke berapa?!_

Nesia tersenyum kembali. Masih senyum yang sama. Kali ini dengan mata yang penuh kelegaan. Setelah puas memandangi keping monokrom Kiku, Nesia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kiku.

Kiku menahan nafasnya canggung.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?! Dareka! Onegai... Beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"Syukurlah..." ucap Nesia masih membenamkan kepalanya.

"N-Nesia-san?"

Nesia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Senpai tak perlu khawatir..." ucapnya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kiku.

"Diriku yang lainnya sudah membawa kita keluar ya?"

"Y-ya... Seperti itulah..." jawab Kiku was-was. Ia menebak, bila ada masalah dengan Nesia atau hal buruk lain.

"Hoooh... Lalu dr. Greef?" mulai terdengar di suara sang gadis nada bermain.

Kiku menghela nafasnya lega. Semua spekulasi buruknya menguap. Ia pikir Nesia no.2-san yang kembali saat ini.

"Masih di rumah sakit... Ah... Tapi beliau memberikan kita kartu namanya... Kita bisa membuat janji dan bertemu di rumahnya..."

"Begitukah? Humh..."

"_Nani ga arimasuka? Nesia-san?_"

.

.

"Uh... Tentang jalan itu..." ucapnya sembari berdiri.

Tatapan Kiku mengikuti kemana gadis itu bergerak. Tanpa berpaling, ia berdiri. Diperhatikannya Nesia dengan seksama dan diikutinya langkah Nesia yang mulai menjauh.

"Di ujungnya... Ada sesuatu seperti... Pintu besar perpustakaan... Dan kurasa..."

Nesia menghentikan jalannya dan membalik badan menatap Kiku, "Aku penjaga 'perpustakaan' itu..."

"_S-sumimasen... Nesia-san..._ Aku tak mengerti tentang 'perpustakaan' yang kau maksud..." ucap Kiku.

Masa di sesuatu seperti alam bawah sadar ada sebuah pintu perpustakaan? Kiku benar-benar tak paham.

"Tak apa... Aku juga tak mengerti... Hanya saja... Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting di dalam sana..."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Kiku mengklarifikasi.

"Un..." Nesia mengangguk, "Tapi... Aku sendiri memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu... Aku... Tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

.

.

.

-pluuk-

"Uh?" Nesia terkejut saat Kiku menepuk kepalanya. Ia menengadah memastikan, kemudian menunduk kembali saat melihat tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"_Daijoubu desu yo... _Semua akan baik-baik saja... Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak yakin... Tidak perlu dibuka..."

"Un..." Nesia mengangguk kecil.

"Nesia-san... Ada apa lagi?"

.

.

.

"Senpai... Berjanjilah satu hal padaku..."

"_Nani sore?"_

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Ina..."

"_Sore wa... dare desu ka_?"

Kiku tertegun saat matanya menemukan mata Nesia. Iris gadis itu lebih gelap dari biasanya dan benar-benar mencerminkan kekhawatiran. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diceritakan oleh Nesia. Sesuatu yang buruk menurut Kiku.

Dan Kiku menebak, "Ina-san... Dia yang agak... Um... Psikopat?"

Muka Nesia memucat. Benar-benar ketakutan. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat lengan baju Kiku, meminta jawaban kepastian akan pertanyaan yang tak diucapnya.

Kiku mengangguk sekali, "Tak apa Nesia-san... Aku telah bertemu dengannya dan sekarang masih baik-baik saja bukan?"

Nesia menggeleng, mulanya pelan namun semakin kencang dan berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar, merinding.

_Doshita yo, Nesia-san? _

Kiku mengelus kepala Nesia lembut, "_Ii yo... Daijoubu desu yo... Nesia-san... Watashi ni shinjite kudasai_... -percayalah padaku..." Kiku menarik bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang hangat.

"_Saa... Kaerimashou ka?_" -pulang yuk?

* * *

A/N:

Yeeeeeeey 10!

Author : 10 loh Neth! Chapitra 10!

Neth : 3000 doang...

Author : A-ahahahahaha! *ngasahpisau

Neth : Heh, Kiku!

Kiku : _N-nani ga arimasu ka, oranda-san?_

Neth : Gitu doang?

Kiku : A-apanya?

Neth : Hgh... Nesia sayang... Mending nge-_date _sama aku saja deh... Kau lihat kan? Nge-_date_ sama Kiku kau diajak ke Rumah sakit... Instansi kejiwaan lagi! Nggak ada romantis-romantisnya! Mending sama aku... Kita bisa ke manapun yang kau suka pagi sampai sore, kemudian _candle-light dinner _dan malamnya... kau dan aku...

-Bugh!-

Nesia : Mimpi saja nggak akan, Neth!

Neth : O-ouch... *ngeluspipi

Author : Bener Nes! Jangan mau sama dia! Paling nanti diajaknya ke gedung-gedung angker peninggalannya itu lagi! -Well... Walaupun kau sudah cs-an sama penunggunya... kan tetep aja... Nggak asik!

Kiku : *angguk* _Seikai-desu..._

Neth : A-apa? Ya nggak lah! Aku kan romantis!

Author : Tau ah... Lu mah ngomong doang! Mending bales review...

**Yuki Hiiro-san,**saya selamat, kok... Soalnya kalau saya disantet... saya berjanji pada mereka berdua akan membuat skandal tentang mereka... :D Entahlah dengan Neth... -tampaknya karena mereka berdua tak bisa menyantetku, jatahnya Neth jadi double...

Neth : Menurutmu ini salah siapa?! Huh?!

Kiku : *buang muka* Memangnya siapa lagi?

Neth : Huuuh?!

Nesia : **Kak Yuki Hiiro,** saya nggak pesen bom Nuklir sama Om Ivan,, tapi saya sudah beli beberapa kapal selam dari Om Ivan :D *2jempol* Jadi... Kalau Neth macam-macam, tinggal runtuhkan saja bendungannya! Pasti kelelep tuh negara! Ahahahaha! Ya kan, Om?

Ivan : Iya, da... Oh ya Nesia... Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Om, aku akan pastikan kita bersatu, da... kolkolkol...

Nesia : I-iya... Maaf...

Author : Kemudian **azukihazzel-san,** *kasihjempol* Oke... Selama mereka nggak nyantet aku, yaa... *wink

**Faneda-san,** *wink* udah ada tanda-tandanya kan? :D :D

Neth: A-aku... aku... aku ada di FF ini?

Kiku: *mojok-sulking-bisik2* curang... curang... curang... curang... curang...

Nesia : err...

Neth : Author... Ternyata kau...

Author : Yah... Jadi tukang sapu atau ngepel juga boleh lah...

-cleb-

Neth : Sudah kuduga! Kau memang kejam!

Kiku : *smirk* amin... amin... amin...

Nesia : Err... *garukkepala

Author : _Next_... **Everly De Mavis-san, **kalau berubah rate karena mereka berdua...

Nesia : *ngeluarinKeris

Kiku : *ngeluarinKatana

Author : Iya kali... tapi jadi gore... *_Sweatdrop* _Untuk selanjutnya mungkin agak adem dikit lah... Ya?

Nesia : *angguk2

Kiku : ...

Author : *griningkeKiku*

Kiku : *buangmuka

Author : Lanjut! **xxx-san,** Sip okeh :D saya usahakan updet cepat :D

**ravenilu597-san,** malay-indo yah?

Nesia : S-sama Malay? *keringatdingin

Author : Kenapa, Nes?

Nesia : Bukannya nanti incest?

Author : Nggak apa-apa lah... lagipula udah jadi rahasia umum kalo adikmu itu suka sama kamu... sekali-kali kabulkan mimpinya... Lagipula cuman _hint..._

Nesia : T-terserah deh... *buang muka

Author : *nyadar* Loh Kiku? Kenapa dengan Katanamu?

Kiku : *senyum* Kuro menyuruhku membersihkannya... Katanya, barangkali akan dipakai dekat-dekat ini...

Author : O-oh... Oke... BTW... **ravenilu597-san** suka bagian kisu2... Jadi aku banyakin boleh ya?

Neth : NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Author : S-sepertinya aku akan diburu oleh 3 personifikasi... jadi... terakhir... mohon review dan sarannya yaaa! *kabur

-TUNGGUUUUU! JANGAN LARI AUTHOR!-


	11. Alter 11

Kiku menahan napasnya. Telat sudah untuk mundur. Tak ada lagi kata berbalik ketika Nesia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku selalu ingin mencoba ini!" serunya riang, "Uwaaah... Deg-degan nih! Senpai gimana?"

Kiku membuang mukanya.

_M-maa... Watashi mo doki-doki desu... Tapi dua kali lipat karena dua alasan..._

"Idih senpai... Ditanyain kok malah buang muka?" tanya Nesia lagi.

"_Iie, betsuni..._" jawab Kiku pendek masih menghadap arah lain.

Dilihatnya rangkaian besi-besi membentuk rel yang jalurnya memutar-mutar dan melingkar-lingkar. Seketika Kiku merasa menderita nausea* akut, bahkan sebelum kereta yang ia tumpangi bergerak menjajaki rangkaian tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas 150 km/jam.

Mana mereka duduknya paling depan lagi!

Kalau bukan demi senyuman manis gadis di sampingnya ini, sudah pasti ia akan coretkaburcoret turun dari wahana yang menurutnya 'menantang maut' ini.

"Jangan-jangan... Senpai takut yaa?!" tuduh Nesia nakal, siap mengejek Kiku jika ia bilang 'Ya'.

"Siapa yang genggam-genggam?" Kiku balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

Nesia sontak melepaskan genggamannya, mulai tertawa dan bertingkah aneh.

Dan Kiku merasa -sangat- menyesal.

.

.

-tolong perhatikan kepala anda... Pengaman akan segera diturunkan...-

Kiku melirik Nesia yang sedang mengamati turunnya pengaman yang akan mencengkram kuat tubuh mereka, memastikan mereka tak terlempar karena gaya sentrifugal.

Wajahnya memerah untuk melihat si kohai yang memakai _one-piece _pilihannya tadi. Sangat cocok dipakai Nesia, walaupun tadi ditolak hebat.

_One-piece_ putih itu memiliki panjang hampir dibawah lutut, dihiasi _lace _warna merah. Ia pun memadukannya dengan blazer merah dengan lengan sesiku.

Kiku memilihnya dengan pertimbangan _trait_ orang Indonesia yang katanya 'normal berpakaiannya' seperti ini -tertutup, rapih dan sopan.

Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mengingat pegawai toko yang mengkomplain kepadanya bahwa mereka memiliki ukuran yang lebih kecil -lebih cocok di badan Nesia, terutama saat _onepiece_ itu.

Tapi yang Kiku pentingkan hanya tiga, Nesia tak lagi murung akan Ina, Nesia tak pakai piyama, dan Nesia nyaman.

Dan, Ya. Ia kelihatan lebih nyaman dengan ukuran (agak kebesaran) ini daripada ukuran aslinya yang pastinya memperlihatkan... Ehm... Diatas lutut 10-15 senti.

Kiku menggelengkan mukanya. Menghapus pikiran ngawurnya.

_Kawaii... demo... Nesia-san punya kebudayaannya sendiri... Ya... Seperti itu..._

Kiku melirik lagi Nesia. Ia berpikir, sepertinya ia cocok jadi _stylist_. Dress itu, hair-do itu, sandal itu sangat cocok pada Nesia -atau memang Nesia saja yang cantik sehingga diapa-apakan juga pasti cantik?

Tak sengaja Kiku menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum bangga.

_Maa... Walaupun aku tak bisa membeli game untuk 3 bulan kedepan... Pantas lah..._

#QuotesOfTheDay : Untuk saat ini... Reality lebih besar daripada Maya -Kiku

Dilihatnya gadis itu kini menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, namun masih tersenyum.

Canggung. Takut. Khawatir. Penasaran. Antusias.

Bahagia.

Kiku masih memandang Nesia yang antusias ketika mengencangkan pengaman kedua.

"_Watashi mo..._"

"Umnh?" perhatian Nesia terambil oleh potongan kata dari Kiku.

"_doki-doki shimasu..._" lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis.

Wajah ceria Nesia semakin mekar. Dibalasnya Kiku dengan pameran gigi putihnya.

"_Sumimasen, ojou-san_... Pengaman kedua mohon dipasang..." ucap Kiku sembari memasangkan pengaman kedua Nesia, "Aku tak ingin Nesia-san terlempar dari kereta... Atau mungkin dimarahi oleh petugas untuk permulaan..." lanjutnya sambil mulai cengengesan menatap petugas yang akan menghampiri mereka.

.

.

"_Nani?_" tanya Kiku heran karena melihat muka kaget Nesia.

"Pft! Nggak!" ucap Nesia menahan tawanya, membuat Kiku tambah kebingungan sekarang.

"_Nesia-san..._" ucap Kiku gemas.

"Senpai... Kepo deh!"

_K-kepo? N-nani kore?_

"_Kepo wa nani desu ka_?" tanya Kiku bertambah bingung.

"Kepo itu... Mau tahu ajah..." ucap Nesia di sela tawanya.

.

.

"_Ne-si-a-san?_" Kiku menghayati dan menekan setiap pengucapannya.

"Ih! Beneran senpai! Artinya kepo itu 'mau tahu ajah'... _Hon-da-sen-pa-i_..." Nesia mengikuti cara Kiku memanggil namanya tadi.

_Mou... Kau mengerjaiku?!_

"oh..." ucap Kiku dengan intonasi -mencoba- sebal.

"S-senpai..." Nesia menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Kiku membuang muka dan membalasnya seperti itu.

"S-senpai... Ada apa?"

Kiku melinguk ke arah Nesia, ia menemukan muka Nesia telah berubah ketakutan.

_Mattaku... -ya ampun..._

"Nesia-san... Kepo deh..." ucap Kiku sembari memencet hidung Nesia dengan telunjuknya diikuti tawa kecilnya yang membuat Nesia rileks lagi.

"Ternyata Senpai bisa juga bercanda! Hihihi!" lanjut Nesia tertawa riang.

"U-ukh..." kini hati Kiku dalam masalah besar.

"Aku suka senpai yang seperti ini!" ucap Nesia ceria, tak memberikan kompensasi pada perasaan Kiku yang belum tenang.

-bluuuuuush...-

"Hihihi!" Nesia terus melanjutkan tawa kecilnya, membuat Kiku terbawa dalam tawanya.

"A-apaan sih Nesia-san ini..." ucap Kiku mencoba menahan dirinya yang mulai tergelitik untuk ikut tertawa.

Namun gagal. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah bahagia Nesia.

"Heh.. Nesia-san ini... Sungguh aneh..." ucap Kiku di selingan tawanya.

"Senpai lebih aneh!" komplain Nesia, "Tapi, senpai yang sedang tertawa, paling cakep sedunia! Aku suka!"

.

.

.

Kiku terdiam. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hihihi... Uh? Kenapa berhenti senpai?" ucap Nesia sembari menengok ke arah Kiku dan menemukan wajah senpainya itu sudah semerah apel.

"_E-eto... A-ano ne_..."

Nesia terdiam menyadari ucapannya barusan. Ia sangat malu sekarang dan ketularan memerah mukanya.

"A-anu... Itu..."

Suasana sangat awkward sampai petugas mengumumkan mereka akan segera berangkat.

Kereta itu melaju perlahan pada mulanya, sampai akhirnya menanjak sangat tinggi dan membuat Nesia gugup. Dia tak menyangka akan setinggi ini. Maka, dicengkramnya kuat-kuat pelindung tubuhnya seraya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"Nesia-san..." ucap Kiku sembari menarik tangan Nesia untuk digenggamnya, "_daijoubu desu..._"

Senyum lembut Kiku adalah yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum kereta meluncur turun dengan deras dan ia berteriak ngeri bersama dengan para penumpang lainnya.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

Kiku merebahkan tubuhnya pelan di bangku taman bermain yang terbuat dari besi. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya, mencoba untuk tenang duluan sebelum gadis di sebelahnya.

"_Hountou ni..." _Kiku bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia melinguk ke arah Nesia, "_Nesia-san... Daijoubu desu ka?"_

Nesia terkekeh di sela sengalan napasnya, "Naik lagi, senpai?"

"_Iie... Arigatou_... Tidak hari ini..."

"Haha... Ya... Aku kira cukup sekali saja..." Nesia setuju.

"_Saa..._ Nesia-san mau minum apa? Jus?" ucap Kiku sembari bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"E-eh... Senpai... Tak perlu..."

"Teh? Kopi?" lanjut Kiku tak menghiraukan penolakan dari Nesia.

"Jus jeruk..." ucap Nesia pasrah, ia mengerti Kiku tak ingin dibantah.

"Nesia-san... _Koko ni matte kudasai... Sugu kaerimasu..." _ujar Kiku.

Nesia mengernyit bingung.

"Nesia-san... Tunggu di sini... Aku akan segera kembali..." ucap Kiku mengartikan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_Iya ya... Nesia-san hanya mengerti nihon-go yang awam-awam saja...__ Kenapa baru sadar?_

"Oke!" jawab Nesia sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum riang.

_Mattaku... Padahal tadi begitu murung..._

Kiku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Nesia. Setelah itu ia menghela napas lega.

_Maa... Baguslah kalau dia sudah tenang sekarang... _

Kiku tersenyum khawatir saat melirik Nesia yang terlihat sedang mengayunkan kakinya, menunggu dirinya. Cukup jauh gadis itu dari jangkauannya. Dan entah kenapa Kiku sudah merasa bahwa dirinya merindu.

_Joudan desu yo ne? Ini hanya 10 meteran... Nai! Nai!_

Ia melepas senyumnya dan beralih ke mesin penjual minuman di depannya. Menekan tombol di bawah gambar jus jeruk setelah ia memasukkan uang koin, ia mengulanginya untuk sekaleng teh hijau.

Kiku merunduk untuk mengambil kedua minuman itu sekaligus. Setelah ia mengambilnya, ia berdiri tegap lagi dan terdiam. Digenggamnya kedua kaleng minuman itu di depan dadanya sembari merenung.

_Kono kimochi wa nani desu ka? -perasaan apa ini?_

Kiku menghela nafas panjang.

_Melihat Nesia-san murung seperti tadi... Kenapa... Aku tak rela? Kenapa..._

Teringat kembali kejadian di jalan tadi. Nesia yang sungguh ketakutan dan tak mau mendengar Kiku. Padahal ia sudah menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah bilang pada Nesia bahwa ia sabuk hitam Karate, Judo, Aikido, ditambah ia bisa Kendo pula, namun belum bisa meyakinkan Nesia dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Haruskah ia berlatih Wing Chun atau Thai Boxing juga? Atau mungkin Debus? Apakah itu perlu?

Enggak kan?

Baru setelah ia mengalihkan perhatian Nesia pada sebuah toko pakaian dan menyeretnya masuk ke sana, gadis itupun mulai melupakan tentang Alternya yang satu lagi itu.

Kiku menyuruh Nesia untuk memilih dress sendiri, namun berakhir dipilihkan oleh Kiku karena _taste _Nesia yang menurutnya agak unik dan tidak umum. Walaupun Kiku yakin Nesia akan tetap saja cantik dengan pakaian pilihannya sendiri, namun tidak hari ini.

Dan setelah berdebat selama hampir 15 menit tentang pembayaran dengan Nesia, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari toko pakaian itu. Namun, Nesia belum mau tersenyum. Memang ia tak lagi merengut karena Ina, akan tetapi karena kalah berdebat dengan Kiku dan akhirnya membiarkan pemuda itu membelikannya dress manis itu.

Kiku segera memutar otaknya lagi. Saat itulah mereka melintas di depan taman bermain.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Nesia yang sudah tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Kiku membalikkan badanya, namun masih menunduk merenungkan perasaannya yang masih terganjal oleh pemikiran –bagaimana untuk lebih mengembangkan senyum Nesia?- Walaupun begitu ia terus berjalan.

Tapi kemudian berhenti ketika menemukan sandal yang ia kenal –ia membelinya sekitar 2 jam lalu. Kiku pun menengadah dan mendapati Nesia telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan muka seperti itu?" ucap Nesia sebal, "Sudah kubilang bukan? Senpai seharusnya tersenyum!" lanjutnya sembari menempelkan ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya di kedua sudut bibir Kiku.

"Senyum..." Nesia menatap Kiku lembut sembari menekan jari-jarinya sehingga menarik bibir Kiku untuk tersenyum.

Kiku mendengus, namun beralih menjadi tawa kecil, "_Wakarimashita..._" ucapnya sembari melempar tatapan hangat yang dapat membuat hati seluruh yang melihat _melting_.

Tatapan yang juga membuat pipi Nesia merona merah.

_Aku malah membuat Nesia-san khawatir...__ Dan malah ia yang membuatku ceria..._

Kiku menaruh kedua kaleng minuman di dekapan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembuat Nesia. Berharap Nesia merasakan kehangatan, yang ia rasakan karena ada Nesia, yang ingin ia berikan kembali pada gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis itu.

_Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku... Aku harus bisa menjadi kuat dan ceria... Demi menopang dan membantu Nesia-san..._

Kiku menikmati waktunya. Ia merasa sangat hangat juga bahagia di dalam hatinya. Terutama ketika tangannya disentuh oleh Nesia untuk ditarik menyentuh pipi tembam itu. Dan Nesia menyenderkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Kiku. Serta tersenyum hangat ke arahnya seakan mengerti dan telah menerima pesan tersirat dari Kiku.

"Apa senpai akan menahan jus jerukku dan melakukan hal ini terus?" tanya Nesia disertai tawa kecilnya yang menghiasi wajah _blushing_ kohainya itu.

Betapa Kiku harus memberi tahu gadis di depannya ini bahwa ia sangat manis, lebih manis daripada Neotame** atau apapun di dunia ini. Kiku merasa harus menambahkan jadwal bertemu dengan dokter penyakit dalam di _Week-list_nya untuk mengkonsultasikan gula darahnya minggu ini juga.

"_Senpai_? _Senpai_?" Nesia melambaikan tangannya berusaha untuk menyadarkan lamunan Senpainya.

"O-oh..." Kiku terkejut. Refleks ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari tahu keadaan, situasi dan kondisi karena ia merasa seperti baru pulang dari dunia lain.

Dunia lain yang sangat hangat. Sangat manis.

Wajah Kiku sontak mendidih karena malu saat ia sadar akan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya yang blushing berat -tak peduli itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Kiku merasa kehilangan mukanya, ia pun menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

_"Senpai_... Seorang pria harus menaruh tatapannya seperti ini..." Nesia mengangkat wajah Kiku dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pemuda kuning itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"N-nesia-san? Umnh..." Kiku menelan ludahnya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh saat mengucap nama gadis yang masih menaupkan tangannya di kedua pipinya itu.

Lidahnya kelu dan mukanya semakin memerah sekarang. Padahal kemarin tidak seperti itu.

"_Senpai_... Kita jadi bahan tontonan nih... Kita duduk ya? Aku mulai malu nih..." ucap Nesia, masih mendorong muka Kiku untuk menatap lurus.

Kiku melirik ke bawah, mencari-cari wajah Nesia yang dipalingkan karena malu oleh empunya. Kiku hampir terkiki melihat wajah blushing Nesia dan alisnya yang bertautan menahan malu. Dan ia lupa rasa malunya tadi.

_Kawaii..._

"Ya... Senpai... Kita duduk?" ucap Nesia sembari memutar kepalanya, menengadah menatap Kiku dengan '_cat eyes-please feed me'_

Seketika Kiku merasa seluruh darahnya dipompa paksa ke kepalanya karena rasa malunya berangsur kembali namun berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

*O*

_"Douzo... Nesia-san..._" Kiku memberikan jus jeruk Nesia.

"u-um... Terimakasih..." ucap Nesia sambil menerima dan kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku.

Kiku melingukkan kepalanya, mempelajari sekitarnya. Cukup sepi di sini, mungkin karena bukan jalur utama ke wahanan yang menarik.

"_Doitashimashita..._" jawab Kiku pendek, tak berani menatap Nesia. Ia menyusul Nesia untuk duduk di samping gadis yang biasanya berponi-tail tersebut.

Namun tidak hari ini, surai lembut itu tadi pagi ia kepang dari atas, turun menyamping ke pundak kirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan mukanya untuk tidak blushing. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka kalengnya dan meminumnya membelakangi Nesia.

Kiku yakin, sekali, dari gerak-gerik gadis di sampingnya, Nesia pasti sedang benar-benar penasaran akan tingkahnya.

"_Senpai_?"

"_H-hai? Nani?_" ucap Kiku canggung.

"Ada yang salah? Aku salah?"

_Tidak Nesia-san... Sumimasen... Tapi yang salah di sini hanyalah hati dan pikiranku saja... Jangan khawatir... Biarkan aku tenang dulu... Onegai..._

"err... S-senpai..."

"_Iie... Iie... Daijoubu desu, Nesia-san.._" ucap Kiku kelu.

_Aku harus kuat! Aku harus kuat! Harus menopang dan membantu Nesia-san!_

Kiku melirik Nesia hati-hati, namun matanya malah tertangkap basah oleh keping coklat penuh rasa penasaran Nesia. Sontak Kiku melempar pandangannya kembali; melarikan diri.

_Arrrrgh! Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana aku mau menjadi kuat dan menjaga Nesia-san?!_

"_Senpai_..." panggil Nesia disela menyisip jus jeruknya.

"Umnh?"

.

.

"mnh... Tidak..."

"Nesia-san... Tolong jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu..." ucap Kiku penasaran.

"Umnh... Maaf..."

"Nesia-san bisa cerita semuanya padaku..."

"H-Honda-senpai..."

"Nani?" jawab Kiku ramah walaupun sebenarnya nggak sabar.

Kiku menebak ini bukan pernyataan cinta, oleh karenanya ia tenang-tenang saja. Tentu saja bukan. Mereka saja baru bertemu kurang dari seminggu yang lalu.

_Mungkin Nesia-san akan bicara tentang Alternya yang lain?_

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kiku-senpai?"

-UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!-

.

"H-honda senpai? Senpai baik-baik saja?" seru Nesia panik menatap Kiku.

"U-un... _D-daijoubu desu_..." ucap Kiku sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap mulutnya.

Walaupun bukan pernyataan cinta, entah kenapa hatinya mengkategorikannya dalam tingkatan yang sama. Kiku menyumpahi hatinya yang tak bisa tenang sedikit saja jika itu tentang Nesia.

"U-umnh..." Nesia berbalik duduk dan kembali memainkan kakinya, namun kini dengan lesu.

"Umnh..." Kiku tersenyum kecil, menyadari Nesia kecewa karena tak bisa memanggilnya dengan 'Kiku-senpai'.

Entah kenapa, Kiku merasa masih ada harapan. Dan ia ingin memperbesar harapan yang tidak jelas apa itu.

"Ii yo... Nesia-san boleh panggil aku Kiku..."

"Bener?!" ucap Nesia riang.

"_M-maa..._" Kiku meneguk kembali teh hijaunya.

"Hanya Kiku?"

-UHUK!-

.

Kiku melirik kesal bercampur malu bercampur banget ke arah Nesia.

"Kiku-senpai..." ucap Kiku dengan nada tegas. Namun dengan muka merah Kiku, hampir saja Nesia mengira senpainya ini seorang tsundere.

"B-baik... Kiku-senpai..." ucap Nesia menurut.

Kiku tahu sebenarnya Nesia ingin tertawa lagi. Entah karena kasihan padanya atau merasa tak enak, tawa itu jadi tertahan dan menjadi gembungan pipi yang cubit-_able._

_Gah! Kau dan pikiranmu Honda Kiku!_

"Hehehe... Kiku-senpai..." bisik Nesia mengetes.

.

.

_A-apakah aku baru saja mengasah pedang untuk membunuh diriku sendiri? Aku merasa aku bisa tertusuk kapan saja sekarang..._

Kiku merasa kepalanya berputar sekarang, ia sudah tak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ini semua semata karena Nesia tak hentinya menggumamkan nama kecilnya itu.

Bahkan kini telah bernada dan bisa dinyanyikan.

"_Yamete kudasai... Nesia-san... Onegai_..."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

_Kau seperti mengeringkan darahku... Kumohon sebelum aku... Aku... Ugh!_

Kiku mengacak rambutnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang menutup mulut Nesia dengan miliknya.

_Honda Kiku! Nesia-san wa anata no kanojo dewa arimasen!__ –Nesia bukan pacarmu!-_

_._

_D__-d__ua yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan!__ Kau ingat itu Kiku! Hanya kecelakaan!_

Kiku mulai bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri yang melawan.

"S-senpai... Sebenarnya keberatan ya? K-kalau begitu... Aku..."

"_I-ii yo... Hountou ni..._" potong Kiku, "Hanya saja... Jangan dibuat mainan seperti itu..."

.

.

"Padahal aku sangat suka mengucapkannya..." Nesia membuka negoisasi dan memasang _puppy eyes._

_Watashi no kokoro... Ganbatte kudasai! -Hatiku... Berjuanglah!_

Kiku ingin berteriak dan berlari kabur saat itu juga. Namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Benar-benar lemas saat melihat mata Nesia yang berkilauan.

.

.

"O-oh... Maaf..." Nesia munduk, benar-benar meminta maaf. Ia sadar Kiku tak mau merundingkan hal ini.

Nesia tersenyum pahit, berpikir bahwa sudah untung ia bisa memanggil senpai di sebelahnya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa dibenci. Ya, dia harus mensyukurinya.

Kiku menghela nafas kecil, mencoba agar Nesia tak menyadari. Ia memperhatikannya, guratan ketakutan di raut muka Nesia yang kembali terukir.

_Pertiwi-san juga... Begitu ketakutan membuat kesalahan... Ada apa dengan mereka?_

"Hai... Permintaan maaf diterima..." ucap Kiku sembari menepuk kepala Nesia.

Nesia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebagai jawaban terimakasih.

"Nesia-san... Kenapa kau sepertinya begitu takut jika membuat kesalahan?"

"? Maksud senpai?" Nesia balik bertanya.

"Contohnya... Saat namaku tadi... Kau begitu ketakutan..."

.

.

Nesia tak kunjung menjawabnya, ia bahkan terus mengayunkan kakinya bagaikan menunggu momen untuk menjawab hilang.

"Aku benar-benar butuh untuk tahu... Nesia-san..." ucap Kiku lembut.

Kiku tersenyum hangat saat menemukan iris coklat gelap itu menatapnya, mencoba meyakinkan Nesia untuk menjawab.

"Aku... hanya tak ingin kehilangan senpai..." ucap Nesia sembari meneguk jus jeruknya, "Senpai... Jika ada yang berbuat salah pada senpai... Apakah senpai... Akan..."

-glek-

Nesia meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Meninggalkannya?"

.

.

"Itu..." Kiku menahan dirinya untuk menjawab.

Ia sadar, bagaimana jawabannya ini akan mempengaruhi seluruh cara berpikir Nesia kedepannya.

"Itu tergantung... Dalam banyak hal..." ucapnya lembut sembari mengelus Nesia, "Maa... Khusus Nesia-san... Apapun alasannya... Aku sepertinya tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja... Walaupun kau membuat kesalahan besar sekalipun..."

"U-umnh..."

Kiku tahu Nesia mulai mencari-cari kebenaran perkataan dari matanya, maka ia berikan tatapan tertulus yang ia miliki.

Lagipula semua itu benar adanya. Lebih kurangnya, Nesia telah menjadi pusat _'universe'_-nya selama seminggu terakhir. Pertama kalinya Kiku merasakan hidupnya berputar dan terus memutari satu orang.

Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain, dan tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari gadis bersurai hitam ini.

_Dakedo, zenbu wa kamawanai..._ -Tetapi, semuanya tak masalah...

Kiku sungguh menikmatinya, dan berharap bisa menjadi lebih dekat setiap detiknya.

"_Desu kara_... _Daijoubu desu yo..._ Nesia-san... Bahkan boleh memaksakan ego Nesia-san padaku... Aku akan lihat sampai mana batasannya nanti..."

-tes-

Kiku tersentak melihat air mata Nesia meleleh tanpa disadari oleh empunya, "_N-nesia... san? Nakunai de_... Jangan menangis... _Watashi wa..._"

Nesia menubruk dan memeluk tubuh Kiku saat itu juga, ia menenggelamkan tangisannya di dada Kiku.

Kiku tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya mampu mengelus kepala Nesia dan mencoba menenangkannya.

_Kurasa... Ini memang masalah kesepian, over-ekspektasi dan pelarian..._

"_Nesia-san... Watashi wa... Zutto... Zutto anata no soba ni iru kara... Dakara, ne... Kowakunai yo... Nigerarenai yo..._" ucap Kiku dengan lembut, "Aku akan selalu... Setiap saat berada disamping Nesia-san... Karena itu... Jangan takut... Jangan melarikan diri... ya?"

Kiku merasakan tubuh Nesia terhenyak. Kiku tahu, ia sedang berbicara hal paling mengena dalam diri tetang melarikan diri itu.

"_Samishikunai yo... -jangan merasa kesepian... Mou... Daijoubu dakara... Nesia-san..._"

Kiku mendekap Nesia erat namun juga hati-hati, bagaikan mencegah hati Nesia yang menangis dengan keras dan pilu untuk tidak pecah berkeping-keping.

Diusapnya kepala Nesia lembut, instingnya menuntun untuk memberikan kecupan di puncak surai legam itu.

_Watashi wa... Nesia-san o mamotteimasu... Zutto... kanarazu... -Aku akan melindungi Nesia-san... Selalu... Pasti -tanpa gagal..._

*O*

Kiku merebahkan tubuhnya sembarangan di atas kasur, membuat Hong yang menjadi teman sekamarnya mengangkat alis heran. Tentu saja heran. Seharian ini temannya itu tak kelihatan, bahkan sejak ia membuka matanya dan baru pulang malam-malam begini. Hong juga tak melihat Kiku membawa kamera, jadi ia tak pergi untuk men_stalk _seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Hampir saja Hong menelepon bagian kesiswaan dan melaporkan hilangnya Kiku sebagai tragedi penculikan. Namun Mei menahannya -dan untung saja menahannya.

.

.

"Makan?" tanya Hong singkat.

"Sudah..." jawab Kiku tanpa melinguk ke arah Hong.

.

.

"Aku panaskan air mandi..." ucap Hong sembari meninggalkan meja belajarnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Arigatou..."

-_maru kaite chikyuu... Maru kaite chikyuu... Nihon to moushimasu... Pip-_

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ Kiku duduk dan menjawab teleponnya, ia tak memperdulikan Hong yang berhenti melangkah di depannya karena kaget dan memberikan tatapan najis kepadanya.

"Ah... _Greef-sensei..._ Ah... _Hai... _Besok sendirian? ... O-oh... Baiklah kalau begitu... Terimakasih..."

-pip-

"Siapa?" tanya Hong hanya untuk memecah kesunyian setelahnya.

"Biar kuberitahu kau satu kata yang kupelajari hari ini, Hong..."

Hong mengangkat alisnya sebagai ganti kata 'apa itu?'.

"Kepo deh..." ucap Kiku sembari masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hong yang tengah mengernyit bingung akan arti kata itu.

* * *

*nausea : rasa akan muntah; rasa mual

** Neotame : pemanis sintetis (manisnya 7000-13000xlipat gula biasa)

* * *

A/N:

Chapie 11! Yeeeeey!

Author : *senggol Kiku* Udah tuh... Keren tuh _date_ nya...

Kiku : ? M-maa...

Neth : Apaan... Biasa saja... cuman taman bermain saja... nggak ada _candle-light dinner_!

Author : Selow Neth... Nesia aja nggak komplain... Jangan-jangan lu sendiri yang ngimpiin _candle-light dinner_? Terus nggak kesampean-kesampean?

-Cleeeb-

Author : Nah kan... Ng? Loh! Udah ada yang review! Bales! Bales! **Yuki Hiiro-san, **Tara-chan ya?

Nesia : Tara-chan...

Author : Belum kelihatan cowo ya? *ngelihatchapiesebelumnya* Ya sudahlah... nanti di chapie selanjutnya... dan... 1945 Alter...

Nesia : *geleng2*

Kiku : *angkat tangan* **Yuki Hiiro-san**, kemarin saya ngintip di lepi Author... Per Alter harus aku tangani... Kalau ada 1945... Jujur saja saya tidak sanggup...

Neth : Kau bisa serahkan padaku...

Kiku : *meliriksengit,buangmuka*

Neth : ? Apa?

Kiku : Iie... Betsuni...

Author : Loh? Padahal aku rencanain segitu...

.

.

.

-GANYANG AUTHOOOOOORRR!-


	12. Alter 12

Kiku menatap mug kecil di hadapannya. Isinya _cappuccino. _Kopi yang Feli rekomendasikan bila datang ke cafe ini. Rasanya lumayan enak bagi Kiku, walaupun masih lebih enak teh hijau menurutnya. Sayang, di kafe itu tidak menyediakan teh hijau kesukaannya.

Kiku meneguknya lagi, walaupun kali ini sedikit kecewa karena gambar daun di busanya menjadi hilang. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah jamnya.

_09.55... 5 menit lagi..._

-Tling... Tling...-

Bunyi lonceng pintu masuk kafe menarik perhatian Kiku. Ia meninguk ke arah pintu dari kayu mahoni dan menemukan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas formal.

Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan melangkah mendekati Kiku.

"Selamat pagi, Nak Honda..."

"Um..." Kiku mengangguk kecil. Ia berdiri dan menyalami tangan dr. Greef, "Selamat pagi, sensei..."

"Hari ini kita akan sedikit serius... _Well_, tentunya ini adalah tentang nak Nesia... Saya ingin, Nak Honda, sebagai yang paling dekat dan paling dipercaya oleh Nak Nesia untuk memahami hal-hal yang akan disampaikan... Ini demi kebaikan dan kesembuhan Nak Nesia..." ucap dr. Greef panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya... Seharusnya saya bicarakan hal ini dengan keluarga atau kerabatnya... Namun saya menduga sedikit banyak mereka merupakan asal dari DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) atau dulunya dikenal sebagai MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) yang diderita oleh Nak Nesia..."

"Apakah sampai di sini masih bisa diterima?"

"_Hai... Wakarimashita..._" ucap Kiku serius.

"Tidak setegang ini, Nak Honda... Saya ingin kita sama-sama berpikir dan bertukar informasi tentang Nak Nesia..."

"O-oh... Umnh... Ya... Tentu..." ucap Kiku sembari menurunkan ketegangannya.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan saya memesan kopi dulu..." gurau sang dokter membantu mencairkan suasana.

"A-ah... _Douzo...__ Douzo..._" Kiku tertawa aneh.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

"Terimakasih..." ucap dr. Greef saat pesanannya datang.

Kopi Espresso dan _Tarte_ kecil.

"Baik... Karena pesananku sudah datang... Kita bisa mulai obrolan kita..." lanjutnya sembari menyisip kopi panasnya.

"Uh... Baik, sensei..."

"Baiklah... Nak Honda... Yang ingin saya lakukan pada Nak Nesia adalah Ego State Therapy..."

"Ego State Therapy?" Kiku mengulang pernyataan dr. Greef.

"Ya... Untuk memahami terapi ini... Kita harus paham dengan Ego State dulu, Nak Honda..."

Kiku mengangguk, "Saya siap, sensei..."

Kikupun mengeluarkan _notes. _Ia bermaksud mencatat hal-hal penting yang mungkin bisa ia pikirkan sendiri nanti.

"Ego State itu... Mudahnya adalah bagian dari diri kita yang aktif melakukan kegiatan kita... Dia adalah sebuah sistem yang dipisahkan oleh batas-batas tertentu namun masih dapat ditembus hingga kedalaman dan fleksibilitas tertentu karena adanya kesamaan prinsip..."

"Kita bisa bayangkan Ego State adalah sebuah rumah... Satu rumah yang ruangan-ruangannya dibatasi oleh dinding... Dinding kita bayangkan sebagai batas-batas... Dan ruangan di rumah akan dihubungkan dengan pintu..."

"Pintu inilah 'kesamaan prinsip' yang membuat kita dapat menembus ruangan... Sampai di sini bisa diterima?"

Kiku mengangguk.

"Bagus... Bagus..." ucap dr. Greef sembari meneguk kopinya. Membuat kesempatan untuk Kiku meresapi informasi yang telah diberikannya.

Ia tahu Kiku anak yang pintar, namun ia juga harus hati-hati agar ia bisa menyiapkan Kiku membantu Nesia.

"Sensei... Sepertinya ini... Terjadi pada orang-orang yang normal?"

"Nak Honda memang pintar..." dr. Greef tersenyum, "Ya... Kita yang normal memiliki 'rumah' yang sehat dan bisa diakses dengan mudah oleh setiap kesadaran kita..."

Kiku mulai mencatat beberapa hal.

"Kita... Sebagai orang normal sebenarnya memiliki empat sampai sembilan 'diri' yang masing-masing memiliki kehidupan, fungsi, kepribadian dan tugas masing-masing... Namun karena kita normal... Kita masih bisa mengontrol dan terhubung..."

"Contohnya... 'diri' kita saat menghadapi teman yang baru bertemu di sekolah dan 'diri' kita menghadapi teman dari kecil di rumah..."

"Kalau yang di sekolah... Kita mulanya akan cenderung berhati-hati dan mempelajari... Kita akan bersikap sopan dan tidak memperlihatkan keabsurdan kita pada awalnya... Sehingga ada ungkapan dari teman kita seperti _'Kupikir__ kau__ itu dulu gini loh! Eh… Nyatanya gini!'_… Pernah mengalaminya, nak Honda?"

Kiku mengangguk, ia teringat pada ucapan Ludwig yang awalnya mengira ia sangat pasif, alim dan pendiam, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Fudanshi... Yah, kata-kata semacam itu keluar.

Kiku tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Oke... Saya anggap tawa itu adalah tanda paham... Dan saya yakin tingkah anda dengan teman sepermainan dari kecil paling tidak sedikit berbeda dengan tingkah saat menghadapi teman baru... Anda pasti merasa lebih leluasa... Lebih bebas menunjukkan 'warna' anda pada teman dari kecil itu... Apalagi jika anda bermainnya di rumah anda sendiri -yang merupakan teritorial anda..."

Kiku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Walaupun anda merasa melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan sifat anda... Namun anda tetap menyadarinya... Itu adalah kita... Orang-orang normal yang masih memegang kendali terhadap kesadaran dan keputusan kita... Ego State kita masih sehat... Masih terhubung dan bisa diakses semua dengan kesadaran dan keinginan kita..."

"Jadi... Kalau yang memiliki Alter... Maka... 'pintu-pintu' dalam rumah 'tertutup'?" Kiku membuat kesimpulan.

"Jangan... Jangan loncat ke sana dulu Nak Honda... Anda benar... Namun belum loncat ke sana... Oke?"

"Umn..."

"Apakah Ego State sudah jelas?"

"Kurang lebihnya... Intinyanya Ego State adalah posisi kesadaran kita..."

"Oke... Kita lanjut..." dr. Greef tersenyum, "Sebelum itu anda bisa bernafas dulu... Karena saya juga membutuhkannya..."

Kiku tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon garing itu.

"Jadi Nak Honda... Saya akan bertanya... Kira-kira bagaimana kesadaran kita terbentuk?"

.

.

"Er..."

"Oke... Kita ulang lagi... Bagaimana kira-kira cara kita menentukan baik atau buruk?"

"Pengalaman?"

"Benar... Kita hidup... Sadar membuat keputusan setelah kita menimbang baik atau buruk... Yang kita pelajari dari pengalaman..."

"Berarti Ego State terbentuk dari pengalaman membedakan?"

"Tepat! Nak Kiku..." ucap dr. Greef semangat, "Dan bukan hanya dari membedakan baik dan buruk... Namun juga makanan favorit atau tidak... Suka atau tidak... Orang baik dan orang jahat..."

"Umnh... Berarti... Seperti... Saya menyukai teh hijau... Maka Ego State penyuka teh hijau sedang aktif... Dan suatu ketika saya memiliki pilihan lain seperti jus jeruk... Maka Ego State jus jeruk tengah aktif..."

"Ya... Walaupun itu adalah pengartian dangkalnya... Tapi, ya... Benar... Ini tentang pilihan-pilihan dan pilihan... Dan anda sadar telah memilihnya..." jawab sang dokter.

"Hal lain yang mempengaruhi Ego State adalah orang-orang di sekelilingnya..."

"Keluarga dan kerabat..." tebak Kiku.

"Benar sekali, Nak Kiku... Juga idolanya dan yang penjadi panutannya seperti, contohnya guru... Ini yang disebut dengan _Introject_..."

"Introject?"

"Nak Kiku... Dari mana _trait_-mu menyukai teh hijau?"

"Ayah dan ibu... Juga keluarga besar... _Maa..._ Teh hijau... _Chanoyu_ –upacara minum teh... Tipikal keluarga Jepang yang masih menjunjung adat secara kental..."

"Kalau cara Nak Honda berbicara? Yang sangat sopan ini?"

"Keluarga juga... Terutama dari Ibu... Bahkan cara saya bicara sangat mirip dengan beliau..."

"Ya..." dr. Greef tersenyum, "Anda pasti sangat menyayangi ibu anda dan menjadikannya sebagai 'sumber' Introject anda... Trait suka teh hijau dan cara bicara terserap oleh Nak Honda dengan sangat baik dan membentuk 'Bagian Diri' Nak Honda... Dan karena Nak Honda menyukainya... Nak Honda mengambil keputusan untuk menggunakannya dan 'mewujudkan' sosok ibu anda dalam berbicara pada diri anda..."

"Jadi... Introject itu... Seperti kita mencontoh orang lain?"

"Ya... Itu benar..." ucap dr. Greef, "Introject itu perwujudan figur penting yang kita adopsi di dalam alam bawah sadar kita... Dia hidup di dalam diri kita... Sayangnya... Introject bisa negatif juga... Karena tidak semua orang tua... Baik..."

Kiku menerka kemana ini pergi. Ya, dia sekarang mengerti kenapa dr. Greef memilih memberitahunya daripada orang tua Nesia yang belum tentu 'sebaik' orang tuanya.

"Nak Nesia bisa jadi telah mulai menyerap anda sebagi Introject... Dia terlihat begitu mengagumi anda... Bisa jadi besok dia ikut meminum teh hijau... Atau kebudayaan anda yang lainnya..." canda dr. Greef, "Dan anda... Pastinya akan selalu hidup di dalam dirinya... Hidup... Benar-benar hidup..."

"Maksud anda, sensei?"

"Yah... Dengan kondisi mental Nak Nesia yang seperti ini... Jangan heran jika suatu saat anda akan menemui Alter yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Kiku Honda... Nak Honda..."

.

.

.

"I-itu... seram sekali..." keringat dingin Kiku mulai mengucur.

"Kita akan usahakan agar itu tak perlu terjadi..."

Kiku mengangguk setuju. Menarik sih, namun itu terlalu seram untuk jadi kenyataan.

#QuotesOfTheDay : Tentunya 'aku' tidak mau 'mencintai' 'diriku' sendiri seperti itu... Aku bukan seorang narcist! - Kiku

"Kemudian... Ketiga... Yang mempengaruhi Ego State... Adalah pengalaman traumatik..."

Kiku menelan ludah. Ini yang paling _crucial_.

"Pernah Nak Honda mengalami pengalaman yang Nak Honda tak suka, _Junior High_... _Bullying_?" tanya dr. Greef

"Ya..."

"Bisa nak Honda ceritakan?"

"Uh... Sebenarnya itu juga pengalaman memalukan karena ketika saya mengingatnya saya merasa sungguh kekanakkan... Hanya _bullying_ dari teman-teman saat _Elementary_... Karena wajah oriental ini... Sebenarnya bukan hanya saya... Beberapa saudara saya juga mengalaminya..."

"Bedanya saya dan saudara saya... Karena terus diganggu... Saya berubah pikiran dan melawan mereka... Saya jadi terkenal sebagai 'Iblis dari Timur' setelah mengalahkan ketua geng _bullying_... Sepertinya Ego State kasar aktif pada waktu itu... Haha..." Kiku tertawa aneh.

"Hal ini terus berlanjut bahkan sampai Junior High... Tapi ketika Senior High sudah berkurang... Karena suasana mulai kondusif di sana... Ego State kalem kembali..."

"Tampaknya Nak Honda sudah bisa menggunakan kata Ego State... Ya... Nak Kiku benar... Ego State seperti itu... Ganti kepribadian... Namun tetap sadar..."

"Saya _fast-leaner..._" ucap Kiku sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Nah... Nak Honda... Pengalaman Nak Honda tadi tentunya traumatik... Tapi saya harus memuji Nak Honda karena bisa menanganinya... Walaupun dengan cara yang lumayan tak bisa diterima..."

"Maa... Masa _Elementary_ dan _Junior High_... Tak bisa berpikir sedalam dan setenang sekarang..."

"Nah! Itu kata kuncinya, Nak Honda! Anak-anak tak bisa berpikir sestabil kita..." seru dr. Greef semangat.

"Umnh...?"

"Jika sebagai anak... Nak Honda tak mampu menangani semua _bullying_ itu... Apa kira-kira yang Nak Honda akan lakukan?"

"Saya..."

"Ditambah orang tua anda... Bukan orang yang cocok dijadikan contoh sebagai Introject... Dan mungkin guru anda tak mengerti..."

.

Seketika Kiku membayangkan semuanya. Nesia kecil yang di _bullying _habis-habisan. Nesia kecil yang tidak sanggup melawan. Nesia kecil yang tak memiliki orang tua yang bisa dijadikan pelarian. Nesia kecil yang... -Oh tidak.

Kiku menutup mulutnya sembari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Nak Nesia... Mungkin pada awalnya memilih untuk menciptakan Ego State temporal seperti 'tak peduli' yang khusus berfungsi untuk menangani semua traumanya..."

"Namun pada akhirnya... Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menutup 'pintu akses' ke memori trauma itu... Satu ruangan dalam rumah telah tertutup dengan satu jiwa terluka dikurung tertidur di sana..." lanjut dr. Greef.

"Dan Nesia-san menciptakan kepribadian baru... Demi melanjutkan kehidupannya..." tebak Kiku.

"Ya... Mungkin begitu... Karena saya pribadi belum pernah mendengar ada anak kecil yang menyerah dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri... Ini menjadi satu-satunya cara melarikan diri dan bertahan dari kehancuran..."

_Kami-sama... Nesia-san wa..._

"Ini hanya spekulasi saja... Kita tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nak Nesia bukan?"

_Ini masih bisa menjadi lebih buruk?_

Kiku menatap dr. Greef dengan tatapan gelap.

"Mungkin..." dr. Greef menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan Kiku.

_Sonna mono... Nesia-san..._

"Itu... Teori secara psikologis... Nak Honda..." dr. Greef mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, "Biar saya ceritakan secara perkembangan otak... Mungkin Nak Honda mau mencatatnya?"

"umnh..."

"Kalau teori perkembangan otak... Adalah Ego State terbentuk dari kejadian berulang... Misalnya Nak Kiku yang halus dan sopan... Karena sering melihat dan dididik dengan halus dan sopan..."

"Pengalaman secara berulang ini menstimulasi otak Nak Honda untuk membentuk jalur syaraf yang mewakili pengalaman itu... Semakin sering dialami, jalur itu semakin sering dilewati... Semakin Nak Honda hapal dan melaluinya, membuat Nak Honda juga menjadi halus dan sopan... Kalau keras... Ya nanti akan membentuk jalur keras dan akan menjadi keras... Ini yang mendasari _like father like son..._"

"_Sou ka..._"

"Istirahat sebentar?"

Kiku mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan _cappuccino_-nya.

Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menemui Nesia. Memeluknya seperti kemarin, dan mengusap surai hitam yang berkilau itu. Membiarkan Nesia berbagi semua masalahnya dengan dirinya.

Oh, Kiku akan selalu siap untuk hal itu.

.

.

"Nak Honda... Boleh saya sarankan satu hal?"

"Mnh?"

"Tersenyumlah..."

Kiku tertegun mendengar saran dr. Greef.

"Nesia-san butuh dukungan psikologis... Jika yang mendukungnya ikut murung... Bagaimana kita akan mencapai kata sembuh? Apalagi Nak Honda dengar sendiri bukan kemarin? Bahwa Nak Honda sangat spesial bagi Nak Nesia..."

"Umnh..."

"Jika Nak Nesia murung... Bagaimana perasaan Nak Honda?"

"T-tentu saja..."

"Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Nak Nesia saat melihat Nak Honda murung... Oleh karena itu..."

"Saya mengerti... dr. Greef..." ucap Kiku mencoba tersenyum, "Akan saya usahakan..."

"Bagus... Sekarang kita bisa lanjutkan... Kita akan masuk pada interaksi Ego State..."

"Interaksi Ego State?"

"Ya... Benar... Secara keluar dan kedalam... Secara keluar yaitu bagaimana Ego State kita berinteraksi dengan kegiatan dan lingkungan kita... Ego State bisa terus berganti-ganti saat kita melakukan sesuatu... Namun karena kita normal... Kita sering tidak memperhatikan perubahan Ego State... Karena pintu-pintu kita terbuka dan mudah diakses tanpa halangan..."

"Sedangkan ke dalam... Adalah interaksi antara Ego State... Kalau kita... Pernah tidak ketika memilih makanan... Kita sudah membuat keputusan... Tapi setelahnya ada pemikiran lain yang entah muncul dari mana untuk memilih yang lain saja?"

Kiku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya di sana ada interaksi antar Ego State... Ini memang selalu masalah menentukan pilihan..." ucap dr. Greef, "Dan kalau ini terjadi pada seseorang yang memiliki Alter... Maka ia biasanya akan mendengar suara dalam otaknya..."

"S-seperti itu?"

"Ya... Tapi itu kalau mereka kuat dan telah bisa terintegrasi... Mereka bisa melakukan percakapan dalam diri mereka sendiri..."

"umnh... Itu pasti ramai..."

"Ya... Dan lucu..." imbuh dr. Greef.

"Saya menantikannya... Itu hal yang bagus bukan?" tanya Kiku.

"Ya... perkembangan yang bagus..."

.

.

"Sebenarnya Nak Honda... Ada 2 tipe Ego State... Yaitu yang ada di permukaan -atau kelihatan oleh kita... Dan yang tersembunyi -jarang kelihatan... Coba kita lihat contoh Nak Nesia..."

"Umnh... Nesia no.1-san pastinya ada di permukaan... Dan yang jarang adalah Ina-san..." Kiku mencoba menebak.

"Ina-san?"

"Nama dari Alter psikopatnya..." jawab Kiku.

"O-oh... Seperti itu... Ya..." dr. Greef mengangguk mengerti. "Ada perbedaan diantara mereka... Kita bisa menemui Nak Nesia dengan leluasa dan berkomunikasi dengannya dengan mudah... Itu bukan masalah... Yang sulit adalah mengakses informasi dari Nak Ina... Dan dia psikopat..."

"Saya mengerti maksud anda, sensei... Ini sungguh buruk bukan?"

"Ya... Kita harus melakukan hal khusus untuk itu... Saya akan lihat apa yang bisa saya lakukan dengan Ego State Therapy ini…"

"Tolong..." ucap Kiku lirih.

"Saya mengerti…." Ucap dr. Greef sembari melemparkan senyum penenang, "Jadi Nak Honda... Dari semua itu... Sudah bisa mendeskripsikan apa itu Alter Ego?"

"Alter Ego itu... Hubungan komunikasi antara Ego State atau kesadaran-nya sangat buruk... Pintu akses mereka ke Ego State lain tertutup... Sehingga Ego State mereka jadi berdiri sendiri-sendiri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri-sendiri..."

"Itu benar... Dan kenapa orang sering menyebutnya jiwa yang terpecah?" tanya dr. Greef lagi.

"Karena kesadaran mereka memang terpecah..."

"Ya... Seperti _tarte_ ini..." ucap dr. Greef memotong _tarte _menjadi beberapa bagian, "Nak Honda mau?"

"Tidak... Terimakasih..."

"Baiklah..." ucap dr. Greef mulai memakan _tarte-_nya.

"Sensei... Kalau kesadaran mereka terpecah... Maka apabila Ego State teh hijau-ku sedang mengambil kendali... Ego State jus jerukku yang tak aktif akan... Tidur?"

"Ya... Dan dia umumnya tak akan mendapatkan ingatan Ego State teh hijau... Tapi kalau sudah bicara seperti ini... Ego State akan diganti dengan kata Alter... Alter jus jeruk anda tidak akan tahu apa yang telah diperbuat Alter teh hijau anda... Inilah DID... atau Alter Ego..."

Kiku menatap dr. Greef serius.

"Mekanisme pertahanan diri dalam pikiran bawah sadar yang membuat 'lupa' pada kejadian traumatik dengan memutus jalur komunikasi Ego State yang terluka demi menghindari hancurnya seluruh Ego State... Demi menghindari... Gila..." tekan dr. Greef memastikan Kiku mengerti.

"Dan ketika Alter terluka itu bangun dan mengambil kesadaran penderita... Saat itulah... Kejadian tak tertebak akan terjadi... Yang pasti... Di sana kita akan dibawa ke masa kelamnya..."

.

.

"Saat seperti itulah Nak Nesia akan sangat butuh Nak Honda untuk ada di sampingnya..."

.

.

"_Hai... Wakarimashita..._" angguk Kiku.

"Saya anggap itu sebagai OK..."

.

.

"Sekarang... Saya ingin kita membahas strategi kita dalam terapi ini..."

"Strategi?"

"Ya... Untuk memulihkan kembali Nak Nesia..."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, dok?" tanya Kiku sembari mulai bersiap mencatat lagi.

"Nak Honda tak ada pikiran untuk menghancurkan alter-alter itu bukan?"

"M-menghancurkan? Apakah begitu caranya?"

"Tidak! Itu hanyalah pilihan terakhir... Coba Nak Honda bayangkan jika ada satu ruangan dalam rumah yang dihancurkan?"

"Y-yah... Itu... Tidak baik..."

"Benar..."

"Lalu... Kita harus apa?"

"Di terapi ini... Kita harus negoisasi dan membuat mereka sepakat, seprinsip dan mau 'membuka pintu' agar akses Ego State mereka kembali normal..."

.

.

"Sensei... Apakah itu berarti... Alter mereka akan menghilang?"

"Ya... Tapi tidak hilang juga... Umnh... Seperti... Anda lihat tarte ini?"

Kiku memperhatikan tarte dr. Greef.

"Kita andaikan selai asamnya sebagai Alter A dan kuenya sebagai Alter B... Dan jika mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan... Maka akan bercampur seperti ini..." ucap dr. Greef sembari menaruh selai di atas kue.

"Memang, kuenya akan terasa asam nanti... Dan selainya akan berkurang keasamannya... Tapi rasanya akan lebih enak dan pas bukan?"

"Jika saya... Menyukai asamnya selai apa adanya?"

.

.

"Itu..." dr. Greef terdiam, mencoba berpikir.

.

.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya... Benar dr. Greef?"

"Nak Honda... Begini..." dokter itu membetulkan cara duduknya agar lebih nyaman, "Menyukai hanya selainya yang asam... Mau menerima kekurangannya... Itu baik... Tapi dalam menerima seseorang... Anda harus menerima seluruhnya... Kekurangan dan kelebihannya... Seluruh dari hidupnya... Itu yang baru dinamakan dengan menerima apa-adanya... bukan hanya sebagian saja..."

.

.

"_Sou ka... __Wakarimashita... _Jadi... Apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Mnh... Pertama kita petakan dulu alter-alter Nesia yang kita ketahui..."

"Tujuh Alter..." ucap Kiku sembari menuliskan siapa saja di notes-nya.

"Delapan, Nak Honda... Kita tak tahu siapa yang ada di kurungan memang... Bisa Nak Nesia no. 1 atau siapapun... Atau bahkan Nak Ina... Tapi kita harus memperhitungkannya..."

"Ya..."

"Dan dia adalah tokoh utama... Nak Nesia yang paling asli... Kepribadian utamanya..."

"Saya harap saya bisa ke sana dan menghancurkan kurungan itu..." bisik Kiku.

"Anda akan... Tapi ini bertahap..."

"Saya mengerti..."

"Nesia dalam kurungan itu kita masukan dalam _Vaded Ego State_..."

"_Vaded_?"

"Ego State yang mungkin menjadi awal mula... Yang paling 'rusak'... Yang jarang sekali keluar... Jika kita ingin menyembuhkan Nesia... Kita harus bisa menggapainya... Tapi dia pasti tertidur di bagian terdalam dari kesadaran Nak Nesia..."

"Atau dengan penjagaan terkuat dari kurungan platina..."

"ya..."

.

"Lalu... 6 selain Ina... Kita masukan dalam _Functional Ego State_... Walaupun beberapa dari mereka masuk ke _conflicting_ _Ego State_ karena bertentangan... Seperti Tara contohnya yang belum menerima Nak Honda... Padahal yang lainnya menyukai Nak Honda..."

"Saya tidak melihat adanya kemarahan tak terkendali atau emosi negatif lainnya... Mungkin mereka belum memperlihatkannya... Nak Honda harap bersiap-siap saja..."

"Uh..." Kiku meneguk ludahnya.

"Tapi kalau kita bisa membuat perjanjian dengan mereka... Itu akan sangat bagus dan lebih konstruktif... Dan ini tugas kita juga selain meraih Nesia dalam kurungan..."

"Begitu... Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Ina-san?"

"Nah! Inilah yang paling penting!" ucap dr. Greef, "Ina-san dikategorikan di _Malevolent Ego State_... Sifatnya ganas, keras, kejam... Bukan hanya kepada kita atau diri penderita karena ada kemungkinan menyakiti diri sendiri... Namun juga berbahaya terhadap Alter yang lain..."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Kiku sedikit merinding, ia mengingat sesuatu sekarang.

"Dia bisa saja memiliki _intention_ untuk... Menghancurkan Ego State lain... Demi mengambil alih semua kesadaran fisik dan mental Nesia..."

"Menghancurkan?" bisik Kiku pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengingat tingkah Nesia no. 2 kemarin dan senyuman kelegaannya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

_Apakah... Nesia-san... Dan Ina-san..._

"Nak Honda?"

"Umnh... Kemarin, Nesia-san sadar... Dan dia terlihat begitu lega melihatku... Apa mungkin... Di dalam sana... Ina-san..."

.

.

"Ya ampun... Ya ampun... Nak Honda pasti bercanda!" seru dokter paruh baya itu tak percaya. Tangannya mengusap rambut yang mulai memutih dengan pelan.

Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun... Tapi... Dia tak apa-apa bukan?" tanya dr. Greef.

"Y-ya..."

"Itu menambah tekanan kita..." ucap dr. Greef dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas.

"Greef-sensei?"

"_Malevolent Ego State_ sangat sulit diajak komunikasi, negoisasi, apalagi ditundukkan... Dia juga yang akan selalu menghambat terapi... Selama dia ada... Jangankan berpikir untuk menggapai Nesia yang terkurung, menyelamatkan Ego State yang lainnya pun..."

_._

_._

dr. Greef menggelengkan kepala.

Tatapan Kiku menggelap. Memikirkan Tara, Garuda, Ayu, Pertiwi, Nesia no. 1

.

Nesia no.2...

.

.

Nesia menghilang dihancurkan oleh Ina.

_Nesia-san..._

Kiku meremas celananya, menahan emosi kesedihan yang memuncak. Rasanya sungguh sakit hanya untuk membayangkannya.

Membayangkan ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat senyuman Nesia. Tawanya, candanya. Kegilaan Garuda -walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan. Tarian indah Pertiwi yang sangat mengagumkan...

"Tak bisa... Tak akan membiarkan Ina-san menghancurkan mereka..." ucap Kiku dalam pikiran gelapnya.

"Nak Honda! Nak Honda!" dr. Greef mengguncangnya, "Nak Honda!"

"dr. Greef? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Kiku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa, "Bagaimana cara menghancurkannya? Kita harus cepat..."

"Netralkan dirimu dulu! Jangan taruh Ina-san sebagai penjahat!"

"Tapi... TAPI!"

"Ina mungkin yang terluka paling dalam... Yang terluka paling keras... Yang paling rusak... Jangan hakimi dia... Nak Honda!"

"Uh..."

"Tenanglah dulu... Kita harus selalu netral... Nak Honda... Karena memang demikian... Semakin agresif... Semakin kita tak menyukainya... Mungkin adalah tanda bahwa semakin ia rusak..."

-_maru kaite chikyuu... Maru kaite chikyuu... Nihon to -pip-_

"Moshi-moshi..." Kiku menjawab teleponnya setelah meminta ijin pada dr. Greef, "Mei-san? _Nani ga..._"

-KIKU! KAU DIMANA?!-

Mei berteriak dari seberang, suaranya benar-benar ketakutan dan diburu. Benar-benar situasi gawat.

"Aku di sebuah kafe..."

-CEPAT KEMARI DALAM 5 MENIT!-

"Tapi..."

-CEPAT!-

"B-baiklah..."

.

.

"Nak Honda... Ingat... Anda harus selalu tenang..." ucap dr. Greef mengingatkan, "Pergilah... Biar saya yang membayar..."

"T-terimakasih... dr. Greef..." ucap Kiku sembari menyambar blazer-nya, membungkuk hormat dan berlari keluar.

.

.

"Kuharap mereka akan baik-baik saja..." bisik dr. Greef pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

A/N:

Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! 12!

Author : Ih woooowww... Serius amad Neth... Sampai ngeces nggak nyadar...

Neth: S-s-siapa?!

Author: Lah eloh... dan ecesanmu itu loh...

Kiku: Sapu tangan, _oranda-san? _*Nawarinsaputangan

Neth: Tidak terimakasih! *melengos+mengelapmulutnya

Kiku: Oke... *nggak yakin

Nesia: Aku... sama sekali nggak paham...

Kiku: *menepukkepalaNesia* Serahkan saja padaku... *tersenyummanis

Neth: WOOOOOY! TANGAN LOOOH!

Nesia: Ribut amat sih Neth?

Kiku: *senyumnistakeNeth

Author: Oke... biarkan mereka... Balas review saja... Umnh... Kiku-san... Sini deh!

Kiku: Ada apa, Author-san?

Author: Baca deh... dari **ravenilu597-san...**

.

.

-bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush...-

Kiku: U-un... S-saya akan bilang pada om Hidekazu... Pasti!

Neth: Ada apa sih?

Nesia: *nyobangintip

Author: Kepo amat sih lu pada? Cuma tanya si Tara itu tsundere bukan...?

Nesia: ... Yah...

Kiku: Symptom-nya sudah kelihatan... Bangga... tak bisa jujur...

Author: Kukira aku akan buat dia sebagai seme kedua-mu...

Kiku: *menghunuskanKatana

Author: I-i-iya... oke... nggak ada seme kedua!

Kiku: Bagus!

Author: Kau akhir2 ini jadi agresif ya?

Neth: Lagi PMS kaleee...

-Background : Neth kabur, Kiku mengejarnya dengan pedang terhunus-

Author: Oke, selanjutnya **Faneda-san,** Ingat kok :D :D *bisik* er... **Faneda-san**, mungkin untuk koplak itu saat ini tak perlu disampaikan pada yang bersangkutan... saya tidak mau ada Katana nyasar ke rumah anda... Yah, kalau sampai ada, saya rela kalau anda jual barang itu ke tukang cosu terdekat #apaini

Nesia: Bukannya kalau di jual ke pasar antik lebih mahal?

Author: Benar juga... #semakinngawur Yang penting Kiku nggak denger *nglinguk ke Kiku yang masih ngejar Neth* Kemunculan Neth ya? Nanti... Ada bagiannya sendiri... Tungguin yah... *wink* dan berasa nonton anime yah...

Nesia: Kukira ini _brand new_ sinetron... Genrenya aja Drama Romance...

Author: _gue pengen nyantet ni personifikasi satu... tapi ilmu gue nggak nyampe! Dan ini negara gue! Nasib!_

Nesia: *nyadar* apa?

Author: Endak... Lanjut... **Yuki** **Hiiro-san...**

Nesia: *pissed* Thor... Beneran deh... Kalau... KALAU! sampai...

Author: Gue ngerti! Okeh! Okeh! *bisik* **Yuki Hiiro-san, **saya pertimbangkan nanti...

Nesia: *natap tajam*

Author: Nggak! Nggak! Masa mau segitu banyaknya?! Nti sampai aku mbah2 nggak selesai ni FF loh?

Nesia: Bagus kalau kau ngerti! *memperlihatkanbonekajerami

Author: Katanya date-nya hebat...

Nesia: Huh?

Author: Kau menikmatinya kan?

Nesia: ... Aku tak mengerti maksudmu...

Author: Kiku! Nesia mau kalau kau ajak date lagi!

Nesia: Nggak seperti itu! *blush

-Background : Kiku berlari dengan muka merah, Neth memburunya dengan kalap-

Author: Ada HolPan di sini?

-Background: Kiku dan Neth teriak serempak 'NGGAAAAAAK!'-

Author: Syukurlah... Balik lagi... Umnh... Iya... Alternya nggak ganti... sama aja sih... yang ngrasain satu personifkasi... dan roler coaster... *ngelihatbagiankru* Hei... kameramennya sudah berhenti vomit belum?

-Udah nggak apa-apa thor!-

Author: Bagus... bagus... Kemudian... **Azukihazzle FryingpanMusic-san,** Setengah cerita?

Nesia: Iya nih... udh 12 chapter...

Kiku: Tapikan pendek-pendek... sehari saja 3 chapter sendiri biasanya...

Author: _Bilang aja lu masih mau lanjut..._ *nglirikKiku* Sebenarnya... Ini masih sepertiganya...

Kiku: *sedikitgesturYES!*

Author: Tuh baru dijelain sama dr. Greef tentang Alter Egonya bukan?

dr. Greef: Yup Author-san... Penjelasanku lumayan nggak?

Author: _Lumayan memusingkan... iya..._ Lumayan *angguk2* Kemudian... **Everly De** **Mavis-san, **belum... masih sepertiga...

Neth: Mereka pasti capek membaca *piiiiiiiiiiip* ini...

Author: Kiku... Kalau kau bisa membawakanku bagian kepala Neth... Aku turutin apa yang kau mau dengan FF ini...

Kiku: Beneran...?

Author: 100 rius!

Neth: O-ow...

Nesia: _Entah kenapa... aku merasa harus membantu Neth? _*geleng2*_ Nggak! Ngapain juga aku bantu dia?!_

Author: Updet cepet itu karena liburan... Nyehehe :D D Kalau semakin banyak libur semakin cepet updet :D :D

Oke... Segitu dulu hari ini,,, akhirnya... Mohon review, kritik dan saran :D Selamat _weekend_!

Kiku: Author! Saya berhasil menebas rambut anti gravitasinya! Ini termasuk bagian dari kepala _oranda-san_ kan?!

.

.

er...


	13. Alter 13

Kiku berlari memasuki dorm perempuan. Ia melihat beberapa guru dan penjaga telah ada di sana. Bukan menantinya tentu saja -mereka malah keheranan melihatnya ada di tempat ini-, namun khawatir akan keadaan satu anak yang katanya sejak tadi kondisinya aneh; berteriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya. Sungguh mengerikan. Tak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam sana. Ke kamar nomor 178 itu.

Beberapa guru mencoba menggedor pintu plywood tersebut. Namun tak ada jawaban selain teriakan lainnya.

"Kau... Murid laki-laki kenapa ada di sini?!" seru seorang guru menyadari keberadaan Kiku.

"Saya..."

"Saya yang memanggilnya bu!" jawab Mei.

"K-kenapa?!" seru sang guru kaget, "Sudah cukup satu masalah anak teriak-teriak... Ini ditambah murid laki-laki masuk ke dorm perempuan! Kau... Kau juga anggota surat kabar bukan?! Ini bukan sesuatu yang..."

"Sensei... Tolong..." sahut Kiku dengan nada serius.

"umnh..."

Sang guru agak canggung untuk membiarkan Kiku mendekati pintu. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan karena tampaknya murid satu ini memiliki rencana -atau apapun yang bisa menghentikan masalah ini.

"Nesia-san... _Kikoeteru ka? Watashi desu yo..._"

.

"Ina..." bisik Kiku di lubang kunci. Ia yakin panggilannya akan bergema dan sampai ke telinga Ina.

Berharap Ina akan terpancing karena Kiku tahu namanya.

* * *

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

**In**

**- ALTER EGO –**

**LittleOrchids045**

* * *

-cklek... Krieeet...-

"Tolong tinggalkan kami... Kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian... Tolong..." ucap Kiku setelah merasakan pintu telah bisa dibuka.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Aku harus masuk ke sana!" ucap sang ibu guru berkacamata bulan sabit itu sembari memaksa Kiku untuk bergeser, "Minggir sekarang juga!"

"Sensei... Kumohon... Ini bisa jadi sangat berbahaya!" ucap Kiku panik, ia terpaksa bergeser karena perintah sang guru.

"Sensei!"

Wanita yang bertitelkan guru itu tetap memasuki kamar Nesia, mengabaikan peringatan Kiku.

"Kau murid laki-laki tetap di luar!" sahutnya saat merasakan Kiku mengikutinya.

"Tapi!"

"Kau bahkan seharusnya ada di luar gedung!"

.

.

Kiku menggeram dalam hatinya. Gurunya memang benar, tapi ini situasi gawat.

Sangat gawat dan sangat berbahaya.

"Kiku..." panggil Mei khawatir.

_Jika itu Ina-san yang ada di dalam..._

-GYAAAAAAAA!-

"S-SENSEI!" Kiku bergegas masuk saat terdengar suara teriakan gurunya itu, meninggalkan Mei yang semakin merinding ketakutan di samping Vie.

-Blam... Ckrek...-

Kiku menutup pintu kamar Nesia dan menguncinya. Mencegah adanya orang yang ingin masuk -walaupun sepertinya tak ada lagi yang ingin memasuki ruangan penuh teror itu.

"Ina-san..." panggil Kiku.

Kiku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mempersiapkan mental dan fisiknya untuk semua yang mungkin terjadi.

Ya, di dalam sana adalah Ina. Ego State Nesia yang berbahaya dan bisa menghancurkan Alter lainnya. Alter Nesia yang harus ia tundukkan dan buat perjanjian sebelum Alter psikopat ini melukai siapapun.

"Aku masuk... Ina-san..." ucap Kiku sembari melangkah masuk dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Kiku pernah kemari hari sebelumnya, dan ia rasa kemarin lebih rapih dibandingkan dengan hari ini.

Dan lebih terang.

Kiku memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ruangan itu sangat redup. Hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari siang yang keras kepala memaksa menembus tirai gorden yang tertutup.

Ruangan yang sangat kelam, dan sangat berantakan. Bed cover berantakan, buku-buku di meja belajar telah beterbangan entah kemana saja – satu hampir ia injak-, Kiku menebak, Ina pasti mengamuk berat.

.

"Ina... San?" tubuh Kiku membeku saat melihat gadis itu sedang menduduki gurunya yang pingsan dan tak berdaya dengan pisau cutter yang akan diayunkan.

"Ina-san!" seru Kiku sembari berlari mendekat.

-Swaaats... Swaaats...-

"Mundur!" teriak Ina sembari mengayunkan cutternya tanpa arah agar Kiku berhenti dan menjaga jarak.

"Mundur! Mundur atau kutusuk!"

"H-hai... _Wakarimashita_..." Kiku mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Jangan mendekat... Jangan coba-coba mendekat... Atau aku bunuh kalian!"

Kiku pun menelan ludah sebagai jawabannya.

_TOTTEMO KOWAAAAIIIII! -serem banget!_

"H-hai! Saya mengerti..." ucap Kiku sembari mengangkat tangannya di dada, membuktikan ia tak membawa apapun yang mungkin membahayakan Ina.

"Ina-san... Tolong... Orang itu tak bersalah... Dia guru... penjaga dorm... Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Diam!" Ina kini mengarahkan cutter-nya ke Kiku.

"H-hai..." ucap Kiku getir.

_Doushi yo?!_

Kiku benar-benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan Ina?

"I-ina-san... Yamete kudasai..." ucap Kiku lirih saat matanya menangkap gerak-gerik Ina yang akan menusuk guru mereka yang masih pingsan itu.

"Ina-san... Yamete..."

Namun Ina tak memperhatikan sama sekali perkataan Kiku. Kedua tangan Nesia (Ina) yang memegang cutter dengan erat tetap dalam rutenya untuk menusuk leher sang guru.

"YAMETEE!" teriak Kiku sembari berlari ke arah Nesia.

-Bruuuugh...-

Kiku mendorong tubuh Nesia (Ina) sebelum gadis itu berhasil melukai sang guru. Ia tak bisa berpikir hal lain lagi karena kepalanya benar-benar _blank. _Ditahannya kedua tangan Nesia (Ina) di lantai, memastikan cutter itu aman.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Ina mencoba memberontak.

Kiku mencari-cari cutter yang seharusnya ada di salah satu tangan Nesia. Tapi, barang laknat itu tak kunjung ditemukannya.

_Doko?!_

-Drip... Drip...-

Dua tetes cairan merah kental berbau logam menarik perhatian Kiku. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan nyeri di bahu kanannya, dan hangat rembesan cairan di daerah sekitar sana.

_Kuso! Aku tak waspada!_

"Kau akan mati! Kau akan mati sebentar lagi! Hahaha! Rasakan!" seru Ina bahagia disertai dengan kekehan menyeramkan.

Itu hanya luka di bahu, bukan organ vital. Kiku tahu ia akan baik-baik saja sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sampai ia kehabisan darah.

Kiku sungguh berharap Nesia berganti kepribadian sekarang juga. Siapapun boleh, asalkan jangan Ina. Bahkan jadi korban sekuhara lebih baik daripada semua ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar kubuat kematianmu lebih cepat!" seru Ina sembari terus memberontak.

_Kuso!_

Kiku merasa dirinya sedang menjadi seorang tokoh yang disiksa dalam film S*w, F*nal D*stin*t*on ataupun film _thriller-gore_ lainnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" seru Ina tanpa henti, "LEPASKAN!"

"_URUSAA__AAAAAAAAAAA__AIII__II__!"_ teriak Kiku garang pada akhirnya.

Ina mengerjap, kaget. Ia melihat mata monokrom Kiku menggelap penuh kemarahan.

Di saat itulah Kiku melihat kesempatan untuknya menyatukan tangan Nesia dan mencabut cutter sialan di bahu kanannya itu. Dilemparnya menjauh benda berbahaya itu. Kiku tak peduli kemana, yang penting benda laknat itu menghilang dari hadapannya, terutama dari jangkauan Ina.

Ia meringis menahan sakit. Berharap cepat menyelesaikan semua ini dan berlari –atau mungkin dilarikan ke klinik terdekat.

"Tidak... Tidak... Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Tidaaaaaaak!" Ina mulai panik dan berteriak keras.

Kiku terheran-heran. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ina menjadi serisau ini. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sembari tangan kirinya menekan bahu kanannya dengan sapu tangan miliknya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Gadis itu terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun tak bisa berbuat banyak karena terganggu oleh lengannya sendiri yang disatukan ke atas dan ditahan dengan tangan kanan Kiku. Ia mencoba semakin keras memberontak, namun dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat seolah Kiku akan meraepnya sekarang juga jika ia tak berhasil lolos dari cengkraman pemuda Jepang itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!" isaknya lagi, semakin ketakutan.

Kiku melihat mata tak fokus Ina semakin liar mencari-cari cara untuk lepas. Namun pada akhirnya tertutup erat menyerah. Kini bulir-bulir air mata telah berlarian menuju telinga Nesia (Ina) beberapa berhasil melarikan dirinya menghiasi pipi Nesia (Ina) yang bersemu merah menahan malu dan marah, menambah coretmenggodacoret bukti ketakutan di wajah Asia Tenggara itu.

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya lemah dengan sisa-sisa harapannya.

Kiku hanya bisa membeku, memandangi gadis di bawahnya yang sungguh membuatnya panas-dingin sendiri.

_Ina-san! Anata no kao to koe o Yamete kudasai!-Hentikan muka dan suaramu itu!-_

_Aaaaaargh! Itu sungguh distracting and rape-able!_

"L-lepaskan... Hiks..."

_Breathe Kiku! Breathe! Nafas! Bernafas! Tenangkan dirimu!_

Kiku menutup matanya, mengatupkan mulutnya membuat garis datar, mencoba mengitung sampai sepuluh. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan bernafas. Jika ia tak melakukannya, jika ia tak menghentikan jantungnya yang semakin cepat memompa darahnya sekarang juga, ia akan semakin cepat kehilangan darah.

Sayangnya sampai hitungan ke 30 ia belum juga tenang 100 persen. Kini ia malah merasakan bahunya semakin nyeri setiap tarikan nafas, membuatnya kesulitan dan menjadikan nafasnya berat dan memburu.

Sungguh ingin ia berbaring, beristirahat sekarang juga. Hitungan ke 50 ini juga membuat matanya semakin berat.

Tapi dimana? Bagaimana?

Kiku berusaha memutar otaknya yang sepertinya telah kekurangan asupan dua hal paling penting; darah dan oksigen.

Kiku menyerah untuk memikirkan rencana 'menetralkan' Ina. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjaga kesadarannya agar tidak berhalusinasi dan menyerang seseorang yang sangat menggoda dan tak berdaya di bawahnya.

_Ina-san itu psikopat... Ini adalah jebakan! Ini jebakan! Oh ya ampun! Hentikan muka alluring itu!_

_._

_._

"Kenapa?" tanya Ina dengan suara datar.

Berhasil mengambil perhatian Kiku yang sekarang telah kembali menatapnya dengan serius.

Muka polos dan _innocent_ Nesia (Ina) saat ini membuat Kiku mencapai kesepakatan dengan dirinya sendiri; Ina adalah Yandere.

_Apakah... Ina akan mengeluarkan informasi?_

"Kau... Tidak... menyentuh ku?" ucapnya sembari merengut heran menatap matanya.

.

.

"Kau ingin kusentuh?" tanya Kiku spontan dan _clueless_.

.

.

_Tidak! Tidak! Kami-sama! Jangan biarkan ia bilang 'Ya'! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Kiku menghardik dirinya sendiri yang sungguh bodoh menanyakan hal itu. Ia melihat mata Nesia terlihat kembali menggelap sebagai jawaban pertanyaan absurdnya. Kiku merasakan pemberontakan Ina kembali.

Dan 70 persen dirinya merasa sangat bersyukur, meskipun sisanya yang lain kecewa setengah mati.

Maka, sekali lagi dikencangkannya cengkraman tangan kanannya ke kedua tangan Nesia (Ina).

"Kau tidak ingin kusentuh bukan? Maka hentikan ini semua! Tenanglah! Kau tahu... Jika aku ingin menyentuhmu, aku sudah lakukan sejak tadi..."

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya!" teriak gadis itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kiku datar.

"Mukamu terlalu mencurigakan! Mesum!"

-cleeeeb-

_._

_._

_M-m-me-me-mesum?!_

Sudut-sudut perempatan kemarahan mulai menghiasi kepala Kiku yang menahan amarah. Kini hanya 50 persen dari dirinya yang bersyukur Ina mengisyaratkan kata penolakkan.

_Jangan sampai kita melihat sebagaimana jauh kemesumanku bisa menjadi-jadi, Ina-san! O yeah... Aku seorang stalker dan pelajar sejati! Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan padamu jika kau tak tutup mulut!_

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Diamlah! Atau aku akan benar-benar akan menjadi mesum!"

"Kau sudah! _Pervert!_ Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Brengs*k! Rendah! Tak bermoral!"

_S-sou... ka?! Sou desu ka?!_

Kiku tertawa sadis ketika neraca dirinya kini memperlihatkan hanya 30 persen yang mensyukuri –dan semakin mengecil. Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dr. Greef tadi!

Sabar? Tidak!

Ina-san memang harus diberi pelajaran!

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Kau bisa lari setelahnya! Pengecut!"

"Tidak! Kau akan membunuhku! Aku tahu itu dan kau tak bercanda saat bilang akan membunuhku! Kau menungguku kehilangan konsentrasi bukan?!"

"Ugh!"

"Sepertinya aku benar..."

"Sial!" umpat Ina sembari memalingkan mukanya.

.

.

_Demi apapun! Tampaknya aku harus menjadi lebih gila daripada ini untuk bisa mengatasinya!_

"Hei... Kenapa kau sangat agresif?" tanya Kiku datar setelah ia yakin dengan skema mastermind-nya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku bisa memaksamu mengeluarkan jawaban..." sahut Kiku dingin.

_Kami-sama... Sumimasen... Ini untuk kebaikan bersama dan menyelamatkan guru keras kepala itu!_

"Oh ya?" tantang Ina.

"Yep... Dengan menyentuhmu... Kurasa..." Kiku mulai memainkan nada bicaranya.

"TIDAK! KAU TAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! KAU!"

"Oh... Aku bisa... Dan aku sangat leluasa..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Menyentuhmu..." Kiku sengaja memberi penekanan di kata tersebut.

Kiku tersenyum puas saat Ina meneguk ludahnya, saat sang gadis mulai ketakutan lagi. Ia tahu bahwa dia sedang memancing monster keluar, tapi memang itulah yang menurut Kiku harus dilakukan.

"Kau! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Kiku tertawa, benar-benar tertawa dengan sadis. Ia mengembalikan dirinya saat Junior High yang dijuluki 'Iblis dari Timur' itu. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk mengingat dan mencontoh pimpinan Yakuza yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu film yang pernah ia tonton. Ina-san tidak bisa dilembuti -ia harus dikerasi.

Dan entah mengapa perut Kiku serasa tergelitik dan ia sangat antusias untuk melakukannya.

_Oh yeah... I'm feeling like sooooo... badass now..._

"Ina-san... Maaf tapi... Aku sudah lelah dan kapasitas otakku tinggal sedikit..." Kiku memainkan dagu Ina yang tersentak kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang aku inginkan... Oke? Jika tidak... Kurasa aku akan menghukummu..." ucap Kiku dengan nada bermain dan senyum lebar yang sangat licik.

Padahal, Kiku sendiri di dalam hatinya cukup heran dengan dirinya. Apakah sekarang ia adalah seorang penikmat BDSM? _Scene_ sekarang sudah cocok, dia terluka dan akan menghukum Ina jika gadis itu tak menjawab sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau sakit!" hardik Ina tak percaya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar itu..." ucap Kiku sembari mendekat.

"A-apa yang... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" ucap Ina ketakutan.

Sedetik kemudian ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiku, dan itu sungguh membuat hatinya bergetar ketakutan. Sebuah jilatan kecil mendarat di siku kirinya, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandangi pemuda Asia Timur itu melakukannya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

"Sekarang... Kau mau menceritakan? Kenapa kau begitu agresif?" tanya Kiku dingin, bergeming di tempatnya.

Mengecap kulit Nesia (Ina) yang lembut di sekitar sana, dan semakin turun ke bawah lengan gadis itu demi meneror dan menekan Ina, Kiku mulai menyadari bahwa Ina hanya dan masih menggunakan baju tidur yang tak berlengan dan sangat...

_Oh... No... O-M-G!_

Ingin rasanya Kiku menepuk jidatnya sampai tepos dan menghentikan rencananya -yang kini dirasa sangat berbahaya- lalu kabur entah kemana.

Tapi itu tak mungkin.

Jika guru pingsan ini tak ada di sini!

Jika ia tak harus menyelamatkan dan membawa guru pingsan ini!

Guru kok malah merepotkan muridnya sih?!

"H-hentikan!" pinta Ina.

"Katakan... Kenapa kau begitu agresif?" ulang Kiku, mencoba menutupi nada getirnya.

"T-Tentu saja demi melindungi diriku sendiri dari orang-orang yang menyerangku! Macam kau!" teriaknya sembari mencoba menyingkirkan Kiku dari sikunya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" seru Ina kembali ke mode Yan-yan.

"Pernah ada yang... Menyerangmu?" tanya Kiku dengan nada yang sangat gelap dan suram, seolah suaranya itu datang dari perut neraka.

"Banyak! Dan ada satu sekarang!" jawab Ina lagi penuh sarkatisme, "Dan seperti mereka dulu yang berani menyentuhku... Aku akan membunuhmu! Hihihihi!"

"Kau disentuh oleh mereka, Ina-san?" tanya Kiku lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Ia benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara menutupi amarahnya hanya karena mendengar seseorang di luar sana telah menyentuh Ina.

Lupa karena terlalu marah. Kalap.

Tatapan Kiku menajam, menekan keping coklat di hadapannya. Membuat yang ditatap tak berani melakukan apapun termasuk bernafas.

"Seperti ini?" ucap Kiku dengan nada dingin nan sadis.

Jemari tangan kiri Kiku yang berlumuran darah mulai menelusuri wajah Nesia (Ina), meninggalkan bekas merah di kening menuju ke hidung mungil Nesia dan bibir ranumnya.

"H-hentikan... Hentikan..." pinta Ina kembali ketakutan setelah melihat manik monokrom yang tak berjiwa itu semakin gelap dan mendiskriminasinya.

Tak terasa air mata kembali meluncur dari matanya. Ia ingin memberontak, sangat. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tak seperti saat masa lalunya yang ia bisa lepas dengan mudah dan melukai mereka.

Ina tak bisa menendang Kiku karena pemuda itu berada di atas perutnya, ia hanya bisa menendangnya ke depan dengan dengkulnya.

Namun itu berarti Kiku akan terdorong ke arahnya seperti saat ini -walaupun tak signifikan karena _stance_ Kiku benar-benar stabil.

"Ne... Pernahkah?"

Suara sadis Kiku kembali terdengar saat tangan kirinya bergerak menelusuri pipi tembam Nesia (Ina).

Mata Ina mengikuti arah jemari-jemari yang menari di pipi kirinya itu -walaupun ia tidak bisa terlihat jelas karena _blind spot_-nya. Namun sedetik kemudian teralihkan pada dagu sebelah kanan yang mulai dijelajahi oleh Kiku.

"Pernahkah mereka melakukan INI padamu?" ucapnya lagi sembari menghentikan permainannya dan menaup dagu Nesia (Ina) serta melumat bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun.

"Huh?! Ungh!" Ina mencoba mengelak.

Ia memutar kepalanya dan berhasil melepaskan kecupan itu, namun sekali lagi wajahnya ditarik dan kembali ia dikuasai oleh Kiku.

Berulang kali ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari jajahan mulut Kiku, namun tidak berhasil. Ina benar-benar terkunci dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerah.

Kiku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan kepasrahan Ina, juga saat menyadari betapa ironisnya dunia ini. Kalau Kiku harus mengaku, yang mengajarinya ciuman seperti ini adalah Garuda atau dengan kata lain Ina sendiri -kemarin.

"Apakah mereka melakukan ini?" tanyanya di sela-sela kecupan sembari mengambil nafas.

"Tidak..." jawab Ina tersengal, "Tidak... Unh!"

Sekali lagi, Kiku menguasainya. Namun kali ini lebih lembut dan manis.

Ada sedikit rasa lega menghampiri Kiku, namun ia belum bisa tenang sebelum memastikan berapa jauh 'mereka' menyentuh Nesia yang sudah ia anggap sebagai miliknya itu.

"Lalu? Sampai mana? Sini?" Kiku beralih ke belakang telinga kiri Nesia (Ina) memaksanya untuk menengok ke arah kanan, "Jawab..." bisiknya.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" jawab Ina semakin ketakutan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mulai memetakan lehernya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan..."

"Tidak... Tidak ada yang menyentuhku di sana!" ucap Ina dengan nada bergetar.

"Bagus... Bagus..." Kiku terkekeh, namun sedetik kemudian berhenti dan kembali menegang, "Bagian bawahmu..."

Kata-kata itu sukses menyetrum Ina dengan listrik 100 ribu mega watt. Membuat muka kecil itu bersemu -merah padam bahkan- karena malu dan amarah yang tak terbendung.

"Demi apapun! Tidak! Aku langsung membunuh semua yang berani menarik tanganku dan menyentuhku tanpa ijin! Kau yang pertama melakukan semua ini! Dan aku bersumpah tidak hanya akan membunuhmu! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Kiku malah tertawa di telinga Nesia (Ina) ketika mendengar berita itu. Antara senang dan mencoba untuk lebih mendiskriminasi, meyakinkan Ina bahwa ancamannya tak berarti apapun padanya.

Dan ia siap kembali ke rencananya yang telah benar-benar ia tinggalkan saat mendengar Nesia pernah disentuh.

Atau bahkan melanjutkan situasi yang sudah bagus ini?

"_sou ka... Yokatta desu ne?"_

"Lepaskan aku!" erang Ina sekali lagi -entah ke berapa kali yang tak kunjung dikabulkan oleh pemuda yang masih bertengger di atasnya ini.

"Ina-san... Aku terluka, kau tahu itu..."

"Syukurin!" teriak Ina jutek.

"Dan kau harus mengakui bahwa aku masih bisa melakukan hal seperti ini..." bisik Kiku dingin sembari melarikan tangan kirinya menelusuri Ina.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Ketika aku sembuh nanti... Kau tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi padamu jika kau melawanku?"

"Tidak!" teriak Ina ketika mengerti apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Kiku tersenyum licik, "oh... Kau saaangat mengerti... Karena itu... Berjanjilah padaku... Jika Ina-san tak ingin aku berbuat macam-macam..."

"Ugh!"

"Aku memberimu lima detik... Untuk menyetujuinya..." ucap Kiku, "Satu... Dua... Tiga..." hitung Kiku cepat sembari terus memojokkan Ina.

"Empat... Li-..."

"Iya! Iya! Baik! Aku menyerah! Berhenti! Hentikan! Aku setuju!" ucap Ina tanpa mengerti apa perjanjiannya.

"_Ii ko yo..._ -Anak baik..." Kiku kembali dengan senyuman liciknya.

Ditatapnya Ina tajam, "Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku... Karena kau milikku... Dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu... Aku akan melindungimu..."

Ina mengerjap bingung, apakah ia disuruh berjanji untuk membiarkan _pervert_ satu ini melindunginya?

Kiku tersenyum kecil, "Kecuali dari diriku sendiri... Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..."

Ina terkesiap, orang ini menginginkan dirinya hanya menjadi milik pribadinya.

"Posesif!"

"_Seikai desu_..." -kau benar.

Kiku tersenyum manis menatap Ina yang sepertinya jijik padanya.

"_Dou_?"

"Ugh! Dengan aku menjadi milikmu... Kau tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku?"

"Aku yang akan menggantikanmu membunuh mereka jika mereka berani menyentuhmu..." ucap Kiku dengan senyum sadis yang berhasil membuat Yandere Ina pun ketakutan.

.

.

"Baiklah... Sesukamu..."

"Tapi sebagai gantinya... Kau akan menurut padaku apapun perintahku..."

"_Control freak!" _teriak Ina spontan.

"_Seikai desu..._" kekehan Kiku terdengar sangat renyah, "Kau milikku... Ina-san..."

.

.

"Katakan!" perintah Kiku tegas, "Kau milikku..."

"Y-ya... Milikmu..."

"Milikku pribadi... Dan kau menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan..."

"Apapun yang... Kau inginkan..."

Ina menutup matanya saat Kiku mengklaim mulutnya lagi.

"Istirahatlah... Ina-san..." ucap Kiku sembari mengelus pipi yang telah dihiasi cairan merahnya tadi tanpa melepas kecupannya, "Aku akan memanggilmu kembali nanti... _Wakatta?_"

"un..." Ina setuju tanpa pilihan lain.

"_Ii yo..._ _Watashi no itoshii Ina-san..._" –Ina-ku tercinta

Sedetik kemudian Kiku merasakan tubuh Ina melemas.

.

.

Kiku menarik dirinya setelah menghela nafas lega. Sudah selesai menurutnya dengan Ina. Ia pun melepaskan cengraman tangannya.

Kiku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan luka di bahunya. Tampaknya sudah terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Keadarannya menurun drastis. Ia kini hanya bisa kembali menekan bahu kanannya yang terluka. Berharap darahnya masih cukup untuk mengantarnya membuka pintu dan meminta pertolongan.

"u-ungh?"

"Huh? Kau bangun?" ucap Kiku khawatir.

"H-huh? K-Kiku... Senpai?" kaget Nesia sembari menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"O-oh... Nesia-san ka?" Kiku menghela nafas, "_Yokatta_..."

-Brukk-

"S-senpai?!" Nesia tercekat saat melihat tangannya yang memerah karena cairan kental dari senpainya itu.

"Sen... -pai? SENPAI!"

* * *

A/N:

Yeaaah! 13 nih!

Neth: *melongo

Nesia: ... *natepkeKiku* Kamu itu... Kiku... kan?

Kiku: _Hai? _*tersenyum

Nesia: *nggeretAuthor* Thor! Seriusan deh! Kiku... kan?

Author: Siapa lagi emangnya?

Nesia: Apa nggak kepikiran thor? Jangan-jangan... Dia...

Kuro: Kau membicarakan aku, Nes? *naughtysmirk

Nesia: Err... T-thor... a-aku... aku balik dulu ya ke Istanah Merdeka... Pak Presiden manggil nih!

Author: _Kenapa ni bocah ada di sini!?_

-teps-

Kuro: *nangkepkerahNesia+ketawa2horor* Kau sungguh kejam, Nes... Aku bela-belain dateng nih... hehe...

Nesia: Coba ngaca dulu! Siapa yang kejam!? *melarikandirisekuattenaga*

-puk-

Kiku: *nepuktanganKuro* Kuro-san... tolong... jika seperti ini terus... aku yang susah!

Kuro: Ini terimakasihmu setelah merengek semalaman minta diajarin *piiiiiip* *piiiiip* *piiiiiiiip* buat FF ini? Lumayan sih kau... tapi akan lebih bagus jika kita bertukar... Biar aku yang...

Neth: WOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!

Kiku: *tatapanLangkahiMayatku!*

Nesia: Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!

Author: *facepalm* Oke... Absurd! Aku balas review ajah... Oh ya... sebelum itu... Maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya yang rada membingungkan itu... Tapi kukira itu perlu untuk dimasukkan (beberapa hal penting di dalam cerita ini),, saya sudah mencoba seringan mungkin... dan memberi _Coffee Break _ dimana-mana... Tapi kalau masih susah... mohon maafnya... ""OTL

Dan mohon maaf juga untuk chapie ini yang kayaknya agak T++,, habisnya mainnya sama psiko... salahkan Kiku!

Kiku: Eeeeeeeh? _Watashi no sei_?! -salahku?

Author: Y-ya... Kan...

Kiku: *bisik* Bukannya kita sudah setuju... bagian kepala _oranda-san_...

Nesia: Kenapa aku mencium sebuah konspirasi?

Author: Nggak! Nggak! Nggak ada! haha! Balas review! **Azukihazzle FryingpanMusic-san,** ya... Ini masih panjang... Dan aku juga masih meraba mau diapakan ini FF... Apakah nanti bagaimana-bagaimana-bagaimana... Masih abu-abu... Doain ajah semakin bagus dengan ending yang bagus :D

**Yuki Hiiro-san,** benarkah? Itu juga favoritku :D :D Sampai mbah2 belum selesai itu... *speechless* Nanti kalau ceritanya malah jadi C*nta F*tri gimana?

Kiku: *geleng2* _Iie desu... Watashi wa F*rrel ja nai!_

Nesia: Boleh... tapi itu artinya aku nggak urusin rakyatku... gimana?

Author: Nes... Ancamanmu itu loh... Nanti deh... Tentang jumlah Alternya Nesia nanti ada... :D Penjelasannya... Iya... Panjang banget... satu chapter malah... *garukkepala* #BuangAuthorKeLautKidul

Taiwan-chan kenapa? Ini sudah dijawab di cahpter ini :D :D

**Faneda-san, **karena aku bukan praktisi kesehatan ataupun psikologi... Jadi aku nurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan temanku yang menggeluti bidang itu... :D :D Mungkin iya... tapi kukira dunia kesehatan itu dinamis dan berubah2 :D :D Ini nggak lama kan? cuman jeda beberapa jam? hehe... #soalnyachapie12berat

Kemunculan Neth...

Neth: *blink2eyes

Author: Masih lama lah...

Neth: Nesia... aku mau dong diajarin santet!

Nesia: Katanya kau nggak percaya ginian!?

Author: Hohoho... Aku ada ilmu kebal Neth! kau tak bisa menyantetku begitu saja!

**ravenilu597-san, **maaf... banget T_T soalnya butuh... Sekali lagi maaf... Ini sudah digantikan... Tapi kayaknya nggak lebih mending yah... #santetsajaaku

Bukan anak psikolog kok... Ayahku swasta #maksudloe?!

Neth: Dia mah anak galau yang kerjaannya menikmati indahnya bangunan cinta

Author: Sumpel mulut! Sumpel mulut! Itu cerita lama!

Neth: Umph!

Author: nggak papa kalau kelewatan :D santai saja :D :D yang penting di review :D #sudahbahagiasampailangitke7 Akunya juga yang updet seenak jidat sih... :P

Pokoknya gitu deh... Sekali lagi maaf ya m(_ _)m,,, dan mohon kritik saran dan reviewnya :D :D :D


End file.
